Because That Was Expected
by Fate's Silver Chain
Summary: We all know Alex Rider has a good chance of getting himself in trouble. But when something happens, that kickstarts off a series of events, the teenager can't help but wonder why he can't get a break. K-Unit & Brecon Beacons. Set after Crocodile Tears. (2)
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider stumbled out from the mess that had at one point be called a bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he had to steal himself as he passed the mirror.

Whilst many would not believe it, Alex Rider was actually what could be classed as a teenage spy, having worked for MI6, no less than 6 times, and then done them favours twice, when he either landed himself in trouble, or it found him. And he had the scars to prove it. Across his body, there was a mirage of marks, ranging from the burns all along his shoulders, to a gunshot wound just above the heart. Just remnants of things he should not have had to do.

The cold eyes that stared back at him were not his own anymore. It looked like something had sucked the life out of them, leaving behind the empty shell that was Alex. And to him, that's what he felt like. As quickly as he could, he slipped in and out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself before heading back to his room. It was 3:04am.

As was common in his life, sleep was next to non-existant. Grabbing only four hours a night, to say he was sleep deprived would be an understatement. Alex felt like crap. And there was nothing he could do about it. Since coming back from Africa, he'd had enough. It didn't matter to him that his birthday was coming up, nothing seemed to concern him anymore. Not even Jack.

Yesterday, his housekeeper, guardian, and best friend had told him that her dad was ill back home in America where she was from. She had wanted him to go with her, when she went over to see him. Alex however, couldn't bring himself to go. He had told her that he had missed too much school, and she should just go and see him, spend sometime with him while she can. Even though it had broken her heart, in the end she had agreed, because she knew her dad was dying. She had left late last night, with promises of calling when she got there and keeping him up to date.

Slowly, Alex pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his school books. Settling himself down on his bed again, textbook next to him, Alex felt the common wave of pain wash over him. The burns on his back just wouldn't go away. The doctor had told him so. For the rest of his life, he would have to see the marks, that reached all the way from his hip to his neck, on the right side of his body. He was lucky; it had missed the bullet wound that sat on his chest.

In the early hours of the morning, the house was quiet, the only sounds that of the clock on his wall and the cat in the neighbours backyard yowling to be let back in coming through the open window. It was only because of this lapse, that Alex heard the engine.

Suddenly alert, her made his way through the house to the top of the stairs, carefully keeping himself in shadow. There, in front of his door, was a silhouette of man, crouching down. If he listened, he could hear the telltale sounds of a pin, and knew someone was breaking in to his house.

As quietly as possible, Alex backed up, heading for the bathroom- the quickest way out the house from the first floor. Alex had found out when he was 10, that if he jumped from the drain pipe next to the bathroom window, he could reach his neighbours shed. And if he was careful, he might not fall through this time. Throwing caution to the wind, he pushed open the window and dropped, hands grabbing the sill. It wasn't far to the pipe, and within seconds, his feet had hit the wood.

Pausing, he cursed himself for not putting on more clothes, before jumping over the fence that ran on to the ally at the back of his house. Rubbish littered the floor as he made his way down, trying to stick to the shadows.

It was when he reached the corner that he allowed himself to look for the car that had alerted him. There, on the opposite side of the house, a black van with 'S. Corp' written on the side. Alex would have laughed under any other circumstances with the originality of the name. At least now he knew who it was.

With one last look, Alex mad his way carefully through his neighbours front gardens before turning down Alabasta road and contemplating what this meant.

Scorpia- a criminal organisation that specialises in sabotage, corruption, intelligence and assassination- was after him. Again. And there was nothing he could do. That was the downside of having pissed of the world most dangerous group. Not only had he ruined Scorpia's integrity and reputation, he had also cost them what was probably millions of pounds, as well as caused the deaths of two, if not three of their top people.

So much for MI6 having sorted the problem.

With a sigh, Alex surveyed the road in front of him, looking for any kind of sign of an ambush lying in wait for him. The street was empty, with nothing moving. Bare feet on the cold ground, he headed towards the only place he felt he could go, face masked against the emotion that was boiling within him. At least Jack hadn't been here.

* * *

><p>The man in the car bristled with anticipation. Scorpia had paid well- but it had come with a warning. There were to be no mistakes. This was a do or die mission, and his death was not anticipated on his half.<p>

The man saw no reason to be worried. The target was a child. A boy. And yet with the amount of money he was receiving, he found he didn't care. There was enough money for him to retire if he so wished. But he knew he wouldn't. The feeling he got from his line of work made him get up in the morning. It wasn't something he could live with out.

Inhaling heavily, he stared out the tinted windows to the place he knew where his partner would be waiting. The man was surrounded in shadow, impossible to see if you didn't already know he was there. He was good at what he did. And that was why he didn't care that it was him out there and not himself. Although he was all for the thrill, he would rather not put his neck on the block.

Sighing the man leaned back, content that the boy would come at some point. And then the man would earn his pay check.

* * *

><p>Alex tottered on the corner of the street, unsure whether to actually go to his best friends house. He may have needed somewhere to go, but he had no wish to drag Tom or his family into his problems. There was nothing to gain. And if Scorpia did find him, they would not care to add a few extra deaths on the list that they already had.<p>

As he turned away, to walk toward the centre of the town, he noticed the car. There, in the driver's seat, barely distinguishable through the shadows sat a man. Watching him. It was then Alex knew he had been set up. Trying to calm himself, Alex set off again at a slightly faster pace, heading away from the car. Scorpia had known all along about Tom. He prayed that his best friend would be okay.

Listening carefully, Alex could hear the door to the car opening and closing. He shivered, tormenting himself with the idea of a pistol focusing on the center of his back, the man slowly pulling the trigger, savouring the moment when the boy in front of him fell slowly to the-

Alex mentally shook his head, trying to dispel the image from his head. It was one of his nightmares, come to life in the heat of the moment. Just what he didn't need.

It was luck that saved him. Alex stubbed his toe on the pavement as he misjudged his step and fell, landing in a heap on the ground. The man who had followed him stumbled as his foot was caught between Alex's legs.

The two stared at each other, carefully watching, one crouched over the other. Alex pulled his legs in, ready to run or to fight at any moment. He never even spotted the needle until it was in him.

There was a sharp pain in his leg as he punched the man in the nose, satisfied with the crack he got in reply. As the man fell away, Alex whirled and ran, taking three steps before he was aware of being numb. He couldn't feel his feet slapping against the cold, hard pavement, or even the burns on his back that had to be screaming at him. His last thought before he fell to the ground, blacked out was 'oh shit'.

* * *

><p>The man in the car took a deep drag of the cigarette that he had lit, watching the boy fall to the ground unconscious. It was a job well down.<p>

The man who had done the job picked himself up off the floor and dragged his sleeve across his nose, taking note of the amount of blood pouring from it. He had to hand it to the kid- he had a good punch.

Back at the car, the man put out his cigarette on the floor. As his friend carried the boy to the car, the man looked up at the sky, before allowing himself a wide smile. He was looking forward to the six zero's on his paycheck.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey guy's! What do you think? Any good? I have loads of idea's for this fanfic; the plot bunnies have gotta hold! Argh! Should be good anyway :D Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he became aware of was the sound. It was a quiet, incessant buzzing in his left ear that drowned out everything. That was how he knew he had been knocked out. Mentally he sighed, cursing his bad luck. This always seemed to happen.

Slowly, Alex brought his head up from where it lay on the bed, blinking heavily in the bright light. He was in a small room, with only the bed he was lying on. It took him a moment to finally get himself together and sit up. His head was spinning as he pulled himself off the bed to walk around. It felt as though he had been hit by a bus.

The room was four paces one way, three and a bed the other. The door was locked tightly from the other side, with no key hole or handle from the room. There didn't seem to be any camera's either, which surprised him. Resigned for the meantime, Alex sat back down on the bed, legs crossed to think through what he knew.

MI6 had told him they had sorted out the problem, something along the lines of blackmail. But apparently Scorpia didn't care anymore, and even though MI6 would suffer as well, they had to follow through with their threats. Even if it did destroy his life. Alex knew that if it ever got out about him working for MI6, everything would change- the people he knew would look at him differently. In school, the 'druggie' comments would stop but whispers would be worse than they ever had been. Even the fact that Scorpia suffered massively didn't pacify him at all.

That just meant that he would have to get himself out of this- again. He couldn't rely on MI6, not with their track record. He didn't even have any gadgets, just the jeans he had on. It was probably going to be harder than usual as a result.

* * *

><p>Mrs Jones sat on the edge of the desk, in front of four men who seemed uncomfortable under her gaze.<p>

"So let me get this straight," she said, voice startling the one on the end. "You want Agent Ben Daniel's back in your team because you not only feel he will be of more use, but also because you feel the need to tell us he needs the training as he is not good enough for this line of work."

"You didn't have to put it that way" The man on the end muttered in the direction of the biggest man.

Mrs Jones ignored him. "You have also put in that it would be a good way for him to recover from the bullet wound. Is this what you have to say?"

"Yes ma'am." The man said, staring straight at her.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the face you have broken 3 of your new team members bones and knocked out another one because they either do not meet your standards or as you put it so, kindly, in the report 'are too far stuck up their own asses to be of any use in the field.'"

"It might do." the man on the end grinned, looking down the line at his unit leader. "But I have to admit, Panther couldn't half talk some bull-"

"That's enough." The woman sighed and looked at the other folder on her desk, which had been there for the best part of an hour. "I'll sign the papers and Ben Daniels will return to Brecon Beacons for six months laboured physio in the form of SAS training. Now, get out my office. I do have work to do."

The four men stood up happily, turning to leave through the dark wooden door at the end of the room when she called back one of them. It was only when the door shut behind the last that she finally spoke.

"Wolf, I'm afraid you and the rest of K-Unit will have to be put on standby for the next couple of days. We may need to send you in for a search and rescue."

The man grunted. "Why not send in A-Unit? They just got back from Bolivia and have a better track record in successful rescues."

"Because this involves Scorpia."

* * *

><p>Alex had been awake no more than three hours when someone finally opened the door. He had been sitting, calmly waiting, thinking about what homework he had to do and what he was furthest behind in when the man had stepped in, gesturing for him to get out.<p>

Stiffly, he did as he was told, following one man down the hallway, another right behind him. The corridor was darkly lit, with paint peeling round the edges. There was a horrible smell of damp, and mould seemed to linger on the ceiling. Cracked and glass less windows lined the walls on one side, doing nothing for the encroaching shadows. In the building opposite, there was no light, the entire thing pitch black as it backed onto the housing estate. Slung across the side were the words "Towards the Future! Mc'Naab Housing Estates coming soon!"

He wasn't in Chelsea anymore, that much he knew. Mc'Naab had recently bought a plot of land from a bankrupt cotton factory, just up in Enfield. That was were he had to be. Unless he was really unlucky. The man behind him pushed him as he lagged behind. He shrugged, still following them as they came to a metal door. It was a plain, grey door, that seemed to be the reason the rest of the hallway had no light, it pulled everything toward it.

In front of him, the man opened the door, standing aside to let Alex in, before closing it behind him. That was interesting- it appeared one was going to wait on the other side of the door. Alex filed that away in case he got the chance to run.

The room he was now in was huge, yet just as desolate as every other part of the building that he had seen. In the middle of the room was a table and a chair, which the man steered him toward. It was then he noticed the others. There were six of them, standing in the shadows, hidden well against the lifeless walls. As he sat down, one stood forward, walking slowly and deftly toward him as though he had all the time in the world. Alex let a yawn slip past him as he waited, the pretense of calm, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

There wasn't much to say about the man before him. He was average at best, just a person who lacked the outward personality that most people have. He had a slight stubble that came with being away from home for a few days, tingeing on ginger with sandy coloured hair.

"So what do you want then." Alex asked, staring the man straight in the eye.

"We want nothing. This is just a job." From his pocket, the man pulled out a 9mm silver gun. He handled it easily, holding it loosely down by his side.

Alex yawned. "So what, couldn't they afford to hire a sniper again this time?"

Behind him, the man choked, turning pink in the face. In front of him, the other man gestured with the gun. "They wanted to make sure it was done properly this time. We won't fail."

"Ah."

"Do we get a go or what?" Someone behind him said, asking the question to the man with the gun. Slyly, he turned to look at Alex out the corner of his eye.

"I don't see why not."

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with the side of his head, flinging him out the chair and to the floor. His head was spinning as he pulled himself up, looking around at the advancing men. There wasn't a single one of them that wasn't grinning.

* * *

><p>Agent Ben Daniels flicked the medical book off the couch and lay down, sighing as he did so. This was something he did not miss. On the chair opposite, Wolf snored heavily, ruining any hope of watching tv.<p>

Eagle flopped down beside him. "So..."

"No Eagle."

"What?" The man whined. "Why not?"

From the doorway, Snake snorted. "Give up, he's not going to tell you."

"I don't see why not, we're a team! Me, you, Snake and Wolfie over there!"

"That makes no difference to me." Ben sighed.

Wolf opened one eye a crack. "Did you just call me Wolfie?"

"Oh, hey, there Wolf, how's it going?" Eagle smiled nervously.

"He did, didnt he."

Snake coughed as he came in, trying to distract Wolf. "You have to admit though, you haven't told us anything."

"Because I can't tell you anything."

"Well then what about the bullet wound, say that you had to tell us for future reference. That way its understandable." Wolf muttered, throwing Eagle a dirty glare.

"That's actually... a good idea! I knew we kept you around for something Wolf!" Eagle grinned, ignoring the looks as best he could. "C'mon Fox! Something! Anything!"

Ben sighed. "No."

This time Eagle actually whined, voice rising in protest. "Why?"

Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Distractedly, he pulled it out and flicked it open, vaguely noticing that it was his secure line from MI6. The number that came up on the text related directly to Mrs Jones office.

"C'mon! Tell us something!" Eagle's voice droned on in the background. The text was simple:

_"Security Clearance Level 4 given to K-Unit in regards to Agent DANIELS, BEN. OSA to be signed in conclusion."_

"Ah damn."

"What what what what!" Eagle bounced up and down next to him.

Ben looked up at his team and consoled himself that they were his friends. "Look's like I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hey guys! What do you think? Wasn't too sure I'd get this one up this week but look's like i did. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this so far! Its been amazing checking my emails and having so much stuff to open! Thanks for all the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

The man came out of no where, swinging at him loosely. Alex stepped left out the way, bringing his arms in tight to his body in response to the kick aimed at his chest. He swung his fist, feeling it hit the guy's nose closest to him. He ducked another hit and followed with a rising kick, smacking the man into another. It was then he bid his time and ducked away, sprinting through the small gap and into a bigger space.

The floor was grey and clean, the room empty beside the table and chair, with a dangling forgotten lightbulb set in the ceiling. Alex's eye's darted for a way out, looking for anything that could help him make his escape. The room was bare, the windows on the far side glass less. In front of him, a dark-skinned man kicked out, missing Alex by a hair's breath as he leapt away. Remembering what he had been taught, he lashed out, catching the man behind the knee and pulling it out from under him. With a whoosh of air, the man toppled, cracking on the floor without trying to break his fall.

It was his instinct that saved him from the hit aimed at his throat. The man behind him over swung, and Alex's training with Scorpia kicked in. He remembered the time that Klaus, the german mercenary who had worked with the Taliban, had slapped Walker the ex-CIA agent in the neck, and then again behind the ear, paralysing him temporarily. It was this that Alex then did as the man rushed past him.

Around him, three others closed in, pulling nearer and nearer to him. The kick flew, striking at his head, smashing into his mouth. The senses that he was relying on slipped, as more and more hits landed. Around him, the room was spinning, the floor tipping as he stumbled, trying to ignore the ringing in his head. Alex felt himself tiring at the barrage of kicks and punches, weakening as the occasional one flew through his guard to land. Slowly, he backed away, ignoring the pain and the blood from his split lip that he hadn't even noticed.

Desperate, he lunged, palm of his hand slamming into the blonde one's nose, the same time he punched him in the chest. The man stumbled back, no idea where he was as his eyes streamed. This was what he needed. Alex took off at a run, aiming for the window. Behind him, someone cursed and made chase. With a cry and a hopeful plea to any higher diety that may have been listening, he leapt out the window.

Time seemed to slow as he flew away from the men, arms and legs circling in a vain attempt to gain altitude or find something to slow his plummet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black cable wire he was looking for, cracking in the wind as it whipped out toward him. He caught hold of it, the strain causing him to let out a shout as his entire body was pulled back against his will. Hanging over a river full of crocodiles flashed into his mind, the memory shocking him worse than he could have thought. Around, the wire swung, throwing him through a window that still had glass, which streaked across his skin. The wire snapped taught and Alex was flung into a cracked wall as he grip slipped.

Breathless, Alex pulled himself up from the floor where he had fallen, wincing as he leant on his wrist. He wiped the blood onto his pants, cursing himself for not putting on a t-shirt, and began to head away from the room he had been in. In a hurried jog, he made his was past bare walls, listening for any noise that would tell him he was being followed. In front of him, a grey, sleek door loomed. After a pause, he pulled it open, looking in surprise at the stairs. They were bare metal, harsh against the half-light that seeped into the levels. With a look back, he started in, cautiously aware of the echo that his steps created. Step, echo. Step, echo. It was when he was one level from the ground floor that he heard the other set of footsteps. Step, step, echo echo...

Throwing caution to the wind, Alex sprinted, down and out the door at the end and into open sunlight. The door slammed behind him as he took off across the barren field, heading away from the building. In the distance, the door bounced of the wall again, accompanied with faint shouts.

Helpless to stop himself, Alex looked back over his shoulder, hair brushing his eyes. There was only one man- the dark skinned one that he's managed to immobilize. And he was angry. Turning back, he pushed forward, knowing he couldn't last much longer. He could see a small road behind a chain link fence, gradually getting closer.

They saw him the same time he saw them. He had just run up to the fence when the two pairs of eyes snapped up to meet the sound. Ignoring them, not willing to think of the possibility of them working for Scorpia, he pulled himself over before dropping. The two stood up from behind the vegetation, trying to hide the set of cards. With a quick look, Alex took of again, following the road away.

"What the hell?" A gruff voice muttered.

"Hang on, wasn't that- Alex!"

"I'm a bit busy Ben!" Alex ran on, feet pounding on concrete.

"Who's Alex?" the first man said, looking between the two as the teenager got further away.

"Alex!"

"Ben! Can't you see I'm-" With a cartoonlike puff of dust, Alex pulled himself to a stop and spun round to face the two men. "Ben! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! We're in the middle of no-where!"

The man beside Ben figited. "I don't know what you've done, but that guy's still chasing him. And how the hell does he know your name?"

Alex swore under his breath. Ben turned round to face the man. "You can't tell me you don't recognise him!"

"Er, Ben, now's not the time. Whilst I'd love to sit and catch up, I have to get going." Quickly, Alex turned back round, and began to run down the road again.

"Is he your nephew?"

"Oh will you just hang on a bloody minute!"

Alex looked toward the fence that ran along beside the road, watching the man as he drew nearer, following him. It wasn't till he reached into his waistband that Alex cursed himself. He shouldn't have thought that they'd be unarmed. With Scorpia as big as it was, there was no shortage in weapons, it only makes sense that everyone had one. The first shot went wild, hitting a tree before it could even reach the road. Still Alex ran, weary of the fact that there weren't many tree's. Desperately, he veered off, heading away from the fence to distance him from the gun.

The second shot hit the tarmac beside his foot, causing Alex to dodge wildly and sprint away, wasting energy he just did not have. His back felt like a huge target, singling him out to the gun. Above his heart, his scar twitched, reminding him of what a bullet felt like.

All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, blood pumping in his ears in a heavy beat just to remind him that it could stop at any minute. He could imagine the man behind him, slowing to pull the trigger, lining the barrel up with his head, enjoying the power that he was given within the tiny motion. One twitch and a life, taken. That was when the gun went off a third time.

Absently, Alex wondered what Ben would think, when suddenly the ground vanished. He was running and then he wasn't, falling heavily downwards. He could almost feel the bullet pass him by, skimming him as he went. With a cry, he landed face first into a muddy ditch.

His breath was heavy and fast as he lay, wondering what had happened. From where he was, all he could see was a slight outcrop, hanging over the ditch he had fallen in. With a sigh of relief, Alex thanked whoever had given him his luck, and not for the first time.

Behind him, there were two more gunshots, and then silence. Alex paused, hoping that Ben was alright, before pushing himself up to look over the top of the ditch. Not far away, Ben ran over, face pulled in a tight expression that Alex could only put as worry. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of the mud, climbing out before collapsing onto the grass with a shaky smile. Ben's grin was pronounced as he reached him.

"Thought he'd got you."

Alex ran his fingers through his hair and replied with a smile. "Me too."

Offering his hand, Ben pulled him up, giving him a look over as they headed back toward the other man who was checking the body of the dark-skinned man. He looked up as they approached.

"You alright kid?"

Ben shook his head amusedly at his friend, turning to Alex again. "You the only one in there?"

Alex shrugged. "Can't be sure. Didn't see much. I'd call the bank to make sure though, they never have been much good at this kind of thing."

"Wait a minute, Ben, this kid know's about your work? What the hell? You wouldn't even tell us until MI6 told you that you had to."

Ben pretended to ignore his friend, talking to Alex once again. "Please tell me he's kidding."

"Hey, I dont think he is. That's the second time he's called me kid with out using it as an insult."

With a laugh, he turned away to pull out a mobile, calling up the bank before handing the phone to Alex. "You can explain."

With a huff, he moved away from Ben and the man, turning to walk a few paces off. This was not a conversation he was happy about.

"Hello, Royal and General, how may I help you?" A polite voice answered on the other end.

"I need to speak to Mrs Jones."

There was a pause. "There isn't a Mrs Jones in the Bank, I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

"My name is Alex Rider."

The woman's changed to that of a more welcoming tone. "I'll put you through."

There was a hum of noise in the background, before the phone connected to another number.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Mrs Jones voice rang out through the receiver, the worry disguised miserably.

He sighed, reluctant to speak to her. "I'm fine."

Blunt was the next to speak. "Alex we need to speak."

"Get lost Blunt. I am not doing anything for you."

The voice on the other end was a monotone, and Alex could easily imagine the man, sitting behind his desk being grey. "You don't have much choice. We need to talk, and this attack has pretty much pushed forward the need."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Alex," Mrs Jones began, trying to speak calmly.

"No. What happened to you've sorted it? You know as well as I do who that was. And you told me you'd figured something out. What am I supposed to believe? And so Blunt, Mrs Jones, you can shove it up your-"

"Alex!" Blunt's emotionless voice turned angry. "You will come in, even if I have to drag you here! I don't care if I have to pull you out of school, send agents around to your house, keep an eye on your friends. You will come in!"

"Save it! I don't care! Nothing you have, could interest me. I'm sick and tired of your lies and half-truths! Go tell some one who gives a rats ass."

With a flourish, Alex pun and handed the phone to Ben who was watching the argument with a glint in his eye. Beside him, the man was stood, mouth agape in astonishment.

"Did he just try to tell the head of MI6 to 'shove it up his ass'?"

Reluctantly, Ben put the phone by his ear, pulling it away quickly as the noise overwhelmed him.

"Oh yeah." Ben shook his head. "Damn you Alex. I've never known any one to set Blunt off like this."

The man snorted. "I don't think anyone has ever told him to shove it up his ass either."

An indistinguishable rant continued on the other end of the phone. The three looked at each other with a commutative sigh before sitting on the grass. Alex looked himself over absently, noting what hurt. His chest was tight with the ache from the punches, as well as smothered in both blood and dirt. His arms weren't much better.

"So... Ben." the man began. "Why don't you introduce us?"

Alex snorted. "Don't tell him, let him figure it out for himself."

"Figure what out?" A voice behind him sang out. Alex turned slightly to see two men, one with a rucksack, the other a brown paper bag.

Ben smiled and leaned back. "The kid."

"What do you mean?" the taller one asked, generally confused.

"Just give me the bag." The one beside him went to snatch it from his, frowning as it moved out of his grasp. "Eagle, just give me it."

"Hey kid, why you covered in blood? Shouldn't you take a look Snake?" The man danced as he swung the bag.

The man called Snake paused looking over Alex for the first time. He knelt beside him, reaching out to touch the fresh wounds slowly bleeding on his back. Alex twitched, moving out the way slightly. "They're fine."

Ben laughed. "You haven't changed- still wanting to do everything by yourself."

"And your still too happy for your own good." he muttered, sidling over as Snake tried to touch them again.

The medic shook his head and gave up. "There's not a lot I can do at the minute. They need to be cleaned and bandaged, but I don't think we have enough water here."

Alex picked up the phone, carefully holding it near his ear. There was a muttered conversation in the background between the deputy and her boss. He couldn't make much out, so threw the phone to Ben. "Sound's like he's finished."

With a sigh he put the phone to his ear. There was a cough before Mrs Jones spoke. "Alex, you need to listen-"

"Its Daniels. I don't quite think Alex is in the mood to speak to you at the minute."

"Well it's tough bloody cookies. Tell the boy that he better answer the phone before-"

"Alan! Do you mind!" Mrs Jones coughed. "Tell him that we need him to come in, and we wouldn't ask unless we were desperate."

Ben looked over at Alex, who shook his head. Ben sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "He's not listening. We need to know if there is another agent in the building."

On the other end, she sighed. "No, bring him back."

"Restrain him if you have to," Mr Blunt said over the phone, trying to hide his frustration. "I don't care. Just bring him to the bank."

"Sir I-" The line clicked, the hanging tone ringing out from the phone. Eagle jumped down beside him.

"So what did he say?"

Ben sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Wants us to bring Alex in."

Alex snorted. "Not happening Ben. And you bloody well know it."

Eagle cocked his head. "How does he know your name?"

The gruff man grunted, crossing his legs in irritation. "They won't tell me either."

Snake sat down beside the big man, and looked between Ben and Alex. "Wolf, we know him, don't we."

Wolf looked up in surprise. "We do?"

"Yeah... I just can't remember where from."

Eagle jumped up, and walked around Alex a few times, before changing direction. Ben laughed as the three tried to figure the boy out.

"No idea." Wolf sighed, pulling out his own phone.

"Nope, me either." Snake flopped back, closing his eyes as he lay on the grass.

Eagle sat beside Alex, watching him out the corner of his eye. "Hmm."

Alex ignored him, turning back to Ben. "So what you going to do? You can't ignore Blunt's orders, and I am not going back."

Ben shrugged. "Don't know, we'll figure it out later."

The teen stood. "Well in that case, I'll be seeing you."

"Wait!" Alex stopped walking to look back at the group. "Where are you going?" Ben was watching him carefully.

"Well you guy's don't have a car." He turned around to carry on walking, vaguely aware of the footsteps behind him.

"I know who he is!" Eagle shouted, jumping at the boy, not even aware of the floor looming up till he hit it. "Ow.."

Ben laughed at the sight, watching as Alex carried on walking as if nothing had ever happened.

"So who is he?" Wolf sat up straighter, eagerly watching. Snake smothered a laugh as he opened one eye.

"Its Ben's little cousin! Remember the time that we stayed at his after he broke his hand and we were doing the washing up? The kid came in and we chucked half a bowl of water over him thinking he was Wolf! God was his mam pissed at-"

Ben's laugh was pronounced, carrying all the way over to where Alex was.

Snake shook his head. "I don't think so. He had brown hair."

"'Coz it was wet." Wolf pointed out. Ben laughed harder.

Alex looked back over at Ben. "It wasn't even that long ago. Couple of months, nearly a year." he said, still walking.

Ben wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh my God Alex, I can't believe they haven't even thought about it! They wouldn't shut up about it for a week, and then when it died down, Wolf went and saw you again!"

Wolf looked at Snake. "I saw him again?"

"We talked about him for weeks?" he replied, looking just as confused.

Eagle shouted and ran, jumping at Alex. Alex flipped him, before sitting on the lanky man.

Alex smiled. "He's got it." Ben laughed again, standing up and picking up his rucksack, tightening it as he walked closer. Wolf and Snake followed suit, trying to figure it out for themselves.

Eagle looked up as his team mates neared, flushing pink but bearing a wholehearted grin. "It's Cub!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ha ha! I love running circles round the SAS team :D **

**Okay guy's, you know what to do. Make my plot bunnies happy plot bunnies. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cub?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get all the scars?"

Alex paused mid-stride. "Why?"

Ben snorted. Wolf looked over at him, confused. "What?"

He flashed his unit leader a bright grin as they walked. "Good luck."

"With what?" Eagle slowed slightly from where he and Snake had taken the lead, powering down the lane fighting over the brown bag.

"Getting Alex- Cub, to talk."

Wolf shot his teammate a glare. "I wanted to know about Cub's scars."

"Cub has scars?" Snake's mouth dropped in horror as he took in the marks under the blood on the youth.

Wolf glanced at the unit's medic. "How the hell did you not notice?"

"It was probably because I have his muffin!" Eagle chirped, still waving the bag.

"I regret giving it to him now." He muttered dejectedly, looking in the direction of Eagle.

Alex raised his eyebrows at Ben who gave him a shrug in return. They continued on in silence for a while, following the dusty road.

Wolf turned to Alex again. "You never answered my question."

Alex cursed under his breath, upset that he hadn't forgotten for longer. "You never answered mine." He replied, carrying on.

Wolf growled threateningly. "You're in my unit- I should know these things."

"And I'm the unit medic so I need to know what kind of stress your body has been put under." Snake stepped toward to Cub, trying to get a closer look. Alex dodged a step away without faltering.

Eagle jumped in between Alex and Snake, trying to throw and arm over them both. The boy moved out the way again.

"Well I'm just nosey."

Ben laughed again, gaining a stripping look from wolf. "You never used to be this happy."

Alex coughed and glanced at Snake, still moving away. "He's lost it, that's what it is."

Snake growled, something akin to what Wolf could do. "Stay still."

Alex flashed him a flippant grin. "Now why would I do that?"

Ben cocked his head as he caught a glimpse at his back. "Where did the burn's come from?"

Snake nearly exploded. "Burns? Cub stay still you little-"

Alex dived out the way. "Watch it Snake, you might damage them more."

It took Snake a minute to take in the sarcasm. "Damn it Cub."

Ben laughed. "He's worse than Wolf."

"Worse than you I'd have said."

Ben laughed again. Eagle pushed him in mock indignation. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Fox!"

Wolf cuffed him round the back of his head, much to Fox's amusement.

"Stay still Cub before I tranq you!"

Alex dodged around the group, leaving Snake the furthest from him. "Doesn't he know when to quit?"

"Not when its medical- no."

"Damn."

Ben shrugged, still grinning. "So tell. They weren't there in Australia."

"That's because it was after Australia."

"What the hell? How long after? Hell I don't think I want to know."

"Why? What happened in Australia?" Eagle asked, holding Snake back.

"That's not sunburn Cub." Wolf growled, aiming it at Alex.

"And don't I know it."

"Come on! Spill!" Eagle whined, pushing Snake away.

"Nope. Can't... Classified." Alex replied with a grin.

Wolf stopped dead in his tracks, allowing Eagle to walk in to him. Snake pulled himself out of his grip to dive at Alex, only to trip over Eagle's feet in his haste. Ben laughed as he offered a hand to the man on the floor.

"Dont pull that shit with me." Wolf growled.

"Yeah Cub, that's my job." Ben grinned as he patted Snake on his back.

"What could you have done to be classified?" Wolf carried on, with a glare at the MI6 agent.

"Well, he did shoot the Prime Minister." Ben muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as the group began to walk again.

"He did what?" Eagle jumped over towards them. "Why did he do that?"

"Maybe he didn't like the way the office was running and decided to take drastic action as he can't vote yet?" Eagle just snorted at Ben.

"Oh ha ha."

"You know Cub, you really are into the sarcasm."

"Shut up Ben."

The group continued on for a while in silence. The air was warm and still, but not enough to be unpleasant. In the distance, the small city began to faze into view, marks becoming buildings as they headed toward civilisation. Eagle yawned and pretended to lean on Snake, moaning about his feet. Ben moved closer to Alex.

"So how did you get them?"

"Not telling Ben."

"Why!" he moaned, sounding like Eagle.

Alex laughed. "It's not that I dislike you. There are just somethings I'd rather keep to myself."

"Do you like me Cub?" Eagle shouted from behind them.

Alex flashed him a grin without replying, confusing him. Wolf snorted.

"I don't see what's wrong with telling us- We work with MI6 as well."

"So did Ash, but looked what happened." He muttered under his breath, looking away.

Snake grumbled incoherently about stroppy teenagers as they reached the branch in the road. Alex yawned and stretched, looking both ways.

"How far out are we?"

Ben shrugged. "Some way off Harrow. East somewhere."

"We're headed back to London right?"

"Sure." Ben glanced over, deadpanned. "I believe we're dropping you of at the Royal and General."

"Oh ha ha." He glared at Ben. The man ignored him.

"Look Wolf!" Eagle ran over to stand beside Alex. "His glares as good as yours!"

"Shut up Eagle."

Alex turned around to face the men. "You do have a car along here somewhere don't you..."

"We're fully trained seasoned SAS soldiers. Hiking for a couple of miles isn't really a problem." Ben shrugged.

"What if you needed a quick escape? You do know who you were dealing with right?"

"Er, yeah well-" He began again.

Alex sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in an act of frustration. "Nothing sounds like a great escape plan than 4 SAS men running over fields in order to outrun a highly dangerous, extremely well-funded, criminal organisation that isn't know for taking prisoners."

"No need to be snarky." Ben muttered before turning to Wolf. "Which way, oh wise leader."

"How the hell should I know? Ask Snake."

"Left." the man sighed from where he was next to Eagle.

* * *

><p>Heavily, the group trudged on over cracked pavement at the edge of the road. It was quiet, the only movement to slow breeze flowing sluggishly over the ground.<p>

"I'm bored!" Eagle moaned, loudly. Wolf let out a growl.

"So you've told us."

"That doesn't change the fact I'm bored!"

"Your like a child." Snake said playfully, pushing him lightly.

"Shut up!" He whined, pushing back with a pout. "Can't we just hijack a car? Ben could do it for us!"

"I can't hot wire a car Eagle- MI6 haven't covered that bit yet." Ben sighed, looking over his shoulder.

Snake laughed at Eagle's reaction. "How the hell did you get past selection?"

"I did very well thank you." Eagle muttered. "Your just jealous."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am-"

"Shut up the two of you!" Wolf cuffed the two of them. "Can't you act like SAS soldiers for one bloody-"

"What was that?" Alex asked suddenly, straightening to concentrate. The back of his neck prickled as his sense's rose, trying to find what was his body was warning him of. There was something off, and he knew better than to ignore these kinds of feelings.

Ben watched Alex carefully. "What is it?"

"I don't know." he replied slowly, turning to look at everything. His mind was blaring at him, screaming at him to pay attention. He looked back the way they had come. The road was straight, the horizon blurred with the little heat the day had provided, forming a faint mirage on the horizon.

"It's a car." he said, eyes narrowed as he looked.

Eagle jumped at the prospect. "Maybe we could ask for a lift!"

A gun cracked out across the road at them, sending the five of them diving to the ground.

"Or maybe not." Alex grunted, rocking onto the soles of his feet. "We need to split up."

"Alex! Wait a god damn-" Ben began, cut off by the second burst of gunfire.

Alex careered off into the long grass at the side of the road, a faint shadow moving between the yellow before disappearing all together. Wolf nodded to the others, before heading to the other side. They spread out, distancing themselves from each other.

The sound of the car was louder, getting closer and closer to where the group had last been. Ben watched through the long grass, unable to see his team mates or Alex opposite. Slowly, an open-topped jeep pulled into view, blocking his view of the other side of the road. Ben instinctively ducked lower, trying to stay as still as possible.

There were six bulky men in the car, geared up all in black, scanning the grassland intently as they climbed out the jeep. Two of the six held long, chunky guns, capable of shooting fifty rounds a minute, whilst the others wielded small .35's. One man stood out from the rest. He was small, smaller than everyone else by at least half a foot. He was encompassed in an aura of danger, eye's holding no mercy as he scanned across the field. His black hair was swept back, almost greased, with a tight upper lip hidden by a moustache. His voice was cold and brittle.

"ALEX RIDER!" he yelled, voice carrying easily to where each of the men where. "You and your friends better step out now before we open fire! Nothing will get up by the time we've stripped the field bare with bullets!"

No one moved, the silence infuriating him more, heat rushing to his face as he gestured to the men around him. They moved, three facing one side, two towards Ben.

"You have five seconds!" he shouted.

"Five!"

There was nothing beside the sway of grass.

"Four!"

Ben looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot any of K-Unit.

"Three!"

He couldn't see anyone. He realised now his mistake- he hadn't gone far enough back to avoid the bullets. He would be hit when they opened fire.

"TWO!"

The voice became shrill, almost desperate in the event he was ignored.

"ONE!"

A gun opened fire.

* * *

><p>Tulip Jones signed her name at the bottom of the form with a scratch. The form was brief, as with many that MI6 wrote to encompass the need for secrecy. A tall agent was seated opposite, reading a file that he had received. Mrs Jones knew what was written inside- after all, she had dictated the words of Alan Blunt himself. There was little that surprised her anymore, but the contents of the file was something that did.<p>

It contained the details of a woman, by the name of Jack Starbright, who had temporarily returned to America to visit her parents. The job was simple: watch her whilst she was over there. Mrs Jones was sure that Blunt had something up his sleeve that he wouldn't tell her. All she knew was that there had been a threat against her life.

In the line of work that she did, Mrs Jones came across many assassinations and killings of people who knew or loved a person in the spy business. But never had she expected the one that she had received. Scorpia had written, simply in sliver pen on white card:

_To catch a bird dead, bring quick a fast cat,  
>To trap a small hare, lay down a big trap,<br>To hurt a little spy, let's take his friend Jack._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) What do you think? Good cliff hanger? Ha ha! R&R if you will :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex kicked out with his right foot, slapping the gun away as he rose to meet the man. He had crept, slowly, closer and closer to the road the minute he had heard the demands. There was no way he was giving himself up- him or K-Unit, to the man in front of him.

Beside him, another gun swung round, the man's finger tightening on the trigger at the same time that Alex dived away, rolling over the hard ground.

The trigger happy man caught his comrade in the cross fire, bullets tracing their way across his stomach. There was a screech, pain filled and guttering, followed in laboured breathing in the sudden harsh silence that followed. Curses were muttered behind him as Alex carried on going. In front of him, the men had turned round, mostly unsure of what to do as the boy careered round the corner of the jeep. The man with the moustache growled.

"Get him for Christ's sake!"

The two holstered their guns, before stepping closer to him, one on either side. Pulling up short, Alex lowered his central gravity, rocking on the balls of his feet. They came at him at once.

From the right, the man lunged, aiming a wild punch at him, trying to hit him in the chest. Alex stepped back, leaning away as the kick from the man's partner flew at his head. With a flick, Alex hooked his arm round the mans leg, pulling him before twisting him in a throw at the other man. The two landed in a heap, a dull thud and a grunt from the pile.

An arm sneaked its way out around Alex's neck, cutting off the air. He felt the heat rise to his face as he struggled, wedging one arm in slowly between his neck and the mans wrist, aware that he was quickly running out of oxygen. Slowly he pried the arm further away from him, gasping as he could breathe again. The man bucked, pulling him back into him. Twisting his arm, Alex clasped mans wrist, hitting the point were his vein ran over his nerve point and crushed it. There was a scream, and Alex slid out, a roundhouse kick flashing out to take out the other man as he came at him.

Stumbling back away from the attack, the man flicked his wrist, gripping a small, clean blade. Alex flew at him, flat palming his forearm that held the knife before grabbing hold and kicking out again as he spun. The side of his bare foot smashed into the mans temple, knocking him out easily. He carried on spinning, knee close to him as he had been taught watching as three men stood up and neared. Warily, Alex watched, unsure of how long he would last now that they had seen him fight.

The man with the moustache laughed, watching with an open grin. He had to admit, the boy was good, taking out two of his men as easily as he had. The boy was gasping, plainly effected by the hold Ryan had put him in. Ryan, on the other hand looked furious, holding his wrist stiffly by his side as though to keep it from moving. With a sigh he stepped backwards, giving his men more room to move.

Ryan dived, kicking out at the boy's face. Alex stumbled as he blocked, grunting as the cuts on his arms began to bleed sluggishly. The punch that followed doubled him up, taking all the air out of his lungs as he curled protectively. He twisted, towards another man, fist landing on his nose with a crunch. The man yelled, staggering away as his eye's watered. Alex swung himself away from a kick that appeared out of know where, feeling it hit his shoulder instead of his face. He was breathing heavily, the burn's on his shoulders flaring in pain each time he moved.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eagle, crouched in the grass, watching the fight with undisguised amazement. Alex rolled his eye's in his head, sparing the man no more of his attention. Quickly, he looked out to see if he could spot any of the other SAS men. Someone kicked him in the ribs, and Alex cried out as he felt something shift. He was hit from behind, the mark landing on his back and sending forth a bubble of curses. He fell forward, panting harder than before as he slowed his fall. His vision swam as the pain rolled across him, and Alex sighed at the fact he should still be on pain killers.

Two arms grabbed him and pulled him up, turning him towards the man with the moustache. His head hung on his chest as he struggled to get himself under control. Piece by piece, he felt a his facade slip into place, turning his face into a mask of indifference. He raised his head to look directly into the eye's of the man in front of him, careful to keep himself devoid of all emotion.

Eagle couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the difference between the Cub he had walked with and the one in front of him now. The boy was steeled against everything, and Eagle felt his heart-break at the sight on someone so young. He didn't know what to do. Somewhere behind him, there was a growl as Wolf ran past, diving at the one man who wasn't doing anything. Shortly behind him, Fox jumped out, kicking at the man with the moustache as he turned around. Eagle stood up and started running, watching as Snake joined in behind Alex.

Soon all four of them were fighting, Alex slumped on the ground from where the men had dropped him. He watched, aware of K-Unit trading blows with the men, hitting each other repeatedly. There was a cry behind him and he spun his head round, watching as Snake fell. The crack of the gun registered in his ears as the man shot at Wolf on the other side of the jeep.

Throwing caution to the wind, Alex ran at him, hitting his arm away before kicking him in the nuts. The man doubled over, reflexively dropping the gun. Alex knocked it away with his foot, kneeling next to Snake. Feeling for a pulse, he was relieved to find the man unconscious, but otherwise fine. There would be a lump where he had been hit though.

Eagle watched out of the corner of his eye as Cub checked on Snake. He looked up at us, before shouting that he was fine; just out for the count. The words echoed through his head as he let out the breath he'd been holding, focusing on the man in front of him. He thought Snake had been shot when he heard the gun go off. Fist tightly held, Eagle punched the man in front of him in the stomach, taking a step closer to deliver another one to the jaw. There was a crunch and the man spat out teeth and blood. Eagle grinned at the man. "Smile for us now, would you?" There was a growl, and he lunged at Eagle. The two began to parry blows, each trying to hit the other, landing only dull hits.

There was a crack of a gun and a voice stilled each of them.

"Stop were you are or you get the boy back with a head full of metal."

Eagle whipped round to see Cub glaring at the man with the moustache. The man was holding a Colt M1911 to his head, smiling at the way each of them stopped moving. It was just him and Wolf left standing, Fox knocked out in between the two of them.

Eagle looked at his unit leader, watching as he took everything in. Wolf looked better off than the rest of them, his opponent breathing heavily and clutching his ribs tightly whilst he stood glaring at the man with the gun.

"If you wanted him dead, you would have shot him by now." Wolf growled.

The man shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Stand down or you'll find out."

Making a noise at the back of his throat, he turned to Eagle who shrugged, keeping an eye on things. "No choice really on this one mate."

The man gestured with the end of the gun and the two SAS men got down on their knee's. With a grin, Wolf's opponent stood in front of him, and slammed his fist into his face, sprawling Wolf across the floor. Eagle snorted at the man. "Sore looser huh." Cub snorted from where he was.

Wolf pushed himself back up, smearing the blood across his face as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry hunny," Eagle smiled in a motherly tone. "You got it." Alex laughed from where he was, grinning over at them. _Only Eagle._

"Eagle." Wolf muttered, turning to look at him with a glare.

"Yes hunny?"

"Shut up."

"Got Cub to laugh, didn't I." Eagle grumbled under his breath, turning away from the man.

Alex watched as both men were knocked out, neither fighting as they were hit. Turning back to the man with the moustache, he kept his face blank. "What do you want?"

The man laughed, gun unwavering as the boy met his eyes without flinching. "Nothing. We're just here to take you back."

"Oh, so you're the pick up team. Why? Not good enough to be in with them? Or is it just brawn not brains with you."

The man with the moustache growled, face turning red. "Shut up." He yelled, hitting Alex with the gun. Blood trickled down from his forehead, running into his eyes.

"Get up." He muttered, putting the gun in its holster under his arm and turning away to a moblie phone. The man who had been fighting Wolf coughed and kicked someone. The other walked over to Alex and pulled him up roughly, manhandling him towards the jeep. The man paused to open the door when he felt the boy twist out of his grip. He went to yell, pausing as he felt his own gun pushed into his jaw. He closed his mouth and swallowed heavily, aware of his adams apple next to the gun. He didn't even register the hit before he was out cold and falling to the floor.

Alex sighed and used one hand to brush his fringe and the blood away from his eyes. He ducked, moving along the jeep slowly as he watched the men. One was oblivious to everything, talking on a phone just out of ear shot. The other walking round his comrades, shaking them in an attempt to wake them up. Quietly, Alex moved behind him, knocking him out before lowering him to the ground. There was just the man with the moustache left.

Quietly, Alex made his way over, gliding over the concrete as he neared. The man spoke quietly into a mobile, almost nervous, as he stared out over the fields. "Of course sir." Alex paused, lifting the gun up towards the man's head as he flipped the phone shut with a sigh. The man spun, pausing when the gun aligned with his face. "Ah."

Alex watched as the man's gaze settled on the gun, looking down his nose at it as though trying not to move. "Phone." Alex said coldly, stepping towards him with his hand outstretched. The man paused, slowly moving forward, eyes on the barrel. The placed the phone into his hand, resting there a second. He threw his fist up to knock the gun out of the boys hands, but Alex had guessed he would. He side-stepped and swept the man's feet out from under him, hitting him once behind the ear with the butt of the gun.

The man collapsed, unconscious at his feet. Alex sighed and pocketed the phone, walking back over to where the SAS unit were. He looked at them and growled. "Great."

* * *

><p>Eagle moaned loudly, sitting up with one hand on his forehead. "Wow, what did I drink last night?" he muttered, looking down at Fox. The man snorted in his sleeping state, causing Eagle to shift uncomfortably before pushing his head out of his crotch with a thud.<p>

Alex looked back from the driving seat with a grin. "Well, you got your car Eagle."

"Shut up." The man grumbled, leaning back against the sides of the jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) You'd think that, what with it being half term, I'd have more time to write! Ha ha! Well, what do you think anyway? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ben rubbed his temples slowly. "I think I got sat on by an elephant."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Wolf." Eagle smiled, looking over the back of the chair from where he was riding shotgun.

"Reassuring."

Wolf growled from the driving seat, casting a glance in the mirror at the man and the teen sitting in the back. "Blame Cub. He got us in the jeep."

"Do you have any idea how much you weigh? It's not funny. How do you lug your own weight around everyday?"

Eagle snorted. "He's calling you fat there."

"Was not."

"If you say so Cub, if you say so."

Snake moaned from the space where he was lying as he stirred. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Ben shrugged, moving his hands away from his head. "You got taken out."

"Again." Eagle sang from the front, flashing him a grin. "You never where any good at hand-to-hand combat."

Snake shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

Eagle snorted, letting the silence drag a little before speaking again.

"Are we there yet?"

Wolf growled, shooting the man a glare. "Do not start this again."

"Don't start what again?"

"You know bloody well what."

Eagle moaned. "But I'm bored!"

"At least he's not telling us who's in the other cars." Snake muttered to Ben.

"That's because there are no other cars."

"Yet."

Eagle turned round again. "Cub wants to play a game, don't you!"

Alex sighed. "Not particularly."

"Okay! I spy with my little eye-"

"He said no, Eagle."

"-something beginning with... g."

"Grass." Ben, Snake and Alex said at the same time.

"Aw." Eagle whined. "How'd you guess?"

The men shared a look before Ben sat up a little straighter. "My turn. I spy... something beginning with t."

"TREE!" Eagle shouted from the front, earning another glare from Wolf.

"Nope." Ben smiled, popping the p on the end.

"Telephone line." Snake sighed, leaning against the sides of the jeep.

"Yep. Your turn."

"How could it not be tree?" Eagle moaned from the front grumpily.

Snake looked around slowly. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with... j."

"Jacket."

"No."

"Jumper."

"No."

"Juice."

"You do know your supposed to be able to see the thing Eagle."

"Oh."

"Jeep." Alex muttered, stretching his arms slowly.

"Yeah, your go."

The boy sighed, turning his head slightly. "Er... S."

"Street."

"No."

"Sun."

"No."

"City."

"That's a c, Eagle."

"Civilisation."

"That's a c too."

"Are you sure? Well then how about-"

"Is it a c?"

"..."

"Then no."

"Well I give up then." Eagle grumbled, turning back round to the front. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the silence reestablished itself for a while.

Ben turned to Alex. "So... How've you been since Australia?"

He shrugged in response. "Been better I suppose."

"Why were we breaking you out of there anyway?" Wolf asked, still concentrating on the road.

"You act like its my fault." Alex mumbled, wiping his hair out of his face as the blood dried on it.

"That's because it probably is..." Ben whispered theatrically.

"Well this time in wasn't. Swear down." Alex held his hands up as if surrendering. "I was minding my own business for once."

"Nothing to do with MI6?"

"Nada."

Ben let out a heavy sigh, ignoring the looks of the men around him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Wolf said, staring over his shoulder at the two of them. "He works for MI6?"

"Australia?" Snake picked out. "Wasn't that the one when-"

"Cub's an agent!" Eagle squealed, practically dancing in his seat.

"Wolf, would you please keep your eye's on the road." Ben sighed, shooting Alex an apologetic look.

Wolf ignored him. "He's an agent? What the f-"

"Language." Snake cut off, punching him in the arm round the back of the seat.

Eagle tutted. "There's a cub in the car."

"Plus you told us about Point Blanc."

Alex and Wolf winced, remembering different aspects of the mission the two had seen. Wolf turned back to the road. "Well that was a one time thing, wasn't it Cub?"

"Obviously not." Snake muttered. "This mean's you're the agent that Fox got shot for."

"It's not like I meant for him to get shot. Yu was not my fault."

"Yu?" Ben asked, turning to Alex.

"The guy who shot you."

"Oh."

"So Cub," Eagle sang from the front. "Do you get any cool gadgets? Like exploding mints like that film we went and saw ages ago when we were on-"

Ban laughed. "I don't think he's ever bothered with mints, you Alex?"

"Not with everything else he can put explosives into. What would the fun in that be?"

"So you get to blow things up?"

"Er... Well... Not really?" he offered, looking sheepish.

"What about Grief then." Wolf muttered from the front.

"I didn't mean to, I just had to stop him... Somehow."

"So you sent a snowmobile off the edge of a ramp into his helicopter and expected it not to blow up?"

"Yeah?"

Wolf snorted. "It had nothing to do with the fact you wanted to say 'I sleighed him'."

Eagle laughed whole heartedly. "That is brilliant!"

"What about Royal Blue then?" Ben mumbled.

"Well that one was deliberate, and had a point. That was legal. Kind of."

"The cage fight with the snakeheads."

"Technically, that was you." Alex retorted, eye brow cocked.

"It was your fault."

"You caused it."

"But if it weren't for you that never would have-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Wolf growled, frustrated, hands clenching the steering wheel.

Eagles mouth hung open. "You took on... a snakehead..."

"I don't think that's the impressive part." Ben mumbled to Alex, ignorant of the grimace he made.

"You never told us what you did in Australia Fox." Snake said, intrigued.

He shrugged. "I told you the basics."

"How many have you been on then?" Alex jumped in, turning the conversation away from Australia.

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Two, one before Australia. But now I'm back with these guy's."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm back with the SAS. Temporarily, anyway."

"Why? Didn't you guy's get a replacement?" Alex asked, looking round the jeep.

Eagle laughed. "Well, yeah, but he didn't really fancy sticking around after Wolf broke his nose."

"And his wrist." Snake put in, grinning as he looked at Eagle.

Wolf grumbled from the front. "The guy was a knob -"

"We've had a few." Cut in Snake with a disapproving look. Wolf just shrugged, watching them from the mirror.

Streets began to pass by as they entered housing estates on the edge of the city. Alex rolled his shoulders, stretching after having sat still so long. Ben sighed beside him. "Liverpool street Wolf."

"I know where we're going." He turned left onto a main road, following the traffic straight into a traffic jam.

"I'm not going Ben." Alex said, turning to the man in all seriousness. Ben watched him, and shrugged, trying to ignore the mask that slid over the boy's face.

"You don't have much choice."

Eagle turned to watch the two, unsure of how to react. They were staring at each other, coldness emanating from Alex as he stared down the indifferent man.

"Well how about-" He said, trying to loosen the tension flowing from the back, cut off by the sound of the door opening. Alex dived out, leaving the SAS men sitting there as though paused in time.

"Well I did not expect that." Eagle summarised, unable to keep the grin off his face.

* * *

><p>Alex dropped over the fence, calmly striding up to his back door. He twiggled the handle, like he always did, before pushing it open. The door was unlocked, like he'd left it. Slowly, he moved in, checking that the men who had broken in hadn't moved anything.<p>

Halfway down the corridor he froze, hearing the telltale creak of the couch. He furrowed his brow, listening for any other indication that there was anyone there. Behind the shut over door, there was a light muttering, soft and indistinct. Slowly he crept closer, ear next to the door, holding himself back from looking through the crack.

What he did not expect was the door to be thrown open into his face.

Stumbling back, he heard a curse and turned to run, making it no farther than three steps before a huge weight pounced and brought him to the ground. There was a shout as he struggled, unsure of what was being said, slowly being crushed by the weight.

Ben's shoes walked into his line of sight, the only proper thing he was able to see. He made out an echo of a laugh, as the things on him shifted slightly, giving him space to move his head. He gasped heavily, aware of the cut on his forehead reopening. He wheezed and looked up at Ben. "Damn."

Ben laughed harder, taking in the sight of his team mates piled onto the teenager. Wolf and Snake had landed atop his waist and legs, stopping him from moving too much. Eagle was perched on his back, originally sprawled across him, now sitting almost quite comfortably.

Eagle turned to look at him, cocking his head to one side in a question. "Now what?"

* * *

><p>Mrs Jones looked up as the door to her superiors office opened with a sleek movement, allowing Agent Daniels in first. He gave her a polite nod, before taking a seat in one of the rock hard, dark chairs. Behind him came a bundle of struggling limbs, held in a tight grip, almost like a hug, of SAS and teenager.<p>

Eagle dropped into a chair next to Fox, keeping hold of the fighting Cub. Snake and Wolf breathed a sigh of relief as they let go and stood behind the chairs, keeping an eye on the two.

Mrs Jones sighed, realising this was going to be harder than she thought.

Blunt snapped at the struggling boy, still trying to fight his way out of the mans grip.

"Sit still and pay attention Alex. Your acting like a child."

"Isn't that the point Blunt. It's why you use me."

Mrs Jones mentally face palmed, aware of how this was going to go.

"And yet you expect us to let you go? You know fully well how-"

"Shove it. Because I don't give a rats ass."

"Alex!" Mrs Jones burst out, completely ignored by her boss.

"You will do it Alex! I don't care if you don't want to. We are your legal guardians! I've told you before what will happen if you resist!"

"You wouldn't dare." The boy growled, letting his anger out through his voice. His struggling lessened as he said it, the only sign that he knew.

"You know I bloody well would. Are you going to act like an adult or are we going to have to take this further?" Blunt simmered.

"Sure. When you start paying me and treating me like an agent."

"Well then. I'm sure Miss Starbright would welcome the extended stay with her parents in Washington- especially with her father being so-"

"Fine." Alex snapped, completely still. The other men in the room were shocked at the change in the boy, shocked at everything they had heard, but knowing better than to comment.

Eagle slacked his hold, allowing Alex to stand up and out of his grip to move between Wolf and Snake. "What is it you want this time?"

Mrs Jones took up when Blunt made no indication to speak. "We have decided that after your more... recent expedition, you may need some more training to see how well you have improved. Therefore, we will be sending you back to-"

"She's going to say Brecon Beacons." Alex muttered calmly.

"Brecon Beacons." She continued without fail. "These men will take you home where you can get your things. You will leave as soon as possible."

"Pack light." Blunt called out, as Alex turned and left, walking out before the others even realised the dismissal.

**(A/N) So what do you think? Any good? I've been hard put to get some action in, but it seem's people are more bothered about the humour. So what do you think? More comedy or more fighting? **


	7. Chapter 7

The group was silent as they drove. Alex contemplated how the dull, clouded skies suited his mood too well. Nobody had said anything after they had left the headquarters of MI6, not even Eagle.

Wolf pulled into the drive of the small house in Chelsea, turning the engine off with a click. Alex stepped out the car, ignoring the glances that the SAS men gave him. He opened the front door with the key he had taken from Ben's pant pocket and walked in, checking that everything was as it had been before. By the time he made it back to the stairs, the others were standing, watching him go round the house. He went upstairs without a word.

Ben watched the retreating back with a sigh, before heading into the living room and sitting down. Eagle jumped onto the couch, spreading his legs on the couch much to Snake's annoyment. Wolf turned to him.

"Did you know?"

Ben looked up at him, watching him as he held himself stiffly. "Know what?"

"That they wanted Cub back in the SAS for training."

He shook his head. "Haven't heard anything about him since month's back. Didn't expect this though."

Eagle sighed and relented, moving his legs for Snake. "Well, at least we get to find out some more about our Cubby now! Bet you he'll show up those newbies- what were they called?"

"Badger? Hedgehog? Er, Hamster?" Snake scratched the side of his head. "I dont know- we wooped their asses, didn't bother to ask them."

Ben snorted. "Wow. Intimidating names huh."

Eagle sighed and shook his head. "But then again, it might have been Lamb."

"Someone got screwed over by the Sargent." Alex called from the doorway, startling them all.

"You done?" Ben asked, standing with the others.

He nodded once, letting the others out before following them and closing the door. Eagle slid into the car after him, placing him inbetween Eagle and Snake.

"Apparently he laughed and then ignored the Sargent. B-Unit had to talk him out of naming him Kitten."

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Why do i miss all the good stuff."

Snake laughed as they pulled onto the road. "Well now your back, it's going to be drills and pushups. Nothing even remotely interesting."

"Just the way i like it." Wolf grumbled, taking a left at an junction and heading away from the city.

Eagle sighed and shook his head, looking at Alex dramatically. "Bore."

"Whore." Wolf bit back without a second thought.

Ben laughed along with Snake. "When did you guy's get so funny?"

"Oh i've always been funny." Eagle commented. "You just never truly valued my superior talent for making-"

"You can't half chat bull." Snake cut off, earning a glare from the man.

"Now that was mean."

Alex sighed and shoved his bag in the boot like space behind the seats. "And i'm stuck with you guys for God knows how long? Help me."

Eagle threw his arm over the teenagers shoulders. "We know how to make you fit in."

"That just sounds scary. And reletively creepy." Snake whispered to Alex, who nodded.

"Thanks... But no thanks, Eagle."

The man pouted. "Why not?"

"Its probably a good thing." Ben murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Possum. Jaybird. Rat. Mongoose if you want to dig up bad memories." Snake counted, hardly able to supress the shiver as he remembered.

Eagle shrugged. "Well it was kinda his own fault."

"It was yours!"

"And we all nearly got binned for that one." Wolf muttered, catching Ben's eye. The man just shrugged and turned around.

"Technically, Alex has already been once, so he doesn't need it."

"So!" He pouted.

"And we do not want the Sarge on our tails the minute we walk into camp."

"Ah." The man nodded. "Makes sense."

"Oh no." Snake groaned, glaring at Eagle. "He's already planning."

Wolf nearly veared off the road. "God no."

"Please tell me-" Ben began, looking rather pale, "that i have not just brought death to us all."

Eagle grinned. "You have no idea how long i have had these ideas in my head. This is going to be perfect."

Wolf turned, taking his hands off the steering wheel, diving across the gap with his seatbelt still on, going for Eagle. "No way in hell am i letting you out of my sight. I've seen our files- the chicken incident is written on there!"

Ben lept for the steering wheel, as Wolf continued to attack the SAS man, wrestling with him across the seats. "Wolf!"

"Thats in our files!" Snake shouted, half heartedly trying to get Wolf to let go. "It wasn't even us!"

"Well, it was Eagle." Ben pointed out, trying to keep the jeep heading straight.

Alex coughed from between the mesh of people. "I hate to ask, but what's the chicken incident?"

Eagle coughed harshly, rubbing his shoulder as the two were pried apart. "Well, you see, what happened was-"

"Eagle snook into the Sargents office and set up a prank. Essentially, the next day, when he walked into his office, a bucket pull of glue fell on his head. When he stormed back out of his office, a box of yellow feathers landed in him. His secretary then hands him a package, and when he opens it, there was an egg and a bad chicken joke. To add insult to injury, there was a plastic beak on an elastic string in the packet." Snake muttered.

"Stupid idiot wrote it in his own hand writing the day after he'd given in his field assessment. We were nearly binned for it." Ben said, glaring at Eagle.

"I don't even know how many weeks we got kitchen duty for." Wolf growled, hands tight on the steering wheel.

Eagle laughed. "Well youtube thought it was worth it!"

"..."

"Let's not tell the Sargent." Ben muttered, turning to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Alex sighed and rubbed the side of his head. The drive had been awkward, no one wanting to ask anything quite yet.<p>

Besides Eagle. Of course.

"So... Cub."

Alex sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "What."

"You're an agent."

Alex shrugged, deciding not to give them too much.

"Well then." Eagle continued, as though he had answered. "How may missions have you been on?"

"Two." He offered, still not looking at him.

Ben snorted. "More than that."

"How would you know?" He sighed, looking at him, eyebrow's raised.

Ben counted on his fingers. "There was the one with Wolf, the one with me, the one after me. Oh, and obviously the one with you-know-who."

"Whats with the Harry Potter reference?" Snake asked, watching Alex carefully. The man shrugged back, turning round to face them.

"Well then you know how many." Alex said, resigning to look pointedly out the front windscreen.

Ben looked at his watch. "Damn it Wolf you drive too fast."

"What?" The man glanced at him, turning down a beaten track.

"Normally, it takes over 3 hours to get here. You on the other hand, cut it down to 2."

Eagle whistled. "Now that is good."

"Not necessarily a bad thing either." Snake said, looking pointedly at Eagle.

"Yeah, but this was our time to find out more about Cub." Ben hissed.

"Oh this always happens." Alex muttered, barely discernable. "I've vanished all of a sudden."

Ben offered him a small smile. "You know what i mean."

With a tear off gravel, Wolf pulled to a stop before the gate of Brecon Beacons. A man walked over with a clipboard as Wolf let the window down.

"Hey guy's. Heard you were coming back."

"Hey horse- why the long face?" Eagle shouted from the back, leaning forward.

"Why do you make that joke everytime you see me?" The man groaned rubbing his forehead. "And my name is not horse! Its Couger!"

"Sure Horse, sure."

The man sighed, before writing something down. "I don't know how you guy's put up with him."

"Just knock him out and leave him somewhere- usually works." Wolf muttered.

Cougar checked his board again. "Say's here you've got an agent with you?"

Eagle bounced in his seat. "Yeah! Look! It's Cub."

The man bent down to look in, eye's widening at the sight. "He's a kid!"

"And he's still here." Alex muttered, pointedly staring at the man with a calm face.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be taking him to hospital first, he's covered in blood."

Ben waved him off lightly. "We wouldn't get him within three miles of a hospital without half of us needing to go ourselves."

Cougar shrugged, taking one last look. "What ever you say. Sarge is waiting in his office. He's not happy by the sounds of things though."

Wolf sighed. "We never see him on the best of terms anyway."

The man laughed, guesturing to his friend to raise the barrier. "Here here. Good luck."

"Thanks!" Eagle shouted as they drove off, heading towards camp.

Wolf tore down the pathway, arriving no more than a minute later. Slowly, the group tumbled out, stretching their muscles after the long drive. Alex moved carefully, unsure of how his back would react to the sudden activity under the t-shirt he had put on.

With a glance at the rest of them, Wolf led them to the Sargents door, knocking once, before opening the door when they were told to. Each of the men filed in, snapping to attention and saluting, stiff and straight as they were taught.

The Sargent appraised them coolly. "At ease."

At the same time, the relaxed slightly, sliding their legs open slightly with their hands behind their back. The Sargent nodded before walking over to them.

"Welcome back. I assume everything went to plan?"

Eagle smiled at the man. "We weren't really needed."

The Sargent raised his eyebrows. "Why not? I assume that nothing exploded, so why wouldn't you be needed for an infiltration into a Scorpia compound."

Eagle shrugged, unable to hide a grin. "Cub got himself out."

The Sargent walked away to sit behind his desk, pulling a file out a draw.

"Ah Cub. Can i ask why I have nothing on you Cub?" he asked, finally acknowledging the teenager.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"Tell me then. What exactly have you done in the months since you were last here?"

"Classified sir."

The Sargent stared at him. "You are telling me, that my clearance isn't high enough?"

Alex didnt reply.

"Bullshit." He growled, throwing down the file on to his desk. "What the hell have you done that could be classified!"

Eagle muttered something about the Prime Minister down the end of the line which the Sargent didn't hear. Snake elbowed him in the side, stopping him from speaking up.

The Sargent shook his head. "I'm calling MI6- get this mess sorted out." He paused. "You know the rules. You have the rest of the evening off. Timetable's on your door. Dismissed."

As one the men saluted, walking out the door. They sighed as it closed.

"Well that went better than expected." Eagle smiled cheerily.

"Only beacuse he was too busy to be annoyed at you." Wolf growled, looking at his watch.

Eagle shrugged. "Works for me."

Ben yawned, cracking his back. "Shall we?"

Alex pulled his bag out the jeep before trudging behind the rest of the unit to Bunk house 11. It was exactly how he remembered- cold, dark, and depressing.

Alex sighed in his head. He was not looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>"Irratable mother hen-of-a-medic. Available in every SAS unit at Brecon Beacons." Ben shouted as Alex ran out the Bunk, chased by Snake. The teenager sprinted straight into the woods, dodging and weaving, sending Snake into a mad fit of rage when he lost sight of the boy.<p>

Alex sighed as Snake vanished from his trail as he reached the lake. He already knew he'd hate it here.

Slowing, Alex stopped in front of the smooth surface, watching his reflection look back at him. A cool wind blew over his shoulders, reminding him of why he was out here instead of pretending to be part of a unit.

It was Ben's fault really. They had walked into the bunk, Alex shoving his bag under his bed as the rest of the men settled down for a night of doing nothing.

"So... Are you going to get them sorted out?" He had asked, innocently from where he was sat, a book hiding the bottom half of his mouth.

He had shrugged. "Its fine."

Snake had then decided to go into a huge lecture on the dangers of open wounds that hadn't been cleaned, stalking up to Alex in an attempt to get to his wounds. For several minutes, the two had darted round the room, as he had tried to avoid the medic. Eagle had grabbed hold of him from behind, and startled him, leading Alex to flip him over his shoulder and into the path of the medic.

Whilst it had worked, it just sent Snake into a frenzy at the thought of worsening the cuts on his arms and back.

So much for the luck of the devil.

Alex sighed again, watching water ripple in the wind. The sun, still out offered little heat to him as he stood, listening.

In the distance, there was an echo of gunfire from the shooting range, and the shout of an instructor in some form of exercise not far from where he stood. There was the tell tale crack of twigs as someone moved through the wood's towards him. With a sigh, he turned to see Ben, emerging from the trees.

"Thought i'd find you here."

Alex shrugged, watching the man come to a stop infront of him.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Your going to have to tell them at some point- they'll find out eventually."

"Not necessarily. You know that."

"And what if your old wounds effect you? Hell, i know what trouble a gunshot wound can do- don't you think they should be aware of it?"

Alex shook his head, refraining from touching the scar on his chest. "It hasn't effected me in months Ben."

"Its Fox here." He sighed and sagged, placing his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure you wont change your mind? What if it accidently gets-"

"Its fine."

"Well what are you going to do about Snake then?"

Alex winced. "No idea."

"You may as well let him sort out your arms."

"I'd rather do it myself." he muttered, looking at them.

"Just let him do it Cub." Wolf growled, from the tree line, stalking toward them.

Fox jumped a foot in the air. "What the hell?"

Alex sighed. "They're not even that bad."

"How long were you standing there for?" Fox asked, hand on his heart.

"Not that long." Alex muttered. "You need to pay more attention."

"Sorry Mr Gunshot-" Alex cut him off with an elbow to the stomach.

Alex turned to Wolf as he stopped, not far from them. "They're fine."

"They're obviously not. They need to be cleaned and bandaged- you have your assessment tomorrow."

"They're fine."

"Its either you go see Snake or i drag you to the medical rooms." Wolf growled.

"I'll tell them what i know about you if you don't get them sorted out." Ben added in a mild undertone, watching Alex out the corner of his eye.

"Damn." He muttered, shaking his head. "I'll see Snake."

Fox grinned. "Well then- shall we?"

The three moved towards the woods, heading back to the bunk house.

"I hate you." Alex grumbled with a glare.

Fox smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Look! Its up early! Ha ha! Iv been plagued with the need to write since i last updated, and i wasnt sure when id be happy to leave off. This is a pretty long chapter. Any way. Not sure if ill upload again some time this week- but i can always try.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and told me what they'd like in the next few chapters. Iv had many brainwaves since, and id like to say im not running out of idea's any time soon. **

**Damn plot bunnies.**


	8. Chapter 8

Snake was on Alex before they had walked through the door.

"Sit down, shut up and take your shirt off." He growled, dragging Alex over to the bed and forcing him down.

Alex sighed. "Snake, listen-"

"I don't care what you want to say- i don't want to know! I'm looking at them and thats fi-"

"Snake!"

"-nal. What?"

"I was going to say you could do my arms."

Snake blinked. "Oh."

Eagle bounced in his bed. "What changed your mind then?"

"Wolf threatened to drag him to the medical rooms." Fox said, taking a seat on his own bed and stretching out.

"Worked didn't it?"

Snake rummaged under his bed, pushing aside his bag to reach the first aid box behind it. "Well take your shirt off then and I'll-"

"I don't need to take my shirt off for you to do my arms."

"Well... no, i suppose not."

Fox chuckled from where he was, picking up a book from the top of his cupboard.

Alex held his hands out, letting Snake grip his wrists tightly. He let go, only to take out some antiseptic wipes from the box and carefully wipe his forearms. Alex stayed still, letting him go over them, watching as he pulled out small pieces of glass when he came across them. It could have been worse.

In the background, Eagle chatted easily with Fox. Wolf sat, cleaning his gun on the otherside of the room whilst keeping an eye on the two, commenting occasionally.

Snake sighed and sat back on his heels, putting down the tweezers and wrapping the wipes back up in their packet to throw away. More gently, he took them again and wrapped them in a thin, but tight layer of bandage. Taping it down, he wiped his hands and put the bandages and the box back.

"They'll be fine- just let me check them in the morning."

"Thanks." Alex said, smiling slightly. He stretched his arms and moved to stand up, when Snake pushed him back down.

"No."

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Take your shirt off. I need to do you a full medical." He said, standing back to look over him.

"No, I'm going to take a shower." He said, standing up at the protest of Snake.

Fox laughed from where he was, smothering it when he caught Alex's eye.

"No your not." Snake said, pushing him down on the bed. "I need to check you over."

Alex shook his head. "No thanks. Getting a shower with these on won't kill me."

"So? I need to do a full-"

"Get my file off the Sarge then. I smell, and I'm covered in gunk. I'm getting a shower." Alex stood and pulled a towel from his bag before walking out the hut. He could hear Fox's laugh behind him.

"He was very specific when he said you could take a look at him." Wolf pointed out.

"Maybe he's just shy?" Eagle asked from the bed.

Alex shouted back casually, through the open door. "Or maybe I just dont swing that way!"

There was a thud and more laughter as Fox fell off his bunk in tears.

* * *

><p>The showers were cold and dark, with a damp smell that was easily detectable. Alex sighed as stood under the cold spray, letting the blood and dirt wash away and clean his back.<p>

There was little noise in the room beside the splash of water as it landed against him. With aching shoulders, Alex tired to run some heat back into his arms, rolling his shoulders to ease the stiffness that had set in from the cold water.

Absently, Alex ran his hand over his bullet scar, remembering the bliss that he had felt when he was lying there. He wondered why it didn't still hurt. It should- even if it was only occasionally. Ben had said something about still having to take his pain meds every once in a while. And his was in his arm.

With a sigh, Alex stretched, feeling his back move as he raised his arms. The sores on his back held, and his wrists ached with only a dull throb.

Quickly, he dired himself and got changed in the cubicle, towel drying his hair as he came out. Fox sat on the bench opposite him.

"You okay?" He asked, flipping his phone open to check the time.

Alex stopped rubbing for a minute to stare at his friend. "You fell off the bed- are you okay?"

The man shrugged. "Wasn't too bad."

"It sounded like it hurt."

"I'm SAS. Falling off the bed doesn't hurt."

"If you say so."

Fox laughed and shrugged. "We're going to lunch soon. Wolf sent me to get you to hurry up."

"Okay." Alex replied, following the man out the room. "Didn't know you cared?"

"Me? Nah, i was all for leaving you. Snake, however, thinks you need to eat more and said we had to wait."

"Lovely."

"Oh i try."

* * *

><p>The door to the cantine was thrown open by Wolf as the group entered the room. The conversations carried over, washing over them as they walked in, heading towards the hatch. The server didn't even look up, shovelling the 'food' onto a plate and handing it to him.<p>

Alex followed the four to a table in the far corner, slowly taking in everything there was to see, ignoring the whispers and double takes people did. He hated the attention he was getting, and by the time they had sat down, everyone knew there was a teenager in the room- talk about an elephant.

Picking up his fork, Alex played with his food, dejectedly putting the mush into his mouth and trying to swallow against his better judgement. There was nothing else to eat around here, and he knew he'd need the energy. Plus he didn't exactly need Snake on his case.

Behind him, he heard the coversations lull, a quiet quickly spreading across the room. Fox stiffened from across the table, looking over Alex's shoulder at the approaching man.

"What," the man called, letting his voice echo across the cafeteria, "are you doing here brat?"

Alex refrained from rolling his eyes and ignored the man, eating the slush in front of him.

The man growled. "I asked you a question, kid. The SAS doesn't need brat's like you. Why don't you go home to your mother and cry like the child you are."

"Rat-" Snake tried, but was cut off by Alex, who had chosen that moment to look up.

"What's it to you?"

"I'll tell you what it is. Kid's don't belong here. All of us here had to work our asses off to even be considered to get in. And you just waltz in."

"Well, they never really cared much about the brains part. Did you have to knock it out of you or where you born like that?"

Rat's mouth dropped, and he began to splutter, trying to form some sort of sentence with his face bright red.

Alex looked over his shoulder, leaning back to take in the room around him, with a small smile on his face, before turning his back on him.

The SAS man flipped, letting his anger take over him. He pulled his fist back and dived at the boy, aiming for his face.

No one even saw him move. One minute, Alex was sitting there, back to Rat as his fist swung round to hit him: the next, the fully grown SAS man had his face in Alex's dinner, whilst the boy wrenched his arm up his back and forced him further into it.

There was silence, as the entire room stared at him, watching the two. Alex released the man and stepped back, slinking his hands into his pockets as Rat turned round to stare at him.

Alex let his mask of strong indifference slide across his face, his emotions hidden away in a facade of steel. "Back off."

With that, Alex turned and walked out, leaving his team mates among the frozen as they stared after him. It was quiet until the door shut behind him.

Fox began to laugh, quietly at first, and then louder, capturing everyone's attention. He stood up, still chuckling, and followed Alex out, laughing again each time he caught sight of Rat's dripping figure.

Eagle was the next to break the silence. "Whoa. What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Fox found Alex halfway to the bunk. He was still laughing to himself, occasionally shaking his head at some private thought.<p>

Alex sighed. "Well that went better than expected."

Fox laughed again. "It'll keep them off your back. For a while, at least."

He shrugged. "Maybe not."

Alex turned at the slapping of footsteps, looking up to see Eagle running towards them with a huge grin.

"That was pure genious." he shouted, jumping at Fox in glee. "I havn't seen a newbie so annoyed since the time when the Sargent made them stay over Christmas a couple of years back!"

Fox smiled. "Did you see his face?"

"You missed the best part as well!" Eagle squealed, unable to contain his excitement. "The Sargent came in and roared at Rat! Told him if he thought it was alright to lie and say that it was Cub, he'd be binned so fast he'd get friction burn!"

Fox laughed even louder, ignoring the scathing look Alex gave him. "You're right! That was genoius!"

"Even when the entire hall told him it was you, Cub, he carried on, saying if he could be beaten up by a teenager, then he didn't deserve a space in the SAS!"

Alex coughed, carrying on heading towards the bunk house. "But it was me."

Eagle smiled. "Doesn't make a difference as far as the Sarge is concerned."

"You've forgotten Rat."

Fox froze. "Ah."

"Ah indeed."

Eagle shrugged. "You have a reason to be here. And we know the Sarge won't bin you."

"Give him a good enough reason and he'll give it a go though." Alex muttered under his breath, pushing open the door to the room.

The three went to their own beds and sat down on them, some more heavily than others.

Eagle shrugged from where he lay sprawled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much- you have your assessment tomorrow."

"Damn." Alex pulled out his bag, absently checking no one had gone through it. "Do you know what I'm doing?"

Eagle sighed and picked up a peice of paper from the desk within arms reach of his bed by the door. "Endurance, fitness levels, swimming, languages, hand-to-hand, and shooting, by the looks of things. We'll be the one's testing you."

"You didn't do shooting last time you were here." Fox stated, looking across at him.

He shrugged. "But i know how to."

Wolf threw open the door and stomped in, shortly followed by Snake.

Snake shot him a look. "You should have ate more, before plunging Rat's face into it."

Alex shrugged, flahing him a smile. "His face put me off."

Eagle snorted. "You weren't such a comedian before."

"I was; you just never noticed."

Fox laughed, ignoring the glare Wolf shot him. Alex pulled out a textbook he had shoved into his bag, sighing when he saw it was physics.

Eagle rooted round in his draw for a bit, before looking around at the group. "Has anyone seen my deck of cards?"

Fox waved the pack round lazily. "Can't say i have Eagle."

"Oh. Well in that case- Fox! You have them!"

"Oh i do?" Fox sat up, comically looking around the room. "Where?"

"There!" Eagle jumped at him, landing on top of him with an oof. Snake laughed.

Alex looked up from his textbook, meeting Wolf's eyes. The man shrugged, and took to dismantling his gun, letting the more childish fight it out on the bed under the window. Alex sighed and pulled out his mobile that he had packed with his things. There where three messages:

Tom: "Dude, u missd skool agen. Blakewel tuk a flip."

Tom: "U didnt get pulld in agen did u? U neva told me wat the last 1 was 4"

Tom: "Gotta call from Jack. Was wonderin wer u wer. Told her i hadnt seen u. U mite want 2 call her. N me."

Alex sighed and ran his finger's through his hair with a slight smile. Tom had been like this since he had told him about the organ harvesters in the middle of the jungle. He replied with a grin.

"Dont worry. Nothin like that. Just gotta extended sick period. Curtesy of one R&G."

Tom replied within a minute. "Gud. U had me worryd. Wer r u?"

Alex settled himself down, prepared for a long converstaion. Screw revision. "Hell."

"Wow. Wat they do dis time?"

"Got kidnapped."

"They kidnaped u? WTF?"

"No, got my self kidnapped. Ended up being dragged to BB. But guess whats worse?"

"Dont think it can get worse."

"Im back with my old unit."

"Damn. Luk of the devil. Ina negativ way."

"Lol. Dont know what to think of them though."

"Wat dya mean? Ur life reely sucks."

"Dont need to tell me. They seem better than last time."

"Anytin wud be betta den lst time."

Alex smiled, and looked up to see Fox and Eagle in a wrestling match, whilst Snake calmly cheated at the game of cards they were playing.

"Dont know mate. They seem alright."

"U wud say that. Stik it out. Ifya need a hand runnin from 6, u can camp at mine."

"Lol, thanks mate."

"Np. G2g, there startn agen."

"Good luck."

"Thnx. Ill need it."

Alex sighed and slid his phone away. He turned back to his textbook, and began to work throught the questions and revision work he had been set. He was already far enough behind as it was.

"You cheated too Snake!"

"So did you, but, I caught you."

"So?"

"Can't do anything with no proof."

Fox laughed and lay down his cards. "Sorry guy's, but i got a full house."

"Damn." Snake murmed.

Eagle spluttered from where he was, jumping up indignantly. "You cheated too Fox!"

"Are you sure?"

He paused before shaking his head and shouting. "I know you did! Stop it! I hat it when you do that!"

Fox shrugged and offered him a small smile. "Can't help it and you know it."

"If you say- Stop it! Your doing it again!"

Alex laughed, watching as Snake and Fox worked together to cheat by distracting Eagle for each other. Eagle, on the other hand, couldn't cheat for a toffee.

Wolf sighed from his bed, looking up from his gun. "Pipe down will you."

"Spoil sport." Eagle muttered, turning back to the game.

Fox grinned at Snake, before turning over his cards with a morbid face. "Fold."

"What?" Eagle asked looking up from his own set.

"There's no way i can win against Snake. He's just too good." He whispered, looking down.

"What?" Eagle shreiked, looking backwards and forwards. "You alway's woop Snake's butt from here back to Scotland! What the hell?"

Fox shrugged, raising his head with tears in his eye's."I just don't want to loose my friends."

Eagle paused, turning from one to the other. "I don't know- are you sure?"

He sniffled, wiping his nose against his sleeve. "i just can't face driving Snake into the ground like this."

Eagle flipped his cards over to. "Then I'll fold as well."

Snake grinned, and flourished his hand which held nothing. No matching pairs, no streaks. Nothing.

Fox laughed and wiped the tears from his eye's. "Oh I am good."

"What?" Eagle's mouth dropped. "You tricked me!"

"Course i did."

Wolf sighed as the two began to fight, rolling around on the floor, knocking over the table. Alex slid his textbook away as Wolf walked to the other side of the room.

"Light's out."

Fox and Eagle ignored him, not even stopping when the darkness took over the room. Alex slipped out of his pants, and into the bed before trying to make himself as comfortable as possible.

He just hoped his nightmares would stay away for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So guy's, what do you think? Ha ha! Any idea's where your hoping for this to go, or are you just along for the ride? **

**Thanks for those who have reviewed so far! **


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sat up sharply, breathing heavily. The room was quiet, the SAS men undisturbed in their sleep.

Shivering, Alex pulled the covers up round his neck as he tried to quell the deep cold that lingered on him as he thought about his nightmare. It had been Jack. Jack screaming, screaming as she was dragged away, dragged away by a group of shadowey figures that laughed and cackled as she had screamed at him for being unable to stop them from shooting her-

Alex gasped and his eyes shot open. He knew he wouldn't sleep again. Not now.

Taking his phone, Alex got up and walked out, carefully avoiding Fox and Eagle who were sprawled on the floor in each other's embrace. It looked as if they were still half way throught their fight and had just fallen asleep. At any other time, it would have been funny.

Softly closing the door behind him, he left the cabin behind and headed towards the edge of the woods which were encompassed in shadow. There was a soft caw of a bird through the tree's as he entered, walking further into the darkness.

Quietly, Alex flicked open his phone, pulling up the number Jack had given him before he left, who he knew would be up and active even with the time difference. She would have spent the majority of her time talking to her mum or at the hospital, checking up with her dad. Then there were always her siblings and cousins to spend the night up and awake with.

The phone rang twice before a loud voice shouted down the phone to him.

"Alex!"

"Hey Jack, you okay?"

"Me!" She yelled, and he pulled the phone away from his ear with a grin, listening to the rant on the other end with a feeling of warmth.

"Jack!"

"-and you could have been killed before i would have even known you'd gone missing if i hadn't called Tom and he said that he hadn't seen you! You have no idea how worried i've been, unable to explain to my family what you do that has me getting so worked up-"

"Jack!"

"What!"

Alex paused. "It's nice to hear from you."

There was a half chuckle, half sob, before Jack spoke again. "Same to you. Do i want to know?"

"Probably not. How's the family?"

She replied with an honest laugh. "Exactly as i described them. They're as insane as before! Even more so! God I've missed them."

"How about your dad?"

"He's been better, but mum said that this is the most lively he's been, what with me coming over."

Alex paused, thinking carefully. "You know you can spend as long as you's like over there, i mean, i'm sure if you wanted to stay-"

"Na-ah. I've got my little ward back over in England thanks."

There was an echo in the background, followed by a loud roar of laughter. The phone was taken from Jack, her voice replaced by a similar, but totally american version, unchanged by british way of life.

"So you're the one who kidnapped my sister. I'll have you know-"

There was a cry as he was cut off, and Alex couldn't hide the smile as Jack ranted over at him, going on about something to do with first grade and a duck to her brother. The laughter increased as the phone hit him, and a there was a yell.

Alex sighed, aware that this could take a while like any conversation with Jack's american counter-parts, and sat with his back against a tree. He listened to the sound of Jack talking and laughing with her family, ignorant of the phone in the one moment of bliss that she had to share with them, for the first time since she had taken christmas off over there when Alex had been 10. He had gone with Ian to Spain that year instead.

Looking down, Alex stared at him wrists, staring at the bandages that swallowed them. He could see the scar on the back of his hand from when he had been stook in the botanic garden of poisons and killer plants, a faint silver splotch on his skin. But at the same time, he could see the blood, the blood of many he had accidently and indirectly killed.

The noise faded away from him as he stared at him hands, wondering, not for the first time, what he had become. He knew things could have been different, and that he had saved lives, hundreds and thousands of lives each time he did that which was surely killing him.

But it did not help. To him, he was a cold blooded killer.

Alex put his head in his hands, hair falling across his face to hide the broken mask that slowly slid off. The time on his phone showed 4:59, enough time for him to get changed and be ready before the rest of K-Unit awoke.

Reluctantly, he turned the phone over in his hands, the indistinctive chatter leaking out. He pulled it closer to his ear and shouted.

"Jack!"

"Oh God! Sorry Alex! I forgot about you! What were we talking about?"

"Nice to see you love me. It's nothing, I was just saying goodbye and goodnight."

"Oh, okay. Call me tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course." Alex smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too."

There was a click as Alex hung up, the phone eerily silent in the sudden change. He sighed and shook his head, trying to physically dispell the grim thoughts that lingered in his head.

Quietly, he made his way back to camp, his thoughts trained on his assessment that day.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled himself over the netting, ignoring the feeling of it tearing at his skin as he pushed himself harder and harder in an attempt to make it over the finish once again. It was his 6th time doing it, and already his muslces were screaming in agony from the fitness and swimming.<p>

The morning had been almost boring, uneventful from the moment he had returned to the hut to now. Breakfast had been tense, everyone watching him to see if he would do anything. Ben had sat beside him, keeping an eye on him just incase.

Alex dropped as the ground neared, letting go of the swing rope and landing easily despite his weariness. He ran for the last 10 metres, before stopping in front of Wolf. The man stopped the timer and grunted, holding the stopwatch out to Snake who jotted down the time.

Eagle flashed him a grin and handed him a bottle of water. "Not bad there squirt."

"Dont... call me... squirt." he panted, half heartedly glaring as he doubled over in an attempt to breath.

"Just you try and stop me."

"Eagle stop tormenting the kid." Snake muttered, writing something down on the clipboard before flicking slowly through the pages he already had.

"Why?"

"'Coz he can't defend himself properly in this state."

"There's... a thing... called revenge..." Alex said, straightening and moving to not let his muscles seize up.

"Plus," Fox put in, "we have hand-to-hand in 5 minutes. And i don't garentee your safety."

"I can take him." He said boldly, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Tell that to the six that he took out without a weapon."

"Good lot of help, you lot were." Alex grinned, breath back and looking as if nothing had happened. He stretched slowly, leaning backwards to warm up his back. He tried to ignore the slight twitch in his ribs, and remembered the fight when he had been kicked in the back.

Fox snorted, trying to cover it up with a polite cough at the look Wolf gave him.

Snake sighed and dropped the clipboard to his side. "We should get going before Shark gets an excuse to give us hell."

"Well, you say that, but nobody expected Cub to do the full six laps, and in the time limit." Fox pointed out. "Rub that in his face."

Eagle laughed and threw his arm around Snake's shoulders, as the group began to move towards the cabin they used for fighting.

Fox sidled up to Wolf. "What do you think of him?"

"The kid? He's not bad, i suppose."

"Wolf, he's up to standard as if he's been doing this for awhile. Hell, he's doing better than half the recruits after they've been here for a month."

"Alright." Wolf grumbled, "So he's good. What do you want, Fox?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing- its just... Nothing."

Fox raised an eyebrow letting the silence drag. Finally Wolf sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Eagle trying to mess with Cub's hair, but not quite being fast enough.

"The Sarge spoke to me before we headed to the lake. He has nothing on Cub. Nothing. All he's got is what he look's like, and that he's to be known in relation to MI6. He doesn't even have his age."

"So he's pissed."

"More or less."

Fox sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. Not even his age?"

"No." Wolf shrugged. "He wanted to see if i could get anything out of the kid. But the thing is, i'm not sure i want to. The kid is... well... i don't know what it is. He's just different."

"Not soldier, not spy." Ben summmed up nodding.

"Exactly."

Eagle chose this moment to run forward, past the two, to the doors. He threw them open with a grand guesture, letting them slam against the walls with a grin on his face. The men inside ignored him, still watching the fight with an avid interest.

Snake sighed and made his way in, playfully punching him in the arm as he passed Eagle.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined, clutching his arm dramatically.

"Suck it up bird brain." Fox said, pushing him into the room with a grin.

"Dog breath."

"You're asking to be plucked."

"Oh go hound someone else."

"Go lay an egg"

"Was your mum a bitch too?"

"At least mine never left the nest."

Eagle growled, diving at Fox, sending the two rolling onto the mats.

Alex sighed and stepped in, keeping out of the way at the edge of the hall.

A man walked up to Wolf with a grin as he entered.

"Wolf! You ready for an ass whoopin?"

Wolf shot him a look. "Not this time Falcon. Got Cub's assessment."

"Cub? You mean the kid who had it with Rat yesterday-"

"Yeah, that one." Eagle and foxed rolld to a stop at their feet, barely out of breath. "But we need more people for a tag team."

"More people?" A man with dark blonde hair sidled up to the group. "You don't need any more than four- and your all capable enough. I mean, none of were injured whilst you were off base. I heard you weren't even needed. Why would you need anyone else to fight a kid?"

K-Unit exchanged glances.

"Let's just say he's good and leave it at that." Snake finally put in, handing his clipboard to Falcon.

The man let out a whistle as he flicked through the scores. "Sheesh. That is good."

The two men on the mat finally stopped fighting when they realised no one was watching them fight, and came over, panting slightly. Falcon held out the clipboard for his unit to look at, before gazing round the room.

"Speaking of the kid, where is he?"

Eagle looked round the room. "He was right behind Fox."

Said man sighed and stood, holding out his hand to help Eagle up after him. "You really are good Cub."

There was a voice from between the foreign unit, right next to Falcon's ear. "Oh i try."

All the men jumped, stepping back. Falcon let go of the clipboard, and Alex swiftly caught it. Alex let a small smile slip onto his face, looking innocently at the clipboard.

"What the hell kid!" Falcon growled, trying to quell his speeding heart.

Fox coughed. "Damn it. I hate it when that happens. I hate it when you do that."

"Oh i know." He grinned, before moving to stand back by his own unit.

"Don't do that." Wolf growled at him as he passed him.

"Well, technically, you should all have noticed me- you're all just to unobservant to notice. Even you Fox."

Fox shrugged. "I didn't go through the same channels of training as you."

Snake shook his head. "Anyway. This is L-Unit." He guestured to each man in turn. "Falcon, Jay, Shark, and Lion."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said, offering them a small smile.

"We have to fight you kid? No offence like, but it look's like you drew the short straw." The ginger haired Lion.

Alex shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "If you can take me. I mean, you are supposed to be SAS."

"Stop riling them up Cub." Wolf growled, cuffing him across the back of his head lightly. "And get onto the mat."

He shrugged, smiling lightly. Falcon shook his head.

"We're in for this one."

Wolf turned to his unit. "Snake, your playing damage control."

"Sounds fair." The scottish man smiled, taking the clipboard from Alex as they moved away.

The seven men surrounded the teenager as they walked into the centre of the mats. Alex turned to gaze at each of them, spinning slowly. Eagle was the first to strike at him.

The kick spun at his head from behind, and Alex instinctively ducked, kicking out himself at Falcon. The man grunted, taking a step back. Wolf jumped at him, fist's barraging him from the side as Alex straightened. He blocked, returning the hits easily without getting hit himself. Fox punched at Alex from the opposite side, and Alex pulled Wolf into his path.

The three from L-Unit attacked together, all aiming for different parts of him. Alex kicked out, snapping his foot into Lion's side whilst defending himself against the punches. Lion flew a few feet, slamming into Falcon as he neared.

"Lion, Falcon. Tag out."

Jay growled and attacked harder than before, a rage descending over him. Alex smiled at him flippantly as all of the attempts failed to land anywhere. Alex gripped his wrist and twisted, swinging his leg out to knock out Eagle's feet as he tried to sneak up on him. Alex spun, dragging Jay with him and pushed the two of them down to the floor.

Snake whistled. "Tag out Eagle and Jay."

They grumbled but obliged, moving to stand beside him and watch. Alex flew between attack's, never quite being hit, but dealing plenty of his own. The four left were careful not to stand to close together. Wolf managed to get his arm around the kid's neck, but Alex used it to his advantage, flipping the man with barely a strain before punching him in the back to make him collapse.

"Tag out Wolf."

"Damn." He muttered, picking himself up and moving away.

Fox and Shark, attacked as one, from each side. Fox punched at him, hitting his forearms as he dodged and swept his fists away. Shark brought his knee up, before snap kicking and cracking his boot into Alex's side. There was a crunch and Alex screamed in pain.

No one moved as the teenager collaped to the ground unconsious.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ooooo... This didn't quite turn out how i'd expected, and i bet not quite how you did either :D R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Snake ran to Cub's side, shortly followed by Jay, L-Units medic. They kneeled, taking care not to move him as the boy panted in his state. Shark ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I don't-"

"It's okay." Fox soothed, walking over. "It was probably an old wound that you hit."

"An old wound?" Snake asked, slowly and carefully straightening the boy out with the other medic's help. He put his hand on Cub's side, moving it carefully.

Alex woke with a start, sitting up and headbutting Snake.

"Oh my God, Cub! Are you okay? I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Snake. You're giving me a headache."

Fox snorted. "He's fine."

"What happened?" Eagle asked, bounding over to help him up, ignoring the glare Snake gave him.

"Nothing, just must've pulled a muscle in my side or something."

"That was not from a pulled muscle Cub." Jay said, brushing himself off as he stood with Snake. "And you know it."

"What i want to know, is where the hell you learnt to fight like that?" Falcon said finally, as though he was unsure of what to ask first.

Cub shrugged. "I used to take karate for a while."

"Half of that was not karate." Jay muttered, rubbing his wrist.

"You wouldn't know. You didn't take karate." Lion pointed out, pushing the man lightly.

"You're ribs are broken Cub. I'm taking you to the infirmary-" Snake said, latching one hand onto his arm.

"I've just bruised them, is all."

"They're broken. You need a scan and a-"

"They only need wrapping. And i can do that myself- if you leave off."

"Who's the medic here?"

"Who's the one with the bruised- and i stress bruised- ribs?"

Fox sighed and sat on the floor heavily. "Here we go."

Eagle flopped down beside him, watching as the two continued to argue.

"I don't care if they don't hurt, you just fainted-"

"I'm the one with the bruised ribs Snake, i think i'd know if they were broken."

"Aren't you going to argue that you didn't faint?" Eagle put in, flipping a coin he found in his pocket.

"What's the point? I fainted. And looked awfully good doing it." Alex replied, flashing him a wink.

Fox snorted. "Sure. But what about the squeal?"

"That's too far!" He argued. "It was a scream, not a squeal."

"You sure?" Eagle asked. "Sounded a bit too high pitched to be a-"

"Can it. Your just jealous you got tagged out."

"Shut up." Eagle mumbled. "It's not my fault Jay sat on me."

"I did not sit on you! I was forced-"

"You sat on me. End of story." Eagle stuck his tounge out childishly, ignoring the exasperated looks everyone shared.

Fox laughed. "He's doing it again."

"What again?" Wolf muttered exhasperated, picking up the clipboard from where it had been discarded.

"You've forgotten where the conversation was headed."

Cub flashed them a grin. "And it wasn't even me."

Snake growled. "I'm taking you to the infirmary-"

"How about this; I complete the rest of the assessment without any pain, and you get off my case."

He paused. "That doesn't benefit me at all."

"Like i care. If you insist, i'll wrap them."

"Of course i insist."

"Then we're sorted. I'll see you at hut 34 in ten minutes."

With a swirl, Alex turned and walked out, letting the doors slam behind him.

The hut was silent for a minute before Fox began to laugh.

Wolf sighed uncharacteristicly. "What is it this time?"

Fox giggled. "You were hoodwinked... Again."

* * *

><p>The hut was cold when Alex walked in, ignoring the mess that Eagle had left behind in the rush to get dressed that morning.<p>

Quickly, he pulled out the box from under Snake's bed, ignoring the duffel bag for the minute. Everything was ordered inside, and he easily found the thicker bandages he would need.

The air met his skin sharply as he pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head, careful not to pull at the scabs across his back from the many wound's he had accumulated over time. He breathed a short sigh of relief as the burns on his back did not stare beside a short protest when he raised his arms too far.

Conciously, Alex began to wrap his chest, remembering how he had been taught the exact same thing back when he had been with Scorpia. He tied the ends tightly, ignoring the twitch in his ribs, before pulling the top back on.

Crossing to his side of the room, Alex pulled out his phone from the small bag he had packed and switched it on. There was a message from Tom, which was basically just some bad joke about a girl in their class.

Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of Eagle, as he tried ot sneak up on him. With a sigh, Alex pushed his phone and his bag under the bed, opening the door to let Eagle fall in.

There was an omph and a groan, as Alex laughed, Eagle holding his head in his hands.

He growled, ruined by the pout on his face. "I came to get you."

Alex felt an eyebrow raise of his own accord. "Is that what you were doing?"

"Shut up. Wolf sent me to get you to hurry up."

"I was just leaving." Slowly the man picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off dramatically as he followed Cub.

The two went in silence, heading round the back of the cafeteria towards the language block. Alex broke the silence.

"So what languages am i being tested on?"

"Well," Eagle paused. "Unless we can find one of the Instructors, just spanish, french and german. Unless Fox learned some fancy stuff when he was with you."

"Wouldn't know personally. You should ask him."

"Well i will." Eagle grumbled as they arrived, pushing open the door for him.

Inside, there were rows of desks, lined up infront of a whiteboard full of scribblings in french that Alex could easily understand.

Wolf and Fox lounged easily on the chairs at the top of the room, chatting easily whilst Snake rooted round in one of the draws in a desk.

Eagle bounded up the room in a skip, weaving in and out of the desk's with a childish smile. Fox snorted.

"You pratt."

"Shut it dick-face."

"Wow. So mature."

"Go lick your own bollocks."

"Bet your mum was dissapointed when you hatched."

Wolf cut the two short with a growl. "Cut it out the two of you."

Eagle whined. "But he started it!"

"'Coz i give a shit about-"

"Wolf!" Snake sighed. "Don't bother."

Fox grinned. "He's picking up."

Alex laughed from beside him, making him jump. "Just don't tell Wolf."

Fox nodded, ignoring the embarrasment of having been scared. "So you ready?"

"Since when do i have a choice?" Cub smiled at him and turned, sitting at a desk opposite Wolf.

"Who's going first then?"

Wolf glared at Eagle one last time, before pulling forward a clipboard. "Me. We'll start with spanish."

"Como usted quiera." _As you wish._

Wolf's eyes sharpened. "¿Eres un orador seguro en este idioma?" _Are you a confident speaker in this language?_

He shrugged. "Yo puedo hablar lo suficientemente bien como para pasar por un nativo, a pasar de mi piel." _I can speak it well enough to pass as a native, despite my skin._

"Dime algo entonces. Acerca de sí mismo." _Tell me something then. About yourself._

"Bueno, tengo 14 años, y no tenga mascotas. ¿Cómo es eso?" _Well I'm 14 years, and i have no pets. How's that?_

"Suficiente." _Enough._

Wolf scribbled something down, before turning to Snake. "Your turn."

"Alors, comment avez-vous fait?" _So how did you do?_

"Bon je suppose. Vous faire français?" _Good i suppose. You do french?_

"Oui. Pourquoi?" _Yes. Why?_

"Je suppose que j'ai deviné que vous seriez le seul à le faire en allemand." _I suppose i guessed you would be the one to do german._

A half amused smile settled on his face. "Pourquoi?" _Why?_

"Aigle ne ressemblait pas exactement qu'il pouvrait comprende toute l'allemend." _Ealge doesn't exactly look like he could understand any german. _"Ou toute autre langue." _Or any other language._

He snorted. "Il ne peut pas. Il parle en anglais seulement." _He can't. He can only speak english._

"Alors qui parle allemand puis?" _So who speaks german then?_

"Renard." _Fox._

"Ah."

Snake smiled and stood up, moving out of the way. "Your up Fox."

"How's he doing?" Wolf asked as Snake came and sat next to him, carefully watching the two speak.

"Better then expected. He seems almost fluent in french."

"Spanish as well." Wolf sighed. "He's damn good at this for a kid."

Snake shook his head. "For an adult. It comes too naturally to him."

Fox snorted as he stood and moved away from the table. "Idiot."

"Douche bag."Alex retorted.

"I take it he can speak german as well." Eagle sung from where he was, perched on top of a cupboard. Fox nodded to him, taking the clipboard from Snakes grip.

He and Wolf shared a look. "What else can you speak then Cub?"

"Well, some italian, and i recognise a bit of arabic." He paused. "I am trying to learn russian if i ever get round to it though."

"Why?" Fox called over the clipboard.

"Because i got a letter in the post, and i have no idea what it says."

"Why not ask someone to translate it?"

"Because i don't know anyone who speaks russian. Plus, there was a picture of me that i've never seen before with it."

"Wow. Creepy." Eagle muttered, throwing the board wiper from one hand to the other. "When did you get it?"

"It was there when i went into the house yesterday." He pondered, looking at each of them. "I don't suppose any of you has developed the ability to read russian in the last three minutes?"

"Doesn't Davey speak russian?" Eagle called over.

Fox shrugged. "It's worth a try. We have half an hour anyway."

"Did you bring it with you?" Snake asked, taking the clipboard back.

"Yeah. But i can remember it as well."

Three instructors walked in to see them standing around. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be assessing the recruit?"

"Done sir. We were just about to go looking for need to know if you can translate some russian for us." Fox said, stepping forward toward the man with short dark hair and stubble.

"Why?"

"I got this letter in the post sir, i just can't read it." Alex said, moving out from behind Wolf.

"Are you sure it was for you then kid?"

"It had my name on."

The man infront of them shrugged. "I'll give it a go then."

The group gathered round the whiteboard, where Alex pulled out a pen and began to write. The letters, though meaning nothing to him, were engrained into his head as he copied out each one without pause. After a minute, he stepped back, after checking it over once. Behind him, Davey with held a breath.

He was silent a minute before speaking.

"_What will you do when an old friend comes calling,  
>Sting once and the whole world collapes once more,<br>Take what you can and flee what you know,  
>Be warned little Alex, we're coming for you.<em>"

He looked up, taking in the pale face of the teenage boy before him, knowing that the last word was enough trouble without the rest of the letter. "_Scorpia._"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) *Gasp*! Oh no! Ha ha! Next chapter should be up by thursday- one day earlier i hear you cry! Ha ha, I'm at camp, so i'll put it up for then, instead of making you wait till Sunday. Lovely. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

The room was silent as they stared at the teenage boy, who was deathly quiet. He made no move, just stood, staring straight at the instructor before him.

Alex let his own thoughts drown him. It couldn't be. After everything he had survived, everything he had lived through, they were coming back. Absently, he felt himself turn and walk out, leaving behind the men who he had connected with not a few minutes before.

His feet took him to the cabin, only stopping when he was in front of his bed. He pulled out his phone, and dialed the one number he had long since commited to memory.

"This is the Royal and General Bank, how may i help you?"

"I need to speak with Blunt."

"Excuse me?" There was a polite cough, before a more recognisable voice came over the line.

"Alex." Mrs Jones began. "What seem's to be the problem?"

"Well, Mrs Jones, looks like MI6 needs to keep better track on your deals. After all, the threatening letter i got through the post, was definatly not signed by Scorpia. Am i right?"

There was silence, as the call was faxed through to Blunt's office, where the man himself answered. "What exactly did the letter say?"

He snorted, hearing K-Unit nearing the hut. "Just the usual, rhyming malarcy. Telling me to run."

The two on the other end were quiet, presumably sharing a look. It was Mrs Jones who spoke again as the other men entered the room. Alex didn't look at them.

"There isn't a lot we can do Alex. You're at a Special Forces base, there isn't any way Scorpia could get at you there."

He laughed, coldly. "Mrs Jones. On the wall of the class rooms in Malagasto, there were pictures, photgraphs, of every special forces base from here to Japan. And you tell me i am safe."

Blunt growled. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

"What are you going to do Blunt? Move them? That's more than 10 million pounds wasted in Europe alone. You're in a stalemate. Make any move otherwise and the entire world will crumble down around you."

There was the russle of a plastic wrapper as a peppermint was eaten. "He has a point."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"The only way we can assure your safety is to send you out of the country. In fact-"

"Assure my safety?" Alex shouted, suprising the men behind him. "My ass Blunt! Everything you've sent me on is anything but safe!"

"Now now, Alex. Please, calm down-"

"Calm down! Have you forgotten it was you who got me into this mess?"

Blunts voice was cold over the line. "It was you who got involved with Scorpia."

"It was you who lied about John Rider." He growled, voice lowering. "Nothing you can do will save me from Scorpia, and you know it. After all, you can't even protect your own front yard."

"That was not our fault. How were we supposed to know-"

"It is your fault Blunt. I am scarred, scarred for life because you were lax."

"We hardly expected Scorpia to react so quickly to-"

"And that, is why it is your fault. I will not go on another mission for you. After all, wasn't this supposed to be sorted?"

"God damn it Alex!" Blunt yelled. "Scorpia is not something you can just trust the word of!"

"Exactly." He hissed. "And let me warn you. If anything, happens to Jack, i will not miss. I will find the two of you, and put you through hell till you are far from fixable."

* * *

><p>Mrs Jones listened to the dial tone, aggravating her boss beside it. Uncharacteristucly, he slammed his fist onto the desk in a fit of rage, before sitting back and letting his cold mask slide back on.<p>

She did not speak as he stood, moving to the window to look out at the city.

"When did he gain such power over us?" He asked, seeing her in the reflection.

She shrugged. "Alex was always different. Do you think we should have told him?"

"About his father? No."

"About his guardian."

Blunt turned back to her, walking over to pick up a file from his desk. "Not yet. We can't risk him acting out against us, and if what we are being told is true? Then we cannot afford him to go off on his own."

"Are you sure we can trust Damien?"

"Of course not. But it pays to be overly cautious."

"Do you want me to send a few agent's down to Brecon Beacons, just in case?" She asked, standing up and stepping towards the door.

He shook his head. "It may rile Rider up even more. Just get Daniels to keep an eye on him, and report back to us."

Mrs Jones stepped through the door, her face indifferent, but her emotions turmoiled and unsure.

* * *

><p>Alex turned to see the SAS men staring at him, apparent shock and unsurity on their faces.<p>

Eagle was the first to speak. "What have you got to do with Scorpia, Cub?"

He didn't say anything, just watched them watch him. Fox tried again.

"This wasn't from Australia, was it?"

Alex sighed. "Not entirely."

Wolf growled. "God damn it Cub! What the hell have you got to do with Scorpia?"

He snorted. "Do you think i wanted this?"

Fox sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Come on Cub. We're all involved now, whether you like it or not. The entire camp has been put on alert just in case."

"There are reasons things are classified."

"Not when it could mean the lives of my men." A voice called in through the doorway, startling the SAS men. Easily, they all straightened and saluted, watching the Sargent as he strode in.

"Especially then." Alex replied, unfazed. "There are reasons these kinds of things aren't common knowledge."

The Sargent growled and stalked straight up to him, invading his space. "I have to put my men on high alert, tell them that Scorpia, a highly dangerous, criminal organisation, may or may not attack the only place they are not expected to fight for their lives. And i cant tell them why?"

"Don't take it up with me- take it up with '6."

"And i'm more likely to get any response from them? You are here, you follow my rules. What the hell have you got to do with Scorpia?"

"It doesn't work like that." Alex said, staring at him without fail.

"So you're telling me, that for however many die under attack, i can give their families no reason."

"Take it up with '6."

The Sargent stepped back, eyes closed off and hash. "Then it's your fault."

Alex laughed, grinning at him coldly. "No. The fault is Blunt and Jones' alone."

With one last look, the Sargent stormed out, slamming the door behind him and leaving them in silence.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was almost silent, men speaking in undertones to one another. There was a heavy layer of tension, settled on the room, and Alex felt it heavily from where he sat.<p>

K-Unit talked to each other quietly, ignored by the teenager as he picked at his food at the edge of the table.

Unbeknowngst to the men, Alex was actually keeping an eye on everything, listening for any sudden change in the atmosphere like Scorpia had taught him- judging a room, he remebered lightly. His sense's were haywire, and this was what was setting him on edge.

Fox looked over at him, watching as his eyes swept the room methodically and carefully. Cub was tense, he realised, tenser than the rest of them. And he was showing it. He felt a frown, settle on his face as he watched.

Eagle nudged him lightly, offering him a tight smile. "Have you ever run into Scorpia before?"

He shook him head. "Don't think so-"

"You have." Alex cut off, glancing at him sparingly. "Australia was Scorpia. Or at least, Major Yu was."

"Yu? I thought he was with the Snakehead?"

"Well yes, but Scorpia has hold over many criminal organisations." Alex stood up and picked up his plate.

"Where are you going?" Eagle called over, watching as the boy walked away from the table.

Alex shrugged, aware of the attention on him. "We need to be at the shooting range in 10 minutes."

"Damn." Eagle muttered, shouveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

Snake shot him a dissaproving look. "Alex can you even-" The medic looked up to see the door close behind him. "Oh."

Fox sighed. "Don't ask me either. He was never given a gun, so i'd say no."

The group stood up to clear the table, moving towards the door. "But then again, this is Alex..." He muttered, more to himself than anything else.

* * *

><p>The shooting range was cold, but bright, the doors hanging open in an attempt to decrese the lingering amount of gunsmoke.<p>

Alex was already there when the four walked in, sitting calmly to one side out of the way. He walked over to them absently, still watching everything.

Fox sighed. "Can you shoot a gun then Cub?"

"Yes."

They were silent for a minute, before Eagle squealed. "Wow! Cub! You must be some kind of awesome teenaged spy to know-"

Wolf hit him round the head lightly. "When did you learn to shoot? You weren't allowed to when you were here."

He shrugged lightly. "Things changed."

Fox pause, Australia on his mind. "Well, that one was kind of dangerous. Have they given you a gun then?"

Alex snorted. "No. Why bother?"

Two instructors walked past, into a room off the side and back out with two guns. Wolf flashed one of them a grin.

"Johnny. You scraping the bottom of the barrel for spare change yet?"

The man sighed, flshing him a grin. "You're going to get your ass handed to you next Tuesday."

"Wolf always cleans you out. I don't know why you bother." The man beside him muttered, walking away.

"What can i say?" Johnny shouted after him. "I'm feeling lucky."

Snake patted his arm. "If you say so."

"So what you guy's here for then? You're not due till tomorrow afternoon. And you know what these alert's are like."

Eagle pushed himself forward. "Cub's got his assessment."

"Cub?" He looked over at him. "You're letting him near a gun?"

Fox shrugged. "He say's he can shoot."

Alex ignored them to watch the rest of the camp through the open doors.

"He can shoot?"

"Well that's what we're here to find out."

"Well then you know what to do. I'll keep an eye on you's though, just in case."

"Thanks Johnny."

Wolf took the gun from his grip and led the way over to the pen by the door. He lay the gun on the table as Alex walked round the other side.

"Dismantle it."

Alex raised an eyebrow, and he heard Johnny stifle a laugh behind him. "As fast as i can?"

"Yeah."

Alex shrugged and picked up the gun, holding it loosely. "Tell me when to start."

Snake fiddled with the stop watch and smiled encouragingly. "Go."

Alex's fingers flew across the peices, taking it apart easily and starting to rebuild it without a pause. He fitted the pin back in with a click and slid the side back on, tightened it and placed the gun on the table.

Snake nearly forgot to stop the timer. Johnny was silent behind him, jaw presumably mirroring the gaping looks from the rest of his unit.

Sighing, Alex picked up the gun again and took out the empty clip. "Am i actually going to get to shoot this or are you just going to catch flies?"

Five jaws snapped closed. Eagle whistled appreciatively.

"What was the time then Snakey?"

He glared at him, but answered anyway. "47 seconds."

"Damn." Alex muttered to himself. "Eleven seconds slower."

"You can do that faster?" Fox stepped back from next to Alex. "That's not normal."

"What about this is normal?" Wolf murmured, looking over Snake's shoulder to check that was the actual time.

Alex sighed again. "So can i shoot?"

Wolf guestured to him, handing him a clip and standing back. Eagle hit a target and the thin paper sheet appeared down the track.

"Try and hit that. You have the full clip. We'll set you on moving target's next."

Alex nodded and stepped forward, letting the gun make itself part of him. An extension of his arm. His eyes closed momentarily, before he brought his arm up and let off the entire clip easily. With it, emptied his fear and his anger, leaving him feeling more content than he had in a while.

Lowering the gun, he took the second clip of blanks from the table as the target was brought forward. He ignored the shocked silence and loaded the gun, as a slow, hypocritical clapping came from the doorway.

There, stood four men, dressed in black and standing casually in the doorway. The lead man was the one clapping, a dark grin settled on his face.

"Alex. How nice to see you again."

Alex checked over the gun critically, not turning to face him. "What do you want, Ross."

"Please, call me Gordon. And you know what i want."

Alex turned to him incredulous, eyebrow raised. "What? No bragging? No showing off? I'm suprised, you always were one to talk a lot."

Gordon shrugged. "Time has passed since then. But we can talk about that later. I hear Three wants to meet you."

"Of course he does." Alex sighed and turned, looking at them out of the corner of his eye. "And what if i say no?"

"Well then, the 60 men i happen to have brought with me start shooting."

Wolf growled at him, moving to stand beside Alex. Fox took a gun hanging from the wall quietly, hiding it behind his back.

Alex shrugged, smiling at him. "You should know better than anyone that the SAS doesn't take kindly to threats."

Gordon paused, looking at the group a little closer. "What did you do?" Beside him, the three straightened, reaching for one of several concealed weapons.

"Me?" Alex smiled and brought his hand round to show the radio he had lifted from Johnny. Fox stifled a laugh as the instructor patted himself down to check for it, only to find it was indeed his. "Just letting people know what they're up against."

Gordon growled, and pulled out his own gun. "Damn it Rider."

Alex grinned again, further frustrating the man. "Shall we see who's the better shot, the student or the teacher?"

At the same time, Alex and Gordon raised their gun's firing at each other simutanously. Alex felt a sharp pain flash past his shoulder, as he dived, aiming his gun once again at each of the men, taking one shot to wound each of them.

There was a growl, as two of the men lept at him, arms swinging to punch him. Alex dropped the two items and retaliated, spinning out of the way of one and tripping up the other. His fist hit the bundle of nerves behind the man's ear as he fell, knocking him out cold silently. The other stepped back carefully, fists raised.

Alex dived at him, hoping to suprise him. There was a volley of hits thrown at him whilst he kicked and punched, ignoring the blows that landed. With a squirrel move (or a quick one to the nuts) he downed the man and repeated the move, sending him sprawling across his partner.

Exhaling once in relief, he turned to see Wolf and Fox fighting the remaining man, and Johnny addressing the Sargent who had just arrived. His face was pale, but tinged with pink as though he couldn't decide between shock and anger.

On the ground, Ross groaned, clenching his fists slowly. Alex walked over to him and sat on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"I guess i win then, eh Ross?" He grinned, ignoring the pain filled glare. "Aren't blank's a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ha ha! I loved writing this! What do you think? And Gordon Ross, is actually Anthony Horowitz's as well. He's the instructor at Malagasto~ you can look him up. Anyway, R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alex winced as Snake tightened the bandage around his arm to stop the blood from the grazed bullet would.

Wolf stood with the Sargeant, talking animatedly along with Johnny. Around them, men milled, unsure of what to do next as no sign of attack had come from any other part of the base.

Fox watched Alex carefully, as he sat stock still as Snake checked him over. He hadn't spoken since the exchange, calmly letting the older men take over and contain the 4 men, and doing as he was told.

"Well bloody ask him then!" The Sargeant shouted, turning to the recruit who had run up behind him. "What!"

"We've got an incoming call sir. No known number. And MI6 are on the other line."

The Sargeant paused. "How the hell could they have our number?" He growled and marched out shouting orders. "I want every man stationed within camp, within sight of each other. Unit leaders report to the cantine in 0030 hours. Alert Rouge. Crank open the containers."

Wolf shook his head and came over as Snake stood up. He offered him a small smile, before moving to stand beside Fox. Alex picked himself up, watching Wolf carefully.

"What the hell was that?" He growled finally.

Alex shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. After all, you were here."

"That's not what i meant and you know it." He took a step closer. "The entire base heard you."

"It's called bull shitting Wolf."

"Except, i don't think it was. He didn't call you out on anything you said. You knew him."

Alex was silent, as Wolf stepped closer. "How the hell did you meet him?"

Fox put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "What did you mean when you said he was your teacher."

Alex was saved a response as a tall, burly man ran over to them, heading straight for Alex.

"Leemur? What d'ya want?" Wolf ground out, teeth clenched.

He raised his hand in surrender. "The Sarge wants the kid in his office now. He's not happy."

"When is he ever." Fox grumbled to Snake behind him. "What about the rest of us?"

Leemur shrugged. "He didn't say. I'd go along anyway, just in case."

Wolf muttered something under his breath before turning and walking out, the rest of them following. Eagle ran over when they were just about to knock.

"Why we going to see the Sarge?" He sung, stepping beside Snake. The man shrugged, turning as Wolf opened the door when told to.

Filing in quickly, each of the men stood to the attention, taking in the red faced man behind his desk.

"At ease."

Sliding loosely, each of the unit took a second to spare a glance at the indifferent Cub, who was watching the Sargeant carefully.

There were two phones on the desk, both silent for the minute. The Sargeant steepled his fingers.

"You going to explain, Cub?"

"Explain what sir?"

The man took a calming breath, before hitting a button on the right hand phone. A sharp, clipped tone came through the phone, one that none of the men recognised.

"You came to Venice Rider, I don't see why you won't come back now. After all, it's not like your being told everything. Are you sure all your cards are safe?" The call cut off, a dull ringing tone setting out from the phone. The Sargeant hung up and looked over at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I don't kow what that means sir."

"The hell you do." He growled, before hitting the other phone on. In the background two voices muttered indistinctively.

"Mrs Jones, Mr Blunt." The Sargeant spoke, polite if grudgingly.

"Sargeant Lewis. I presume everything is in order?"

"Of course. You wanted to speak to my team."

Mrs Jones took over. "We are having to relocate you to a safe house, out of the way until we can sort this out. The five of you will leave in an hour, so i suggest you pack your stuff and be ready by then. Alex, if we could have a word."

The teenager snorted. "Since when did i have a choice."

The Sargeant raised an eyebrow at him carefully. "Dismissed."

The four men filed out, the door closing somewhat slowly behind them. Blunt spoke out.

"Alex you have put a lot of people in danger-"

"Me?" He laughed, coldly. "Who was the one who started all this?"

"You have spilled secrets that could potetially-"

"Bull, Blunt. And you know it."

The Sargeant coughed into his coffee, looking somewhat impressed.

Blunt growled from the other end of the phone. "How dare you-"

"Easily. You have never told me anything, that could bring down Britain, and that which i know? I certainly did not get from you."

"By broadcasting across the SAS camp that you-"

"Blunt, cut the bull. You know as well as i do that nothing was spilled. And even if it was, it stays within this base anyway. The only thing in danger is my secret. And i sure as hell ain't giving them that much."

Mrs Jones cut off her superior. "You said to much."

"It worked, so i don't care. I'm not going to go round shouting it to the world. If they figure it out, they figure it out. I'm not going to tell them otherwise." Alex stepped closer to the desk, ignoring the Sargeant.

"Afterall, didn't you say i was perfectly safe here?"

"Well how the hell were we supposed to know they would move so quickly. We did offer you another option which-" Blunt shouted out, cut off once again by him.

"Two week's Blunt. I got back two week's ago. Iv'e been out of hospital one and a half. No way in hell am i letting you cart me half way across the world to do something that you should be able to do. You can shove it were the sun don't shine."

With that Alex leant over and hung up on the phone, catching the Sargeants eye. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. He shook his head and reached for his coffee.

"Never in all my years have i seen someone argue with the head's of MI6. Or get Alan Blunt worked up. I'd congradulate you kid, but i rather like my job."

Alex shrugged and stepped back. "If that's all sir?"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm actually thinking all this trouble was worth it. If you get fired, come back in a few years to be a proper SAS recruit."

Alex smiled over his shoulder at the still bewildered man. "I'll remember that. Thanks Sarge."

There was an indistinctive shout through the door as its closed. "It's the Sargeant to you brat!"

* * *

><p>"I'll bet you they're black."<p>

"That's a bit racist don't you think Foxy?"

"The car you moron."

"Wow." Eagle paused. "You're calling people morons now? That's just-"

"Shut it bird brain."

"What, have you run out of insults? I'm ashamed-"

"Cut it out the two of you!" Wolf shouted, fingering the knife that he was cleaning as they waited.

"Someone's grumpy." Eagle muttered, turning to lie on his back.

Snake sighed. "I don't see why you can't just be quiet."

Fox snorted. "Cub agrees with me. They'll be black."

"That just sounds like a bad criminal mastermind joke. They'll be black! Mwahaha- Ow! Wolf!"

Wolf turned and walked back over to his bed, lifting his bag onto his shoulder.

"He did warn you." Snake pointed out and picked up his own. "Come on."

Alex sighed and pushed himself up of his bed. "So much for the school holidays." The group trudged out, Wolf leading the way to the cars that sat on the gravel.

Fox snorted and turned to Eagle. "See. They're black."

"Actually, I'd say he was African-"

"Oh shut up would you." Wolf growled, walking towards the first car. Fox shrugged and joined him at the door of the first car. As they neared, a door opened near the back, and a familiar man stepped out.

Alex sighed. "Crawley."

He nodded and guestured as the boot of the car was opened. "There is a file for each of you with your background in the car."

With a shrug, they seperated, Wolf and Fox going with Crawely in the first car, the others in the second.

Snake shook his head as Eagle began to whistle. "Why do i always get stuck with him."

"Because Wolf would kill him, and Fox would start a war with him." Alex muttered as he threw his bag into the boot.

"I say we should put him with the bags."

"Tempting."

Eagle shot them a hurt look. "You guy's are horrible."

Snake snorted and slid into the front seat. "He's more scared of you. You sit next to him."

"Any objections to me knocking him out then?" Alex muttered as he climbed in, taking the seat behind the driver.

"Not from me."

"I object!" Eagle cried, folding his legs in the chair childishly. "I don't see why i don't get a say in this."

"Because your annoying."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too- hey wait. What did you do with my muffin?"

"What muffin? I don't remeber no muffin."

"You ate it! Didn't you!"

"Did not!"

Alex snorted and rested his head on his hand as they drove away from the base. "This is going to be a long drive."

* * *

><p>The driveway was littered with leaves from the trees that stood along it's width. Eagle bounced beside him as they neared the house at the end of the way. It was overrun with ivy on the outside, the roof seemingly missing several tiles.<p>

Alex raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Snake. The man just shrugged, and put away his sheet from the file he had spent the journey reading.

The car pulled to a stop, and Alex climbed out, taking in the absense of life in the secluded area of woods. There was little free space around the house; it seemed to almost merge into the greenery. Crawley walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping aside to let them in.

Inside was completely different. Clean, swept floors; neat, tidy rooms; no dust or dirt anywhere. Alex resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow as they walked further in. Crawley stayed by the door.

"There is enough food in the cupboards for two months. There's clean water and enough rooms for each of you. Electricity works, as well as everything else in the house."

Wolf grunted and moved into the living room, shortly followed by an overly excited Eagle.

Crawley waited till Alex was alone before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

Alex shot him a look. "What for?"

"For getting you dragged into this mess"

Alex laughed and shrugged, shooting him a small smile. "It's not your fault."

He sighed shaking his head. "If i hadn't-"

"There's no point worrying about it now." Alex turned to follow the others. "Just make sure nothing happens."

The door closed quietly behind the man as he left, leaving Alex alone with 4 SAS men in a house far from civilisation.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yay! New chapter! Ha ha! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Home sweet home." Eagle sang from where he was, lounging across the entire couch.

Fox sat on him, ignoring the protests and the red face as the man failed to push him off. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

Snake sighed and leant over the back of the couch. "At least it's clean."

"So what do we do now?" Eagle managed, muffled due to the weight of another person on his chest. "God, Fox! How much do you weigh?"

Fox hit him with a pillow.

Wolf walked in from the kitchen, ignoring the one sided pillow fight. "There isn't anything to do. We'll just have to wait it out."

"Me? Stuck with you guys for God knows how long?" Eagle whined throwing the pillow at Snake. "I'm doomed! Kill me now!"

"You know, you kind of loose the dramatic flair when your face is as red as the tomatoes in the fridge."

"There are tomatoes in the fridge! You mean we actually get to eat like normal people?"

"No. We get to eat like normal people. You get the ration packs."

Eagles face dropped ad Snake had to stifle his laughter. Fox shook his head and stood up, picking his bag up from where he's left it in the doorway. Subtely, he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pick my room."

Eagle lept off the couch, pointing at him indignantly. "Oi! That's no fair! I wanna pick my room first!"

Alex slid out the way as the two men barrelled past him.

"How the hell did either of them get into the SAS?"

Snake laughed as Wolf sighed and took the chair by the window. "I think Eagle bribed the Sarge with chocolate. Fox just caught whatever Eagle has."

"The same could be said for you too Snake." Wolf muttered, earning him a glare.

"I am nothing like either of them."

"You say that." Wolf stated, leaning backwards with his hands behind his head. "But you're the one who tied Eagle to his bed when he ate your chocolate bar and left him there."

"Hey! It's not like we get chocolate often." He complained.

Wolf raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the reply. Snake growled and walked out, mumbling under his breath and ignoring Alex's laugh.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Wolf leant back further into the chair. "Aren't you going to choose you're room?"

Alex shrugged non-commitedly. "I'm not too bothered."

Wolf cracked open one eye. "And you're supposed to be the kid."

"I just haven't 'caught what Eagle's got'."

Wolf snorted. "Yet."

"Same could be said for you Wolf-ey." Fox called from the doorway.

Wolf growled, not even bothering to move. Fox shrugged, flashing a grin to Alex. "You coming to pick your room?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't mind which room i get."

"You say that, but you haven't seen them yet." Fox called, practically dancing. He pulled at his arm, leading him out the room like an over excited child.

Wolf snorted again, eye's open as he watched the teenager being dragged from the room and promptly ignore the look of help he was cast. With a sigh, he settled further into the couch, content with the thought of relaxing for a couple of hours.

"Hey Wolf!" Eagle shouted down the stairs. He turned his head slightly to see Eagle hanging upside down off the banister.

"What?"

"You have the pink room!"

* * *

><p>The five of them sat at the table, Eagle tapping out an undecipherable tune on it. The room was plain, with wooden furnishings that added the only homely feel to it. There was a small door behind the table, blind's down, that supposedly led to the garden that they hadn't seen.<p>

Fox was the first to speak. "Can anybody actually cook?"

"What do you mean?" Snake muttered, elbowing Eagle to get him to stop.

"Well, we have normal food, but can anybody actually cook anything edible."

Eagle looked up. "I can cook."

"No." The three men growled. Fox shook his head.

"We do have to stay here for however long. We need the kitchen."

Snake saw Alex's confused look. "We took leave once, and ended up drunk and in Wolf's. Eagle decided to cook us breakfast, and instead we had to call the fire services out."

"We won't even let him near the stoves at camp."

Eagle whined at being ignored. Snake shook his head. "I can't cook."

"Me either." Wolf murmured.

Fox shook his head. "My cooking tastes worse than the stuff they serve in the cantine."

"And don't we know it." Eagle sang, jumping out the way of Fox's fist. The two men paused, before turning to stare at Alex.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well..." Fox started. "We can't cook..."

"And we would like something that actually tastes like normal food." Snake murmured, Eagle sniggering.

"So you want me to cook." Alex stated, looking at each of them in turn.

"Please?" Eagle begged, hands clasped as he leant against the table. "Pretty please?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Fox and Eagle cheered, missing the eye rolls sent their way.

Alex began to look through their cupboards, taking out random things and setting them on the counter. "Pasta and sauce."

"Fine by me." Fox called as he walked out, shortly followed by the others. Eagle stayed, opting to sit on the table, legs swinging.

"Need any help?"

Alex smiled as he took out a pan from under the sink. "Its okay. It shouldn't be too long." Alex held the pan under the water, letting it overflow before emptying it and putting it on the side. He tooks out a second, smaller pan and did the same, washing it out. He then moved over to the fridge, taking out a few tomatoes and and onion and setting them beside the other things he got out.

Quickly, like Jack had taught him, he threw together a sauce and set it to boil on the hob. Filling up the other pan, this time with the pasta already in it, he set it beside it and left it to boil. Cleaning his hands, he turned to see Eagle hovering over the pans.

"You do know it takes longer if you watch it?"

Eagle made a noise in assent. Alex rolled his eyes and pushed him out the way to turn down the heat and stir the sauce. Eagle raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "You were drooling into the sauce."

Eagle wiped at him mouth, before glaring at him. "Was not."

Alex snorted, covering a laugh up. "Sure."

He pouted slightly, before sittting back on the table. "How come you know how to cook?"

"I've alway's known." Alex replied, thinking about how he'd been left at home before Jack had moved in.

Eagle hummed, still watching the sauce. Alex moved to get out some plates, wiping them as he set them on the table.

"Why do you keep cleaning everything?"

"God know's the last time it was used, never mind what for."

He paused before replying. "What do you mean?"

"This is a safe house, used before and after missions. It's not safe to say what any of this was used for."

"Thats... creepy. Anything else we should beware?"

Alex sighed and shook his head, turning off the cooker and taking the pans towards the plates.

"Go tell the others the food is ready."

Eagle let out a squeal and darted out the room, shouting as he went from different rooms. Alex took out enough cutlery and dumped it on the table, taking his own plate before moving to take a seat as the others came in. Fox smiled at him appreciatively as he took one, and moved to sit beside him.

Quickly, all that could be heard was the clang of forks against plates as they quickly ate the food. Eagle sighed and sat back contentedly, plate empty. Alex raised an eyebrow and guestured to the pans.

"There's more if you want it."

Eagle jumped and ran to them, ignoring the shouts to leave some. Alex sighed and shook his head, still eating, trying to ignore Fox's argument with Eagle over him eating too much. He rubbed his arm absently when he moved to quickly, pain still lingering from the graze.

Snake looked over at him after he'd finished and the others were moving out the room. The boy was staring into space out the window above the sink as he rinsed his plate. Snake coughed.

"I need to check your arm, make sure the bullet didn't do any damage. And your wrists."

Alex hummed in agreement, turning to face him as he leant against the counter. "Do you know where the first aid kit is?"

Snake paused before shrugging. "I brought my own, so it doesn't really matter."

"It's in the bathroom if you want it."

Snake felt his eyebrow raise, but did nothing to stop it. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "They're always in the bathroom. And i looked before."

"Oh."

Smiling slightly, Alex guestured, following him out the room and up the stairs into the bathroom. It was moderately sized, all things considered, and a pale yellow colour. The tops where a marbled style plastic that were empty beside the toiletries that had been put there when the group had unpacked.

Alex pulled out a green bag from under the sink, handing it to Snake as he turned and sat on the toilet seat.

Snake unzipped it and began pulling out odd peices, leaving a bottle of antiseptic on the side and some fresh gauzes as he repacked it. Alex sighed and pulled up the sleeve of his long sleeved top to let him at the bandage.

Carefully, Snake unwound it, moving deftly round the reddened area with ease. He looked up to see Alex looking out the doorway absently.

"Does it hurt?"

Alex turned to him, decidedly unimpressed. "I got shot. Of course it hurts."

Snake snorted. "Fair enough." They were silent for a minute as Snake poured some of the antiseptic onto a cloth, cleaning the graze. Alex's fist was clenched on his lap, a diversion to stop him moving away.

"What about your ribs?"

He shrugged with his other shoulder. "Fine." He elaborated when Snake looked up at him again. "They haven't hurt since the fight."

"That's probably because you got shot."

Alex laughed. "Probably."

"You know it's funny." Snake muttered, as he re-wrapped the arm with a fresh bandage. "You only broke out of Scorpia's hold yesterday."

He pulled his sleeve down, slightly as the medic moved his grip from the top of his arm to his wrists. He pulled at the wrappings again, just moving them to see if they would need a new set. Alex was glad when he let go.

"Feel's like longer." He replied, standing up as he let him go. Snake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me check your chest."

He shook his head. "You don't need to. I wrapped it, and it hasn't given me any problems since the fight."

"Which was this afternoon. I don't quite think that's a long enough period to see if it will cause you any trouble."

"It's not like you can exactly tell. It's going to look worse than it is, and the only way to really tell if it isn't okay, is to wait and see." Alex argued.

Snake paused, frowning. "Why are you being shy now? You didn't have a top on before and you were perfectly fine."

Alex sighed. "It's nothing. I just don't like medicals."

"Are you hiding something?"

"You've already seen me without a top, what's the point in hiding now?" He countered, spinning his words back on him.

"So take it off."

Eagle's voice called in through the open door as he passed to his room. "That sounds creepy!"

"Shut it Eagle!" Snake replied, deafening Alex in the process. He winced and rubbed his ear.

"There's no point. I only wrapped it a couple of hours ago."

"Cub."

"What?"

"Take it off. Or I'll get Eagle to hold you down and sing for you."

Eagle passed the doorway again, singing awfully. "~Doh, rae, mi, so, lah, fah, ti, doh~"

Alex winced. "Fine." He moved and shut the door, ignoring Snakes unsure look. With his back to the man, he pulled the long sleeved shirt off, rolling his shoulders carefully so as to not disturb the scabs on his back. Snakes jaw dropped.

"What the f-"

"That's not what you wanted to see, Snake." Alex reminded him, turning round. His jaw dropped further, eye's glued onto the scar onto his chest.

"Is that a-"

"Yes."

"You were-"

"Shot."

"Assassinated."

"You knew i had scars. Can we get on with this?" He muttered, uncomfortable.

Snake shut his jaw with a resounding click. "No."

Alex looked up startled. "What?"

"No." He replied, hand going out to the door and pulling it open. "Fox!" He shouted down the stairs, ignoring how pale the teenager beside him had gone.

"Don't, Snake." Alex tried, shaking his head.

"What?" The man replied, shouting back up.

"Did you know?" Snake ignored the teenager, who had gone and sat back down on the toilet, running a hand through his hair.

There was silence. "Know what?"

"That Cub got sniped."

The house was quiet before two men came bounding up the stairs, shortly followed by a more reluctant Fox. He shot Alex an apologetic look, which was retuned with a non-commitable before he put his head back against the wall and ignored the stares and uncertainty.

Wolf's face turned bright red, looking between Snake, Fox and Alex, as if unsure who to murder first.

Eagle spoke first, breaking the silence. "Holy shit."

"Language." Snake muttered without feeling, still watching Alex.

Fox sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. "I knew, but i hadn't seen it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wolf growled, turning to Fox.

The man shrugged, unpertubed. "It wasn't mine to tell. It has nothing to do with me."

Wolf growled before turning to Alex. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Alex sat forward, shooting him a look. "It's not exactly something that you can just bring up in a conversation. Besides, you never told this lot about Point Blanc if I'm right."

Snake turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "The agent you got shot for..."

"Was Cub. Hell- he snowboarded down a mountainside. On an ironing board."

Eagle couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. "On an ironing board?" He echoed. "What the hell?"

Alex shuddered at the memory. "There weren't any snowboards."

The group was silent for a minute before Fox snorted. "Typical." He muttered, effectively breaking the awkwardness.

"He was hit by a train." Wolf muttered as an afterthought, still watching the teenager.

Snake growled, looking between the two. "And he survived."

"That was not in his file." Fox muttered.

Eagle stuttered. "My god."

Fox turned round to say something to Alex, only to find the toilet seat empty. Looking round the room, he sighed.

"So much for you wrapping his chest."

Wolf growled. "I'm going to wring some damn answers out of that stupid-"

"Good luck." Fox called, walking out the room. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but if Alex doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

Eagle cracked his knuckles. "Let's go catch ourselves a Cubby."

* * *

><p>Fox whistled to himself absently as he walked past Wolf's room, stopping to look back down the hallway. He turned slightly, so he could speak into the room without being overheard.<p>

"They're going to rip you to shreds."

There was a snort from under the bed, as he closed the door back over, hiding it from view. Underneath Wolf's bed, Alex settled himself down for a long waiting time, hoping that it wasn't too long before the groups anger had died down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ha ha poor Alex! Well, they were bound to find out at some point- just proves that 13 is unlucky! R&R! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf pushed him down on to the chair harshly, grip tight on his shoulders. "Talk."

Alex sighed and shot him a look over his shoulder, ignoring the other men who sat on the couch opposite him. Eagle held an ice pack to his eyebrow gingerly, glaring at Snake at the same time as watching him.

"What do you want me to say?"

Wolf growled, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall behind him. "Everything. I want you to tell me why the hell you were sniped, who did it, and where i can find the son-of-a-"

"Wolf." Snake cut off, seeing their unit leader growing in anger.

Eagle moved the ice pack off his eye to look properly at Alex. "Why don't you tell us it all from the beginning."

Alex rolled his shoulders and shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. It's my life, i don't have to tell you anything. It's classified anyway."

"Actually..." Snake turned to glance at Fox. "It's not. We got clearance from Mrs Jones when Fox joined us. Still have to sign the OSA like but."

Fox shrugged as Alex sighed. "You got cleared for Fox. But not for me."

Wolf growled quietly behind him. "You're a child, Fox's have to be worse than yours. You wouldn't have done anything that dangerous."

"Point Blanc Wolf. You think that wasn't dangerous?"

"That was a one time thing, wasn't it?"

"What make's you think that?"

"No government would use a child and constantly put him in danger. They're not monsters."

Alex turned to him disbelievingly. "What government, Wolf, would use a child in the first place?"

Snake shook his head. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into Cub?"

He snorted and turned back round. "What part of this make's you think that i got involved of my own free will? I certainly wasn't when i was being shot at the first time, and it hasn't grown on me since."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Alex sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"What about the others then?" Snake muttered. "The other scars."

"Depends." He replied. "They're from all sorts."

"It sounds like you've seen more action than we have." Eagle joked, ignorant of the slight shudder that passed through the boy.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit." Fox spoke up. "Tell us about Point Blanc for those of us who weren't there."

Nodding reverantly, Eagle looked over at Wolf. "Even you don't know that much- just kids had been held hostage in a school."

Alex sighed and rubbed his forehead, fingers lingering in his hair. "There was nothing really. MI6 had two deaths of important men who's children had attended Point Blanc school in the French Alpes. I was sent in as Sir DAvid Friend's son, to find out what was going on. Got caught, escaped, and then met Wolf."

Said man raised an eyebrow. "You forgot the part where you snowboarded down a mountain on an ironing board, whilst being shot at by men on snow-mobiles."

"Yeah..." He shrugged. "Not that important."

Eagle stuttered incoherently as Snake shook his head. Alex carried on before they could speak

"Any way. Met up with Wolf, took them back to the school, rescued the kids, got knocked out."

"You forgot the part where i got shot saving your butt."

He shrugged. "There was that as well."

"And were you shot down the helicopter with a snow mobile."

"You saw that?"

Eagle's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you made a joke with that." He pleaded, eyes wide.

Snake cuffed him. "That's not what you should be asking about." Fox sighed, shaking his head.

Wolf placed his hands on the back of the couch, leaning over and taking in the way Alex cringed beneath him. "So what else have you done then?"

Alex stood up abruptly, moving out of the chair. "I don't remember saying I'd tell you. You know more than most now."

"But Cub!" Eagle whined. "Tell us about your other adventures!"

He shook his head and moved into the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. "The less you know, the better."

"Where are you going?" Snake called out, after him.

"Bed. It's twenty past one."

The four men looked at the clock on the wall, eye's raising in suprise. Snake turned to them, thoughts ticking.

"He hid from us for six hours?"

Fox laughed. "And you only caught him because he needed to take a leak." He chuckled quietly, rising from his own chair and following Alex.

The others mirrored his actions, heading up the stairs as one. Eagle pouted as they reached the landing. "Why did i get the pink room?"

Wolf ignored him and walked past, closing his bedroom door behind him. Snake snorted. "Because it was your idea to give Wolf that room."

"And tell him!" Fox called out as he reached his rooms, grinning at him. "You just couldn't help it."

Eagle pouted as the others closed their own rooms, leaving him in the hallway.

"Anybody want to swap?"

* * *

><p>There was a creak of an old floorboard, startling Fox into wakefulness, unsure of what had frightned him. He blinked, slowly, trying to figure where the noise was coming from. In the room beside him, a heavy, raccous snoring sounded, filling him with relief. It was just Eagle.<p>

With a sigh, he rolled over, facing the wall, unaware of the prescense until it was right beside him, startling him. He sat up sharply, flinging his elbow out, meeting nothing but air. Two hands grabbed at him, as another set smothered him, covering his face with a sweetly smelling cloth.

Fox was aware of his limbs growing heavier, despite his attempts not to breath what had to be chloroform in. With a last fading thought, he fell into darkness, and into the arms of his captors, unaware just what this meant.

* * *

><p>Alex stumbled into the kitchen carefully, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he switched on the kettle, looking for the coffee in the cupboards. Dimly, he was aware of his habit which confused people; the british were supposed to drink tea first thing. He snorted quietly. Jack had rubbed off on him more than he'd originally thought.<p>

Upstairs, there was a loud thud and a curse as Wolf fell out of bed. After a few minutes, two sets of doors opened, and footsteps headed down the stairs. Alex sighed to himself- so much for avoiding them for a while.

Wolf grunted to him as he slid into the kitchen, settling himself at the table after taking out his own mug to fill. Snake smiled to him.

"Morning."

Alex hummed into his drink, passing the coffee mix to Snake. "You never said Eagle snored." He muttered, drinking slowly.

Snake shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

Alex didn't reply. Wolf finished the cup before pouring himself another cup. Snake sighed. "You drink to much of that stuff."

Wolf, now more awake, shrugged. "Like to have a healthy dose whilst i have the chance."

"You drink it back at camp as well." Snake stated, unimpressed.

Alex raised an eyevorw, which Snake caught. "He gets up earlier to go to the kitchens, before coming back to wake us up"

There was a crash above them, and Snake sighed. "Never one to fell left out." Bounding down the stairs, Eagle flew into the kitchen, hopping up onto the table. "Cub! You are making breakfast, aren't you?"

Snake snorted. "Is that the only reason you got up?" Eagle shrugged, waving his hand dismissively.

Alex sighed. "Fine. There's bacon and sausage i can do- the toaster's in the counter. Make your own."

Eagle wooped with joy, pulling out bread and sitting in front of the toaster, as he slid two peices in. Snake sighed as Eagle began to watch the toast, head over the gap.

"You're going to get hurt, doing that."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will- Ow!" He shreiked as the toast hit him in the face. Snake snorted.

"Hate to say i told you so."

Wolf grunted into his mug, watching as Eagle preceded to sit down and start eating. The sound of frying in an open pan, as well as munching, was all that could be heard. By the time the bacon was ready, the two other men had a helping of toast in front of them. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't Ben be up by now?"

"Fox?" Wolf looked at Snake. "He's normally first one up."

"If he doesn't hurry, Eagle's going to have eaten all the food."

Wolf grinned slyly, and turned to Eagle. He looked up, eye's wide.

"What?"

Wolf pulled the plate off him, moving out of the way as he dived for it. "Go wake Fox up."

"Why me?"

"Because i have your plate."

Eagle growled, before stalking up the stairs unhappily. Snake shook his head, watching as Alex piled a plate with the food and setting it on the table. "Childish."

"You're no better." Wolf pointed out, waving his fork. There was a shout from upstairs, sending Wolf to his feet at the suprise and anguish. The group exchanged looks, hearing Eagle shouting incoherently, crashing down the stairs.

He raced into the kitchen, sliding across the tiles and into the cabinets with a bang. He was panting, eyes searching each of them.

"He's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Suspense! Ha ha! Well then, looks like things are going to get stressful! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf slammed the phone on the hook, shaking his head. "It's dead."

"They're playing with us." Snake muttered, head in his hands as he leant against the bar top.

Eagle and Alex walked in through the back door, water running down their faces. "Nothing." Eagle said seriously, pushing past to get a towel. "The rain's washed anything of use away."

"Was it raining this morning?" Wolf growled, coming the sit at the table with another cup of coffee. The others followed him.

"We need to get out of the house." Snake sighed, taking a swig out of Wolf's cup.

"That's what they want us to do." Alex replied, pushing his hair out of his face as it dripped.

Snake growled, standing up sharply to tower over him. "What do you want us to do then Cub! God know's what's happening to Fox right now- I was in the room next to him! Why didn't I hear anything!"

"Because they're Scorpia, Snake." Alex spoke softly, not looking up at him. "They're Scorpia because they're good. If you weren't supposed to notice, you wouldn't."

He gripped the table tightly. "What if he dies, Cub. Because I didn't hear him being taken."

"He won't die." Eagle placated from the doorway, rubbing his hair with a towel. "He's too damn stubborn to go first."

Snake sat down heavily. "Why didn't i hear?"

Eagle sighed and came and sat beside him. "It's as Cub said. We've all heard the stories. There's nothing we could have done."

"There's no point worrying about that now anyway. We need to figure out where we go from here- we need to get Fox back." Wolf said firmly, pushing Snake into thinking seriously with the tone he was using.

The medic nodded his agreement, before finishing the rest of Wolf's coffee. "Where do we start?"

"We need to contact MI6 still." Eagle muttered, making a new set of drinks for them all. "We'll jsut have to find some other way."

"Did anyone check the phone when we arrived anyway?" Alex asked over the top of his cup. There was a beat of silence. "So they may not have cut us off."

"So they're expecting us to move. They don't know we have no choice to stay here." Wolf stated, eyebrows raised. "Well then."

Alex shrugged. "They may or they may not."

Snake gulped down half of his coffee, setting it down heavily. "Then what do we do?"

The group was silent for a minute, as they waited round the table, each unsure. Wolf spoke up finally.

"We need to find a way to get in touch with them. But at the same time, we need to make sure we're well enough protected. Did anyone bring a gun besides me?"

Snake nodded, whilst Eagle looked sheepish. "I may have... accidently... forgotten it?"

Wolf put his head in his hands. "Cub, go check Fox's room, see if his was left behind."

Alex nodded and stood, heading past them and into the hallway. The polished wooden floors and sleek carpeting on the stairs seemed alien in the situation- normal. As quickly as he could, he headed into Ben's room, taking in the mess around the bed, as though he had managed to fight back. Amused, he allowed himself a small smile, taking in the knowledge that he hadn't been caught unaware by the attack.

Swiftly, Alex searched the room, finding one gun with spare ammunition, and the typical hunting knife of an SAS officer. He gathered them up quickly, not wanting to linger, taking one last look around the room.

The group was exactly where they'd been left.

Wolf nodded appreciatively, as he lay them down on the table. "At least someone had sense."

Eagle pouted. "I said I was sorry."

Snake snorted. "Yeah, but if someone told you to put it down, you probably would."

"Well they asked me to."

Wolf dropped his head against the table. "We're doomed."

Snake nodded his agreement. "We should probably plan ahead, try to sort out what we can." He looked over at Eagle. "And leave Eagle out of the plans."

"You guy's are mean."

Alex stood up, and moved over to the phone, picking it up. "Did anyone check the phone when we got here?"

He question was met with silence.

"Right..." He muttered. "How about a radio? A mobile phone? Anyone got one of them?"

"Eagle could probably wire us one, but I'm not sure how effective it could be." Snake replied, thoughtfully. "We would probably end up on some public station though."

Eagle tilted his head. "If I hooked it up to the main power source, I could probably make it last long enough to find a suitable wavelength to latch onto and relay a message."

Wolf nodded. "Start on that then, Snake help him out. Cub you're with me."

The two groups seperated, Eagle heading towards the room with the tv. You could hear Snake protesting feebley.

Wolf headed to the front door, looking at him strongly. "I need you to check the outside. Make sure nothing's been set up or moved. Windows, doors, anything you can think off. I'll meet you at the back door."

Alex nodded and followed the man out, turning left and moving slowly. He looked back once, to see Wolf turning round the corner of the house, and couldn't help but feel a wave of anticipation and nervousness as he turned back round.

* * *

><p>Wolf pushed against the window harshly. He was annoyed at himself, for letting them get into this mess- heck, they were supposed to be protecting Cub! Huffing, he turned away, watching the woods carefully. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, still enough to soak him through.<p>

Slowly, he began to move, eyes rooted to the woods. There was a flash of colour, near the edge, and Wolf narrowed his eye's. He pulled out his gun, hands holding tightly to the grip as he began to jog towards the tree line.

He spared one last look at the house before heading into the trees, following the darting flashes of colour between them.

* * *

><p>Alex shook his head, sending water flying across the room. Eagle snorted, whilst Snake just passed him a towel, unimpressed.<p>

"So Cub..." Eagle drew out, concentrating on wiring two packs of cellataped circuitry together. "What's for lunch?"

"Fox has gone missing, kidnapped, and that's what you're worrying about?" Snake said incrediously. Eagle shrugged, looking at him expectantly.

"Wolf stole my breakfast, remember?"

"Did we even eat breakfast?" Alex muttered, moving over to the cupboards.

"Eagle ate breakfast, we didn't." Snake replied, glaring slightly at the perpetrator.

Eagle shrugged. "You weren't going to eat it."

"Because it was gone by the time we stopped searching for Fox."

"Should have been faster then." Eagle muttered, yelping as the wires sparked. "Didn't you turn this off Snake?"

"How the hell should I know? You're the tech geek."

"Just because I'm cleverer than you-"

"Cleverer isn't a word."

"-doesn't mean you have to be snarky."

Snake sighed. "I wish Fox was here, that way I woudn't have to put up with your bad jokes."

"You're just jealous."

Alex dropped a pan on the table, making the two of them jump. "What do you want to eat then?"

"Pancakes!" Eagle shouted, dropping the sissors he had been using. "Please Cub! Make pancakes!"

Alex sighed, and turned to the fridge. "Fine. But shouldn't you wait for Wolf to come back first. I won't star till he's back."

Eagle whined, and Snake looked at the clock on the wall. "Shouldn't he be back by now anyway?"

* * *

><p>The door to the room clanged metalically, heavily, as Fox awakened from his drug enforced stupour. He lifted his head slightly, overwhelmed with a sudden dizziness. He closed his eyes, before forcing them open again to see a pair of black boots in his eyeline.<p>

They stopped infront of him.

A quiet buzzing noise started, letting Fox know the man was speaking, but he couldn't quite understand. He was struck with the image of being at a swimming pool, and lying with one ear in the water, and the other in the air, whilst white noise blared in the background.

In his head, Fox snorted. Because that made sense.

Absently, he closed his eyes, reopening them quicker this time, to see the shoes walking away. The light from behind the door startled him, forcing him to shut his eyes again, but he didn't miss the thud.

Keeping his eye's closed, Fox began to wonder what he had felt was. Could it have been a body, hitting the ground? The man who had been in the room with him.

Tentatively, he cracked open an eye, to see the room dimmed again.

"Ah damn." Fox muttered, his voice deafening to his own ears. In front of him lay Wolf, sprawled ingraciously across the hard concrete. He was unconcious.

Sighing, Fox pushed himself up into a sitting position, shuffling forward till he was within reach of his team leader.

"Wolf?" He shook, hand on his shoulder. "Come on Wolf you fat lazy oaf." No response. Eyebrows furrowed, he took a better look at him, nearly missing the tranquilizer dart sticking out of his left side. Fox pulled it out, before trying to wake him again.

"Wolf-get up you ass. There's coffee, strong, how you like it. Sexy spanish girls. Alex is in trouble." He rubbed his head. "Stop lazing around you douche." He paused, confused. "Why a douche?"

"Because you've been hanging round with Eagle too much." came a grunt. He looked down, startled. "What the hell happened?"

Fox shrugged. "I've been out most of the- well, I've been out. You've only just got dropped off."

"Oh ha ha." Wolf drawled, sitting up and shuffling till he could lean against the wall. "Of course i get stuck with the comedian."

Fox pulled his tounge childishly, before letting them settle into silence. The two of them took in the empty, dim room, ignoring the metal door completely, as though it was not worth noting.

Wolf sighed. "Do you know who's taken us?"

"It could be anyone." He sighed. "But if this is to get at Alex, there's only really one possibility."

Neither of them wanted to adress that issue quite yet, so Fox asked the first question that came to mind.

"How did you get here?"

"We noticed you were gone- taken, at breakfast. When we couldn't find out after an hour, we decided to make a plan. Unsuprisingly, Eagle forgot his gun." Fox covered a snort. "So Cub took yours from your room, and we sit up, me and the kid to check the outside. Eagle was trying to make a radio receptor last i saw."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "You mean you actually let him near something like that- let him do something like that? On his own?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. He's with Snake." Fox raised his eyebrow higher.

He coughed, and looked away. "Cub's watching them."

Fox laughed, a genuine noise, almost fighting at the aura of defeat that surrounded them.

Wolf shrugged, smiling at the noise. "Well, me and Cub went to check the outside, and I saw something-"

"So you decided to follow it." Fox sighed. "Well isn't that just dandy. I mean, look at us, locked up, somewhere, bored out of our minds whilst Eagle, and I repeat, Eagle. Is left to his own devices." He paused, eye's sparkling. "Literally."

"So it wasn't my brightest idea? So what." Wolf muttered, almost pouting.

Fox laughed again. "I hope MI6 weren't planning on using the safe house again."

Wolf winced. "Don't, please. Just, don't tell me."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well, for those of you worried about Fox, at least he's still alive- for now. Dun dun duuuuuuun! Let's just hope Snake's in charge now that Wolf's gone missing- otherwise, i think we're doomed. Ha ha! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey guys!" Eagle called, his voice echoing and bouncing off the tree's. Inwardly, Alex winced as he turned and headed towards where Eagle had gone. He stood, waiting, eye's trained on the ground as he and Snake neared.

"What?"

He pointed to the ground, directing their eyes to the heavy footsteps. "He went into the woods, and quickly, by the looks of things."

"You think he saw something?" Snake muttered, looking up at him.

Eagle shrugged, seriously. "Something caught his eye. Should we check it out?"

"No. We can't risk splitting up at this point."

"But we may find something out!" He pointed out, guesturing to the woods. "We don't know if he was even taken, he could just have gotten lost."

"This is Wolf, we're talking about. He doesn't just get lost."

"We dont know what's happened to him!" Eagle fumed, waving his arms in desperation.

Snake sighed. "We can't split up- that's just stupid. Each time we do that, one of us goes missing!" His fists clunched and unclenched, the only sign of his nervousness.

Eagle turned to him, putting his back to the tree's. "What do we do then? Wait in the house? Cower under our beds? We don't even know who we're up against-"

"I thought it was kind of obvious who it was." Alex muttered, his eye's trained on the shadows.

"You can't know for sure." Snake said rubbing his forehead.

"Of course I do. There's no other organisation that could pull this off." He paused. "We should go back inside before deciding what to do."

Snake nodded and headed in, leaving Eagle staring over his shoulder into the tree's. His eye's were unsure when he turned back. "What do we do Cub? We need to search for him. He may not even be gone?"

Alex sighed. "Give it some time, if he's not back soon, you and Snake can go and find him. But you need to finish wiring up the radio- if I'm staying behind I may as well try to contact someone."

Reassured silently, Eagle walked past him, vanishing into the doorway of the house. Alex turned his head to the sky as the rain started again. Why did it alway's fall to him?

* * *

><p>"Done!" Eagle shouted, jumping up from the table. Snake sighed with relief, before raising an eyebrow at the imprompt 'radio' in front of them.<p>

"That's what our hopes rely on?"

"Shut up." He muttered, twiddling with the wiring. "It should work."

"I'll kiss you if it works."

He smiled and hit the button on the pulled apart toaster. There was a crackle, before a crackly welsh singing came through. Eagle raised and eyebrow and turned his head, patting his cheek smugly. "If you will."

"You are so gay." Snake muttered before walking out the kitchen. Alex was in the living room, frowning at the letter in his hands he had gotten from Scorpia. Snake jumped onto the couch beside him.

"I don't know why you're worrying. You'll be fine."

"Can't help it. I'm missing something. Something big."

"Aren't we all Cub."

"Yeah." Eagle muttered, walking into the room to sit on the back of the couch. "It's called Wolf- don't worry though. I won't tell our fearless leader you said that."

Snake pushed him off the couch, smirking when he landed with a thud. "That's not what he meant."

"So you don't miss Wolf?" His head appeared over the edge of the couch. "Isn't that lovely."

"Oh shut it." He murmured, reaching beside him and pulling up two bags. "You heading off then?"

Eagle nodded. "The radio's simple enough. I've set it to send a simple SOS out, and hopefully, someone will pick it up. Soon."

Snake pushed himself up off the couch and checked the bag, nodding appreciatively at the contents. "Shouldn't be out there too long."

Alex shrugged. "I'm in no rush. It's not like I'm going anywere."

The two of them turned and walked out the room, and the back door hit home behind them. Alex sighed and leant back against the seat, relaxing. The house was quiet except for the crackling of the radio. Sadly, he looked back at the note he had read and re-read, regretfully ignoring the heavy dread that came with having missed something important.

* * *

><p>Eagle paused as there was a crack to his left, and shared a look with Snake.<p>

"What do you think that was?" he mouthed, and was replied to with a shrug. There was another crack, on the other side, and they turned to face it, reaching for the issued knife they both had on them. Again, and again, the crack's came, and with a startling thought, the two realised they were seperate and moving away.

Snake turned to him and nodded, before heading silently off into the shadows, following the sinking sun. Eagle turned the other way, moving quietly.

Moss smothered his footsteps, the bark on the tree's softer than it should have been. He slowed, coming to a stop, only to realise that there was silence. He paused, turning each way, looking for any sign of movement in the tree's. The wind rustled the branches quietly, and he paused.

He never felt the hit that knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Snake knelt by the river, eye's narrowed on the heavy boot print set into the mud. It wasn't the first he'd seen, as he'd followed the cracking noise before he'd lost it. It was then that he'd notice the silence. It was heavy, crushing, as the lack of noise dragged everything down. There was no life, and with the thought, Snake turned his hed skyward as if to prove that he wasn't imagining things.<p>

Straightening, he turned to follow the water. The tree's thickened as he moved further in, trying to ignore the heavy silence. It was because of the lack of noise that he heard the footstep.

Swiftly he turned, eye's widening as he saw the two men behind him. They both had guns, pointed in his direction, stock still.

One man stepped forward, brandishing it. "You're going to turn around and carry on walking."

Snake paused, eyeing up his options and turning them down as they passed through his head. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I have your friends, and if you want to see them again, you're going to follow my instructions to the letter."

Snake turned around and cursed himself. Of course they shouldn't have split up.

* * *

><p>Alex's eye's flickered to the clock on the wall as he sat on the chair, fingers drumming against the table. He knew that for Snake and Eagle, it probably hadn't been that long, but to him, each minute felt like an eternity. And it had been three hours already.<p>

With a sigh, he pushed himself up, keeping one ear on the radio on the wood, grabbing the jacket he had brought down and slinging it on, taking the torch off the side and heading out into the woods himself in search for the two team members that were left.

* * *

><p>Eagle sat up, rubbing his head and gazing around the room, landing on the two men talking quietly infront of him. "Who the hell are you?"<p>

The two paused their conversation, turning sharply to him as he broke the silence. They were identical, down to the silver watches glistening in the bright light and their dark beady eye's. They stared at Eagle for a minute, before turning back.

The man on the left spoke, taking a picture out of his pocket. "We took the wrong guy."

"It would appear so." His twin replied, looking over the top of the picture.

"Should we put him back?"

"Probably best." He put the photo back into his pocket and rolled up his sleeve.

Eagle stood shakily, swallowing heavily but hiding his fear. "Well, it was nice meeting you anyway."

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" A fist connected to his face, sending him rocking backwards in the chair.<p>

"I don't know!" Snake shouted, ignoring the blood running into his mouth from his split lip. He'd been asked the same thing for three hours since he'd been dragged in, and he was getting tired of whatever game they were playing.

The man before him growled, half in shadow. "Don't be ridiculous! Where is he? Where did he go!"

"I don't know!"

He struck him again, and Snake spat to the side to clear his mouth. The man looked at him with distaste, turning and walking out the room. "Put him with the others."

Snake didn't stare as he was untied and pulled from the seat, letting them lead him down the corridor. The door they pushed him through was a dull metal with the lock set into the door. He stumbled and fell, landing on Fox with a thump.

Fox grinned from under him. "I didn't know you felt that way about me there Snake."

The man growled and pushed him hard, lifting himself off him as the door slammed closed. Wolf took in his sight carefully.

"What happened to you?"

"Eagle's gone." He muttered, looking round the dingy room carefully. "But they didn't take him."

Wolf didn't reply, frowning instead. Fox ran his hand through his hair. "You think there was a third party?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was gone." He sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. "How did you get taken?"

Wolf pulled a small dart from his pocket. "Don't know what the hell was is it, but God does it give you a head ache."

Fox snorted. "You probably just hit your head on the way down."

He smiled, shrugging. The silence settled over them again. Fox sighed and rubbed his arms a little.

"Anyone else feeling sorry for Cub since he's now stuck alone with Eagle?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well then? Who took Eagle do you think? Ha ha well, I hope your enjoying this :D R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

Alex pushed aside the branch slowly, taking a minute to search for any signs of either of the men before sighing. Darkness was creeping up on him, and he had no wish to be stuck out in the woods with only a torch for comfort. With one last look, he turned, walking back towards where he had come from.

The woods were silent, causing Alex to frown, stopping where he was. The house was visible through the tree's, a shape in the fading light. There was a snore from somewhere to his left.

Confused, but laughing inside, he glided over the undergrowth to find Eagle, asleep, leaning against a tree with a note stuck to his head. Harshly, he pulled it off, and kicked the man awake.

Eagle yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were supposed to be looking for Wolf. Did Snake leave you behind?"

He frowned. "We split up."

Alex raised his eye's at him. "The one thing you didn't want to do."

"We're not in a horror movie, Cub." He pushed himself up and they began to walk back towards the house. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the note.

"It was stuck to your face." Alex muttered, holding it up to the light. "But I can't quite read it."

"Oo! Oo!" Eagle yelled, jumping. "I got kidnapped!"

"And I can see why they brought you back." He held open the door.

Eagle pouted. "Don't be so mean."

"Fine." He sighed, sitting down at the table. "Go on then, what happened?"

"Well I was walking, through the forest, when all of a sudden this big ogre! Jumped right out at me!"

"Oh for God's sake."

"And he hit me! With this giant metal club and sent me flying over- What do you mean 'Oh for God's sake'?"

"Nothing. Please. Carry on."

"Well then." He looked at him distrustfully. "He sent me flying over all the tree's in the forest, where I landed in the dragons den, and Sir Alan Sugar-"

"You have a concussion." Alex said, eye's narrowed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Alan Sugar." He said resolutely, before raising a hand to his head. "I don't have a-"

"Actually remember, not think you remember." He muttered, standing and moving to wet a cloth from the drawer.

Eagle frowned. "Me and Snake splitting up in the wood's. Because of the noises." He winced as Alex brushed the towel against his head, sighing. "We shouldn't have split up."

"Of course not. " He replied, moving to get an ice pack out of the freezer. "But that doesn't matter now. Wolf will eat you for it later."

"Did you get through then?" Eagle muttered, guesturing to the radio on the table.

"Nothing." Alex handed him the ice wrapped round in the cloth. Eagle winced.

"So what now?"

* * *

><p>Jack banged against the door to the room incessantly, throat raw from shouting so much. She sighed, slinking back into the corner she had woken up in.<p>

There was a camera, attached to the wall behind the door, it's red light blinking insessantly in the half light. Jack glared halfheartedly at it, bringing her knee's up to her chest.

She didn't know what to do.

A silent tear escaped his eye as she hid behind her hair, her mind replaying the last concious thoughts before she had been taken.

She had been at home with her family, gathered round the table as they had eaten together for the first time since her father had gone into hospital, when the front door had been kicked in. Unable to anything other than scream, she had watched as her brother had been shot, point blank as men dressed in black had poured in. First her brother, then her parents. all the way down to her neice, murdered without hesitation.

Jack sobbed against her knee's, cursing herself, cursing her captors, and worst of all, despite her better thoughts, cursing Alex.

* * *

><p>"Why not?"<p>

"Because you have a concussion."

"Do not."

"Do too.

"Do-"

"Do you want me to cook for you tonight?"

Eagle paused in his reply. "Fine."

Alex sighed and moved away from the front door, leading him back into the living room. Eagle sat down with a sigh, resting his head against the back of the couch.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll wake you up."

He snorted. "And have to wake up again in fifteen minutes? No thanks."

"Food's going to be a while anyway. Making chilli."

Eagle's mouth dropped open and he closed his eye's, dramatically muttering. "Am I in heaven?"

Alex walked out, leaving him like that on the couch with small smile.

Alex opened the fridge slowly, eyes caught on the note on the side where he had put it. In the light he could easily read the scrawled sentences.

"Wrong guy. Sorry."

Alex frowned to himself. It hadn't been Scorpia who had knocked Eagle out then... But who?

There was a crash and a thump, sending Alex into the living room quickly, ready for an attack.

Eagle rubbed his head from where he was, on the floor, table tipped over beside him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Couldn't quite reach the remote."

Alex looked on at him blankly, before moving back into the kitchen. Eagle's way of coping was really getting on his nerves. He pushed open the door, before backing out again frowning. There was a smokey smell, emenating from the upstairs bedroom. Hesitantly he moved, stepping quietly with his eyes trained on the landing.

He didn't see the smoke till he was right on top of Ben's room, pouring out from under the closed door. Alex faltered in his step.

"Shit."

Alex turned to run back down the stairs, the crackling of the fire now plainly obvious to his ears. There was an explosion, sending Alex into a crouch as heat spat out from the room, fire licking at the walls and ceiling.

Eagle met him in the hallway. "What's going-"

"Fire. Grab a bag and get as much food that doesn't need cooking in it and get out."

Eagle nodded and moved away, heading straight into the kitchen. Alex ran to the downstairs store cupboard, searching for any kind of first aid kit. There was nothing, just old cleaning products and things covered in dust.

He frowned, taking the torch off the shelf instead before heading back out to Eagle. Smoke had gathered against the ceiling, lingering and spreading its way through the house. He moved into the kitchen, seeing the two bags lying on the top, with Eagle filling up bottles of water and adding them to the weight.

He nodded and picked up one of the bags, taking the radio off the side with a second thought.

Eagle shut the door behind him, jogging to the edge of the woods with a backwards look over his shoulder.

The entire first floor was engulfed in flame, smoke billowing out into the night that had since crept up on them. The two stopped to watch as there was a crash, and the roof collapsed, taking with it the first floor in an explosion of sparks.

Eagle turned to look at Alex, who was staring at the house carefully, as though he had left some part of himself in there. Eagle shifted from one foot to the other.

"What do we do now then?"

Alex shrugged. "There are two ways this can go down. Either we wait here, and we get taken by either Scorpia, or the group that took you. Or we walk and hope they don't find us."

"You don't think MI6 will come now because of the fire?"

"No." he shook his head, face illuminated by the flickering fire. "It was too well planned for that. The smoke won't be seen, and there is nothing for miles around to call them to alert them. They won't know till they come check."

Eagle nodded and shouldered one of the packs. "We'd better get moving then."

Alex sighed and did the same, following as Eagle began to move east in the hope of finding civilisation.

* * *

><p>The fire was small but welcome in the centre of the small clearing they had found. Eagle leant against the tree, eyes trained on it distractedly, lost in his own thoughts. Alex was asleep not far away, stiff from unbidden nightmares that Eagle didn't even notice.<p>

Sighing to himself, he pulled his legs up to his chest, his long arms wrapping themselves round them to try to retain some semblance of heat. They had walked for hours, looking for any kind of road, track, path that would lead them towards the familiarity of people. It had been Alex who had stopped them, saying that they should sleep whilst they could.

They had eaten lightly, neither in the mood to speak as they pondered what lay ahead.

The fire turned over, sending up a small wave of hot embers, dancing their way into the sky. He tipped his head back, unbidden, leaving him staring at the ghost of a moon behind a cloud.

Inwardly, he sighed, and touched his forehead lightly where he had been struck, a lump already formed. He snorted quietly to himself, thinking that he must look the devil with one horn.

Still turmoiled, he closed his eye's reolutely, leaning back into the tree in the hope of getting some kind of rest before the sun began to rise above the treeline.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Tadaa! So Eagle didn't get kidnapped this time? Aren't I nice to you :D R&R :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex rolled over, mind just beginning to stir as he took in the face all to close to his own. With a yelp he sat up, jumping away from Eagle's snoring face, his drool pooled beside him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, face wet from both dew and sweat from a nightmare that hadn't woken him. The sunlight glistened off the liquid as he wiped it from his cheek, turning to look around the clearing, carefull of the stiffness the had settled in his muscles and the dull throbbing of pain from where the bullet had scraped his arm.

The fire was gone, in its place a ring of ashes in a dent in the ground. At seeing this normal sight, Alex nearly turned back over to see if sleep would return to him. If it wasn't for the man opposite, leaning against a tree.

He stiffened, eyes locked on him, taking in the gun lying across his lap and the knife he spun between his fingers. The man had light hair, almost dusty as it lay across his forehead, cut just before it reached his eyes. His eyes were a bright brown, twinkling almost with lies as he stared at the blade as it spun.

Alex watched him, unsure whether to try to wake Eagle, or talk to the man. The decision was made for him when the man looked over.

He blinked, heavily at the teenager sitting up, before grinning. "You have good instincts."

"What?"

"You have nightmares. But the minute I entered the clearing, they stopped. Your subconcious is-"

"What do you want." He ground out, folding his legs into a sitting postition as he spoke, keeping distance between the two of them.

The man sighed. "The problem with kids these days." He muttered, before brightening again. "I want nothing. And neither do the people I work for."

"Then why are you here."

He shrugged. "I get jobs. Don't worry though- I'm not going to kill you. Or your friend."

Alex turned his head slightly, seeing Eagle still drooling. "He's more of an aquaintance."

"Fair enough then."

"So what do you want?"

"I'm just a messanger. It's for you kid. Scorpia says they're willing to trade. You for the team."

"Why would they want to trade?" He asked, frowning.

"Because it's you they want." The man sighed and shook his head. "I've heard of what you've done to them kid. Are you really that suprised they've come looking for revenge?"

"Of course not." He muttered. "I just didn't think they'd do it like this. Are they unhurt?"

"Don't know. Presume so. Otherwise they wouldn't offer a trade."

Alex sat quietly.

The man infront of him sighed, and pulled himself to his feet. "They also gave me a phone, to give to you. On it, there's a video they said that would help you make up your mind."

He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a flip up motorola and throwing it across the clearing. Alex caught it with one hand, still unsure.

"Why did they send you?"

"Because they figured you wouldn't shoot the messanger, and I have nothing to do with Scorpia. Apparently you've been leading to too many operatives ending up in custordy, or dead."

Alex shrugged, flicking the phone open absently. "I have that affect on people."

The man smiled again, and slid the gun into the waistband of his pants. "If you say so. There's a number in the phonebook. If you decide to swap, ring it and you'll recieve a set of instructions. It can't be traced, and can't be used to call any other numbers."

He nodded and the man tipped his head. "Likelihood is I'll never see you again. Was nice meeting you, Alex Rider."

Alex watched silently as the man moved away, the wind smothering the sounds of his footsteps as it passed through lazily. He sighed in his head, and turned back to the phone, unsure. Eagle turned over in his sleep, snoring loudly.

The video was the only thing on the phone besides the phonebook with the one number. It had no name, just a video and a number. Alex sighed and clicked it open.

The screen was black, with a slight crackle in the background. Suddenly, the shadow moved, the video focusing on a sobbing red haired woman, tied to a chair. Jack looked like she had been dragged through a war zone, face streaked with black from where her mascara had run and left rings. The left side of her face was bruised and there was a small cut just on her hair line that was bleeding slowly.

Alex held his breath, scaresly able to believe it. "Jack..." He whispered, grip tightening around the phone.

Her voice rang out from the device. "Please! Don't do it! He won't come! Just don't do it! Leave me alone! Please! Leave me a-" There was a shreik from her, startling the silence that had accumulated around the clearing.

A hand reached over and took the phone from him, muffling the sobbing and crying, as well as the thuds of punched against the captive woman. Alex turned to see Eagle, face grave, shaking his head.

"Don't, Cub."

"That's Jack. My housekeeper- my family! She's a civillian! She has nothing to do with this!" He growled, still holding it. The sobbing grew more pronounced as Eagle shifted his grip.

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't watch this."

"I can't leave her!"

"Then don't. Let me check over the video, Cub."

"Why?" He asked, tightly, but letting go to try to smoothen out his emotions.

"Because this is Scorpia."

Alex's face paled, and he stood up, pacing around the fire, casting looks at Eagle to check his expressions. The man, seeing this, tried to distract him whilst still watching the video at a lower volume.

"Where did you get this?"

"There was a man while you were asleep. They're offering a trade."

Eagle glanced up at him, before turning back at a particularly loud scream, wincing. Alex intertwined his fingers, bighting his lip as the sound echoed.

"What did he say?"

Alex sighed and turned, flexing his hands in an arch. "He said he'd swap me for the rest of them. Wolf and that."

Eagle froze, as a particularly loud scream was cut off. "Just the team. The team for you."

"Yes." He faced him as Eagle paled, staring horrified at the phone in front of him. "Why? What is-"

"You aren't stupid Cub. You know what that means."

Alex swallowed, throat dry. "They wouldn't."

Eagle kept his eyes trained on the video, the only noise the crackling as the video carried on. "It's Scorpia. Of course they would."

He shook his head, feeling his eyes water. "They wouldn't-"

"Cub; she's dead."

* * *

><p>Wolf paced the cell, growling in the silence. Fox sighed and opened his eyes.<p>

"Wolf."

"What?" He muttered, not looking at him.

"Even with you walking backwards and forwards for long periods of time-"

"Get on with it Fox."

"You aren't getting out of here." he finished, frowning. "Sit down your making me sea sick."

Wolf growled again for good measure before doing as he was told. Snake sighed.

"I don't think you can get sea sick from watching a person pace."

Fox shrugged. "It's annoying."

"I don't like it." Wolf grumbled, leaning against the wall opposite the two of them in the small expanse they had. The room, whilst small, wasn't quite uncomfortable, having a toilet and a sink around a partition at the far end of the cell. The lights were dulled, adding to the permenant dullness.

"What's to like?" Fox replied, ignoring Snakes elbow to the ribs.

Wolf ran a hand through his hair, a foreign action to prove how out of skin he felt. "It's just that- those screams. They weren't us."

Snake shivered. "And you rather they were? You heard them. They broke whoever that was. Only God knows what they did to them."

Wolf shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Why aren't they doing that, to us?"

Fox nodded. "I know what you mean. We're SAS, that much they should know. So why are we the ones stuck here?"

Snake shrugged. "Trying to break us in spirit? Or maybe they're waiting till we're physically weaker till they try something."

"No." He muttered. "I was fed. And shortly after Wolf got here, they brought food again."

"So almost like they're fattening us up then?"

Wolf's head shot up. "We're bait."

Fox paled at the same time that Snake whistled. "Jesus Christ."

"And it will work too." He continued, looking at Fox. "The kid'll come, because it's him they want."

"He'll think that it's his fault. They'll offer him a trade." He whispered, horrified.

Snake swore quietly. "Damn it Cub."

Fox put his head in his hands. "He'll have been told by now; they would have spoken to him."

"Which mean's the deal is probably half way to done." Snake muttered, not looking at either of them.

Wolf shrugged. "Eagle's with the kid. He won't do anything stupid."

"Not unless he's been told what would happen if he didn't..." Fox looked up sharply. "Those screams. Oh my God they literally showed him! Showed him what they would do to us!"

The group descended into silence, before Wolf spoke again. "Which means that Cub knew that person..."

"He's just watched someone he knew die; he's coming." Snake muttered, seemingly to know one.

Fox sighed. "Then what do we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Oh no! Poor Jack! Will Eagle let Alex take the deal? What do you think? **

_**To Anon- Yes, I generally try to update at the same time, for no particular reason really other than it's the easiest for me to do :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Eagle leant against the tree, watching the boy pace in front of him, face pale but blank, cut off from the world. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, conflicted.

The video had shown the red-haired woman's death, not afraid to limit the amount of suffering they caused the woman, never mind showed. And he knew that despite that he knew what Scorpia would do to Alex, he half wanted the kid to take the deal, so he could get the rest of his unit back.

Inwardly he grimaced, knowing that the traitorous thoughts were the only things that he could think of that would get his unit back.

Alex felt small rivlets of blood run down from the half moons, cut into his palms. He raised his head to look at Eagle, mask in place.

"I have to take it."

Eagle shook his head, promtly ignoring what his previous thoughts were. "You can't. They'll kill you."

"And you think I don't know that?" He growled. "I'm saying this, and I mean it. I will not be the cause of Wolf's death, Snake's death, Fox's death. They will not die when I can save them."

"Then save them some other way!" He shouted, guesturing. "They wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Maybe not now, but when there's a gun, held straight to their head, in plain view, with no chance of survival or escape? Nobody want's to die, Eagle. Even for the sake of someone else."

"Then why are you doing this?"

He paused. "Because I have nothing left to loose, and nothing to go back to. It's me they want, and damn it if it means I save one last life before I go? I'll damn well take the deal."

Eagle was shocked, shown clearly on their face. He shook his head. "No."

"God damn it Eagle! You of all people should feel as though I have to go! They are your unit! Your family! You saw what they did to Jack! That will happen to them!"

"You are a child! You shouldn't have to go through this!"

"That does not matter! I have to power to stop this from happening! It doesn't matter- shouldn't matter, how old I am!"

He growled, jumping to his feet and stalking towards him. "It bloody well does. You are a child! A child in over his head!"

"Ha!" He shook his head, sticking a finger into Eagles chest. "I have seen more that you ever will. I am a child in nothing but age. You have no idea, what I've been through."

"Because you won't tell us! How do you expect us-"

"What I have seen, what I have been through, is not idle chit chat!" He shouted, stepping closer and forcing Eagle backwards. "It is not something you burden other people with! Have you forgotten what you thought of me when I first arrived at Brecon Beacons? It doesn't exactly inspire trust!"

Eagle shook his head. "We already-"

"Do you think that is what this is about? What I have been through, has happened! To me! I know what I have done, what I have been through!"

Eagle shook his head, but Alex continued on, not giving him chance to speak.

"It is not something that can be taken lightly! You carry it, knowing that that, nearly happened, nearly killed you! To lie awake, every night as the shadows move across the room, because you are honestly afraid, afraid of everything because it can turn against you in a second? No."

Eagle was silent, shocked at what he was saying. Never had he thought, that anything he had seen, anything MI6 had put him on, would mentally scar the boy. He hadn't believe Fox when he'd said how harsh his last mission had been.

Alex continued on, quieter this time. "What I have seen has taught me that there is evil, in many guises. The only way we can fight it is by taking the majority and saving it, leavling the minority to suffer. That's the way it has always been. That isn't about to change now. We all die eventually."

"That doesn't mean we should hurry it along!"

"What's the point, Eagle? Everyone I ever cared for, ever cared for me, is dead! You are thinking exactly the same thing as me- am I worth it? Is Wolf worth leaving to die, for me? Is Snake, is Fox? You know them, you've spent more time with them. You don't know me. You should just worry about getting your friends back."

Eagle was quiet, watching as he stepped away, turning to pick up his bag. He looked over his shoulder to speak again, his voice only just audible.

"We should get moving. We still have to get out of these woods before we do anything."

* * *

><p>Mrs Jones strode down the hallway, opening the door to her superiors office and walking up to his desk. She threw the file infront of him.<p>

Blunt raised an eyebrow, picking it up lightly. "What is this?"

"Jack Starbright is dead."

"I thought we didn't know for sure. She wasn't at the house when her family was murdered."

"I think she was." Mrs Jones said, sitting in the seat opposite and crossing her legs. She unwrapped a peppermint slowly. "I think she was taken before being murdered elsewere. But I'm not quite sure what that means."

The man nodded, and flicked through the file. He looked up, frowning. "She was found in the Whitehouse?"

"CIA are going balistic. They have no idea how her body got there, and they're under lock down across the entire city."

He made a noise to show he'd heard, turning to the window. "Alex is going to be told about this."

She nodded. "He may have already been told. I'm going to send an agent down to the house to check everything is okay, before deciding what to do."

He turned to look back at her. "There was no way for them to contact us, was there?"

"No."

He rose from his chair and moved towards the filing cabinets, face etched with an uncharacteristic worry. "We're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"We thought that by distancing ourselves from the safehouse, there aws no way they would know about it- but of course they knew about it! They may already have him."

Mrs Jones spoke quietly. "And we wouldn't know..."

He shook his head. "I should have sent him to Malaysia!" Blunt muttered, returning with two folders. "But for now, send out a search team, to see what they can find."

She nodded and rose gracefully, turning once as she reached the door. "We never should have used him in the first place, Alan. This is our fault."

Mr Blunt sat down heavily as the door closed behind her. He leant back, leaving the folders sitting idlely on the desk.

"Rider's too good to let go now, Mrs Jones. Nothing we can do to change that now."

* * *

><p>The shadows the trees cast were a welcome relief in the sudden warmth the day brought. Eagle trudged on, slightly behind Alex as they headed east, towards where they hoped civilisation was.<p>

He was conflicted, to say the least. Half of him wanted to scream and shout at the kid for even considering handing himself over, the other half wishing he just would. And he had a feeling Alex knew of his thoughts.

So far, neither of them had spoke, not having stopped to eat lunch from the backpacks, despite them not having breakfast.

Alex didn't warn him when he stopped, sending him into the teenage boy. Alex remained unmoved, staring at the figure sitting on the fallen tree.

"What do you want this time?" He asked, voice lowered.

The man oppisite him shrugged. "Turns out I'm not quite finished. I still have to pass on a few more things before I'm payed."

Eagle moved to stand beside Alex. "Who's he?"

The two of them ignored him. "What is it this time?" Alex crossed his arms. "Because my patience is limited."

"Okay, okay." He muttered. "I got told that you haven't yet replied."

"He's not doing it." Eagle growled, frowning.

Alex shrugged. "I haven't got the phone."

"Figured as much." The man uncurled himself from the fallen tree, stretching his legs. "Well, my main message is to tell you to hurry it along. They don't get a call within the next 12 hours? They start cutting."

"Courtesy of Three I guess."

He shrugged. "Most likely."

Alex sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Well will you deliver two messages for me?"

The man frowned. "I don't work for free."

"I gathered not. One's simply back to Scorpia, shouldn't be too hard. Just tell them that they are going to fall, hard and fast."

"Wait till I've been payed first." The man said, smiling. There was a pause, before he ran his hand through his hair. "And the other?"

"To the Royal and General Bank on Liverpool Street."

He was quiet as he mulled it over. "Any one in particular at the bank?"

"Just go up to the receptionist, and say it's from Alex Rider."

"And the message."

"Tell them if they have any sense... they'd better start running."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Is anyone suprised that Alex want's to take the deal? No? Me neither. I wonder, will Alex carry through with his threat? I know what's going to happen! Do you? R&R :D**


	20. Chapter 20

The two moved on in silence, Eagle unsure of what to say now that the man had left them. Alex rested his hand on his bag strap, stepping over the fallen branch with intense concentration as he tried to ignore his thoughts.

Why wouldn't Eagle let him go? He didn't know him, and it meant he would get his friends back. He'd faced Scorpia before.

He sighed and pushed a branch out of the way, listening to the foot falls of Eagle behind him. It annoyed him that now the man had chosen to be a humanitarian, after everything. Shaking his head, he moved on, pausing as the shadow of the trees darkened a head.

Eagle stepped beside him, frowning before speeding up, striding quickly to the edge of the road. He grinned, turning to Alex as he came up beside him.

"Halfway to civilisation now Cub. We can get in contact with '6 when we reach the city." Alex sighed, looking each way down the road, looking for any sign of a vehicle.

Eagle noticed his looking and sighed, sitting down on a fallen log beside them. "Let's eat lunch before we decide what to do."

Alex sighed and leant his back against a tree. He slung the back pack in front of him and pulled out the packets of crisp Eagle had put in, handing one over. They ate in silence, before Eagle sighed.

"Why did you ask him to deliver a message?"

"Because I have a promise to keep. You were there when I warned them. They will pay for Jack's death."

Eagle wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Alex paused, and looked up at him. "I'm going to do it, Eagle. Think of it like this. That is my promise that I'll make it out of this. I have to take the deal."

He sighed. "You don't-"

"You know I do. You've been thinking the exact same thing. It's my fault your in this, so its up to me to get you out." Alex stood up, shaking the dust from his clothes that had accumulated from their treck. "We only have 10 hours before your unit dies."

Eagle paused. "You never refer to us as your unit, do you?"

"I was never truly part of it." He smiled wryly. "Afterall, the first time I was at Brecon Beacons didn't exactly inspire companionship, and I was only there for elevn days anyway."

"You're still part of it."

"But am I?" He shook his head, turning and walking south, following the road. Eagle sped up to walk beside him. "There are some things, Eagle, that mean I am not quite one of you."

"Explain then."

Alex sighed. "I'm a spy, not a soldier. Not SAS. I'm 14."

"Doesn't matter. Your still one of us."

"And for that reason, you should save the majority." He ran his hand through his hair, not looking at him. "If I'm one of you, you should treat me like that. You should trust me."

Eagle growled. "Stop twisting my words back on myself."

Alex shrugged. "My point is still the same."

The road twisted harshly before them, a steep cliff face on one side, the forest they had walked through on the other. Eagle shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"But Eagle, it does!" As they turned the corner, a small set of buildings appeared, lining the road. Eagle let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought we'd never reach it."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just tell me we were half way there?"

"Well, yeah, but I was trying to be optimistic."

Alex snorted uncharacteristicly. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Eagle rubbed his feet, moaning. "God boots hurt."<p>

"You'd have thought your feet would have been used to them by now." Alex muttered, leaning against the bench in the town square, watching the people walk past carefully.

"Well they do." He muttered, grumpily. "But I didn't put socks on when we ran out the house when it was burning. Sorry if I had other things on my mind."

Alex laughed, a genuine sound even though it wasn't a joke. Eagle grimaced as he pulled the shoes back on, lacing them slowly.

"I'm going to ring 6." He looked over at Alex, then to the phone box on the other side of the square. "They'll decide what to do."

He didn't wait for a reply, standing up and half hobbling over the grass, ignoring the keep of sign. Alex shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You know what they're going to say Eagle, you just want it to be taken out of your hands, no matter how much it hurts."

Alex pulled the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and ringing the only number in the phonebook. Pluto- the Roman God of the dead.

The phone rang once, before a cold voice came over the end. "You took your time. Thought we'd have to start cutting."

Alex looked over at Eagle, staring at his back before standing and walking away. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

><p>Mrs Jones tapped her fingers against the desk as they listened to Max Retner recount what had happened, and then the deal. Beside her, Blunt sat stock still, looking almost uninterested if it weren't for his altering grip on the pen he was holding.<p>

"Cub blames himself. He thinks its his duty to take the deal."

They were silent for a minute, before Blunt put the pen down and steepled his fingers, almost leaning over the phone. "Tell him he's not to take the deal. No matter what."

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs Jones called them in, suprised as her PA Dearly wheeled himself in. He nodded to Blunt, before turning to her.

"There was a message left at the front desk for you. From Alex Rider."

Blunt narrowed his eyes, as Mrs Jones unwrapped a peppermint and placed it in her mouth. "What was this message?"

"He said that if you had any sense that you'd better start running. Mrs Jones, do you want me to arrange a safe house for you? Rider knows where you live after Scorpia."

Neither of the head's of MI6 spoke, before Blunt barked down the phone. "Retner, where is Alex?"

"Why he's right behind me on the bench over-" He cursed. "Or not."

Mrs Jones sighed and rubbed her forehead, twirling the pepperminut round her mouth before shaking her head. "That's quite alright thank you William."

The man nodded, before swinging the wheelchair round with practised ease and rolling out the room, the door closing with a snick beside him. Blunt frowned, thinking heavily.

"Do you still have the phone on you now?"

There was a noise as Eagle moved the phone to reach for it. He was quiet for a second before picking up the phone again. "No. I don't know how he could have-"

"Alex has been proficiant in pick pocketing from an early age." Blunt ground out, before standing suddenly and moving to the window. "We've traced your call. We'll send out agents to search for Alex within the hour. Stay where you are. You're being sent back to Brecon Beacons."

"But sir-"

"The SAS are being taken off Red Alert, as the threat appears to have been lessened since Alex has been moved. You should be grateful, Retner. You'll get your unit back."

"Sir I-"

Blunt hung up, restraining himself from slamming the phone onto the cradle. He turned to his deputy, frowning.

"Of course he would have found a way to go against us."

Mrs Jones sighed. "What do you expect? It's the same trait that we fed that's got him into this, that's made him take this deal."

Blunt sat down at his desk and pulled a peice of paper towards him. "Send out a team. Find him, and bring him back, before he completes the deal."

"And if we're too late?" She asked, rising.

"Find him, Mrs Jones. I don't think your conscience will be able to manage if you don't."

* * *

><p>Alex moved into the shadow of the building, watching the bridge opposite as he waited. The call had told him he'd know when to come out, and that he'd only have a minute to get on the truck before it headed to the compound where K-Unit were being held. If he wasn't on it, they warned him, they would kill them and mail pieces to him slowly. No matter where he was moved.<p>

Alex had snorted, mumbling that he got the picture before hanging up and heading to the meeting place.

The daylight lessened, and Alex looked up to see the sky begin to turn grey, dark clouds heading in from the west. The temperature had dropped sometime in the last half hour he had been stood waiting he realised dimly, taking note of the goosebumps that ran up his arms.

With a flash of lightening, the heavens opened, and Alex felt the skys begin to cry, as though it new what he was about to do. The rain was heavy, pounding the pavement relentlessly, as Alex stepped forward, narrowing his eyes to see through the curtain it created. The day darkened further he moved towards the bridge.

From behind him, he heared the rumble of an engine, and turned to see a white unmarked van slide past him, heading over the bridge only to stop halfway as another car came the opposite way. The back of the van was lifted, the plastic sheet ripling as the man held it up and looked at him expectantly through the water.

Alex never paused as he ran over and hopped up, helping secure the plastic door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Damn Alex as his selfless heart! Poor Eagle, sent back home too! (What do you say? Max Retner fit's him, don't you think?) R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

The rain hadn't lessened as they pulled up to the darkened street which led to an old abandoned factory. The concrete was cracked and jagged, the van having to heave its way to the silver chain link fence that ran around the space.

There were two men, sitting in the space in the van along with Alex, watching him carefully. One of the men had remarked coldly when he had first climbed in, speaking loudly over the falling rain.

"What did you do kid?"

Alex had just shrugged, smiling softly. "Just pulled a few too many strings."

They had been silent after that.

The van pulled to a halt with a shriek, the brakes protesting as they slowed. The rain pounded on the taupaulin as the three climbed out the back and into the onslaught, Alex being led in through a dark doorway.

In his head, Alex noted the due feeling of fear, along with the idea that he had been back stabbed. Swallowing the sudded dread in his throat, he pushed away the thought that he had gotten K-Unit as well as himself killed.

The doorway led to a poorley lit room with doors in each room. They carried on straight, entering a long and recurring corridor that stretched forever.

The man pulled to a stop in front of him, throwing open a door to a stir well, which he was hearded down. Behind them, the door slammed resolutely, leaving them in the tinkering light which only created more shadows.

They stopped at the bottom floor, the light startlingly bright after the darkness of the stairs. He was hearded through and along another corridor, the twists and turns coming more easily now as the men took him further into the building.

The last door they stopped infront of was plain, a clean silver compared to the other dingy wooden doors he had seen. He was pushed through as it opened, into a line of darkened cells. He sighed to himself.

What had he really expected.

There was a clatter in the far corner where he was headed, followed by a mutter of low voices. The cell doors were plated metal, oddly coloured with time. The man infront of him opened it, revealing three men standing before the door, the middle one grinning.

"Thanks for opening the door lads."

Wolf lept out, tackling the first man, as Alex spun at the second. There was a grunt as Alex knocked his feet out from under him and caught him in the jaw on the way down. He hit the floor with a crack.

Fox cracked his knuckles as he walked out, shortly followed by Snake who looked over Alex with a careful eye.

"You came."

"Of course I did." Alex smiled softly. "You didn't think I'd leave you did you?"

He shrugged, moving forward as Wolf opened the door to the row of cells. Fox shook his head. "Where's Eagle?"

"Probably with 6. Complaining."

"Complaining?" The group moved out into the hallway, and Alex led them, turning where he remembered till he reached the stairs.

"I ran off on him."

"Ah."

The stairs were darker after the sudden brightness, leaving Alex and the men standing there, letting their eye's get used to it. After a minute, he led them up, coming off a floor from the top.

The door opened with a creak, and Alex blinked at the mass of guns aimed at the four of them.

He sighed, and shrugged. "Knew it was too easy."

Fox put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm beginning to wonder why I talk to you."

"You sure its not because no one else will talk to you?"

"Well it certainly isn't for the company."

One man stepped through the line, ignoring there bantoring, face twisted into a snarl. "Didn't stay away for long, eh Rider?"

Alex cocked his head. "How's you nose?"

The man reddened, a one of the men behind him sniggered. Fox raised an eyebrow, and Alex shrugged.

"It's not important."

Snake sighed, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know any more."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The man growled, stepping forward. "Fine. Have it that way. I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to meet you. Just makes me wonder if you'll have enough energy to get through them all."

Wolf mumbled something quietly, and Fox snorted. "Yeah, but that way-"

"Wouldn't work. I mean-" Snake said, scratching his forehead.

Alex laughed, turning his back on the men. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

The man's colour deepened, turning dark red. "Stop ignoring me!"

Wolf growled. "Well I don't see you being much help."

The man clenched his fists. "This is ridiculous."

Fox shrugged. "What can I say- the creative juices just aren't flowing."

"Oh were's Eagle when you need him." Snake sighed, before cringing. "I don't believe I just said that."

The man stepped back into the amass of men, grinding his teeth together. "Put them back in their cell. Feel free to use force."

Some of the men grinned, and Fox shrugged. "What the hell. We came this far."

Wolf dived at the first man, wildly throwing punches as Snake followed him. Fox grinned at Alex as a man headed towards him. "You sure don't hold back."

Alex snapped his foot out to meet a mans ear, knocking his sense of balance from him and causing him to stagger to the floor. "This time, it was Wolfs fault."

Said man cracked two heads together. "Whatever you say Cub."

Snake staggered back into Fox, wincing. "Ow."

Fox stood him up, ducking a punch and returning one of his own. "Maybe you should stay back here."

"I second that." The man muttered, cracking his nose as he pushed it back into position.

Alex threw a man over his shoulder, cracking his arm across his chest. Snake winced. "Now I remember why I didn't fight you during hand-to-hand."

"No, that's just because you suck." Fox called over, before doubling over at a hit to his stomach. The man brought his hands together and slammed them onto his back, sending him to the ground.

Wolf growled, turning to fight back to him as a fist collided with his jaw. He spun, and two arms grabbed him, forcing him to our knees. He struggled, but couldn't loose the grips on his shoulders.

There was a cock of a gun at his temple, and he froze.

Alex caught sight of the gun, and sighed. "Fine." He dropped his arms and let the man closest to him grab his arms.

The man who had first spoken grinned, keeping the gun on Wolf. "I'm going to enjoy watching Three go at you."

Some of the other men laughed as they pulled Fox and Wolf to their feet, leading them back down the stairs, Alex and Snake following.

The man came up behind Alex, pushing the gun into his back. "You're unlucky, Rider. I hear Three's been planning your torture for a long, long time."

The door to the cells was still open as they were pushed through. He kicked Alex in, gun still pointed at him.

Alex picked himself up off the floor. "You know when I get out, you are going to pay. And it will be the last thing you ever feel."

The man grinned, reaching out to grab the door. "Your never getting out. Three will make sure of that."

The door slammed resolutely behind him, and Fox sighed, wincing as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"That could have gone better."

Wolf ran a hand along his jaw. "They don't hold back, do they."

Snake snorted. "Where would the fun in that be?"

Alex sighed and sat himself beside Fox. The man turned his head slightly, frowning.

"Why did you come. Alex?"

He shrugged. "I owe you that much."

Snake snorted, settling himself down as well. "You don't owe us anything."

"Yeah, well, if it keeps you alive, I wouldn't complain."

Wolf paced the narrow space, away from the three of them. "You said Eagle was with MI6?"

"Don't expect any help though." He muttered. "I have a feeling they'll just send him back to Beacons, and not tell him anything."

"They wouldn't do that." Snake said, frowning.

Fox shrugged. "They would. They'd do anything if it helps them."

"Look at me." Alex said, grinning with out mirth.

Snake shrugged. "Fair enough."

Fox sighed. "How did you know we were here?"

He pulled the phone from his pocket, smiling slightly. "Got a video."

Fox stared at the phone. "Why don't you try ringing 6!"

He looked at him, smiling slightly. "It won't work. Only makes calls from the one number in the phonebook."

The group let out a sigh of disappointment. Fox took the phone from him. "Where did you get it?"

"Just some guy we met in the woods." He paused before grinning. "Did you know Eagle got kidnapped?"

Snake raised his eyebrows before nodding. "Ah. That's why they couldn't find him."

Alex grinned. "Yeah, well, he got sent back."

Fox burst out laughing. "That is pure genious. I can't wait to use that on him."

The settled into silence, no one bothering to raise the point; if they ever got out.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Looks like its going to be hard to get out of there! Wonder what Alex is going to do! R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

There was a bang as a door was slammed, somewhere down the hallway. Fox grinned.

"I bet that's Eagle."

"What?" Snake mumbled, looking up.

"It's Eagle. Breaking in. He can't do anything quietly."

"And why would he be breaking in- don't say to break us out, because this is Eagle we're talking about." He replied, shifting slightly, his arms round himself as he tried to fall back asleep. The only one beside Alex who'd managed to before Fox had spoken.

"Eagle wouldn't break us out. No. He's feeling lonely, so he's coming to join us."

Wolf snorted in the corner. "Don't jinx it. We may actually end up with an Eagle in here with us."

"What could be worse. He never shuts up." There was a pause. "Nothing works." Snake added, opening one eye to see Alex asleep in the shadows.

Fox followed his line of vision, before pausing. "Have we ever seen him sleep?"

The two men shook their head. Alex replied clearly from where he was. "And doesn't look like you will."

Snake jumped slightly, hand on his heart. "Jesus Cub. I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was. But then you started talking."

Fox sniggered in the corner, ignoring the looks he got. The door that opened was a lot closer this time.

Snake paused. "It could be Eagle."

"Yeah, but remember- he'd have to find us first." Alex said, standing up carefully. The others watched him, jumping when the door to their cell opened.

Three men stood on the other side, guns pointed at the group. One stepped forward, familiar to them as the man who had spoken to them when they'd broken out.

"Rider, you're coming with us."

He shrugged, grinning slightly to Fox. "I'm suprised. I thought they would have sent some one better."

"Yeah, well this is Three. He's never come himself."

"True, true."

The man growled, guesturing to one of the men beside him to grab him. Wolf jumped to his feet, and the man back handed him, making him take a step back. He cocked his gun, aiming at him.

"Well, Rider, it looks like we're going to have some fun."

Alex stepped into the line of the gun, staring the man in the eye. "Touch them, and I promise you, you won't have to worry about Christmas."

They were silent for a minute, before the man grinned. "You're in no position to bargin."

"You're in no position to push me."

He was quiet, watching him. The gun didn't move.

"How about this. You do what you're told, and this lot will still be fed. No sessions with Three. They stay here."

Alex shrugged. "Fine by me. But you were warned."

The man put the gun down and led the way out of the cell. The SAS men sat, watching as Alex shot them a last look as they closed the door resolutely.

* * *

><p>The wait was excrutiating, seconds dragging as the silence prevailed. No noise came from the outside world, as they sat, ears straining for the tell tale sign of something- anything happening.<p>

Fox fidgeted on the end, unsure of what to say to break the tension. Snake pondered what the kid was going through, if he'd come back in a shape he'd be able to fix. Wolf grimaced at the idea that he should have been able to stop it.

All of a sudden, there was a scream, horror filled and pained, which sent each of them to their feet, cringing. It was a scream that tore at their hearts, their minds. It was a scream they had no wish to hear again.

The silence that followed was worse than the scream.

Wolf strode up to the door and kicked it, repeatedly, battering the rought iron with his strength as he tried to force his way out. Snake put his hand on his arm, face dark. Wolf shrugged it off and carried on.

Pacing Fox muttered under his breath about the injustice of it. Snake sighed, realising there was nothing for them to do, and sat down, fists clenching and uncleanching at the silence that was given.

Wolf panted with the extersion, unaware of how long had passed. His leg ached and his fists were bleeding from where he'd punched the door. Behind him, Snake had long since rested his eyes on a point beyond the walls of the cell, seemingly unresponsive.

Fox was hunched in the corner, his head in his hands. "This is my fault."

Snake sighed. "It's not."

"It is. If I hadn't forced him into the Bank then none of this-"

"It was your job."

"So?" He shook his head, not looking at either of them. "Would you put your job above your friends? He's fourteen years old- he's a child! And I led him to this."

Wolf turned to look at the man properly, taking in his haggard breath, he shaking arms. The man, he realised, cared more for Alex than he did for anything else; this was killing him.

Snake was quiet for a minute. "I don't think so. You never forced him into this life, and hell we all tried to make him leave it. None of this is your fault."

"But it is! It is my fault!" Fox looked up, eyes reddened with unshed tears, as id he felt he wasn't worth the effort.

"No." Wolf murmured. "It's not."

Fox sighed and put his head back down. "It is. And there's nothing you can say to stop me thinking like that."

The door swung open and a figure limped in, half in shadow. There was a laugh behind him as the door closed.

The three men lept to their feet, ignoring the wave Alex shot at them as they came forward to help.

"What about me Ben? Do I get a choice whether it's your fault?" He asked quietly, sliding to the floor with his back against the wall.

Fox looked pained as he watched him, eyes staring straight at him. Snake knelt beside him, pushing his fingers into his ribs and frowning at the hissing. Alex straightened his leg slowly, shuddering but not breaking eye contact. It was Fox who looked away first.

Snake sighed and sat back, disgruntled. "You don't have a concussion, but by the way that bruising is coming up, it wasn't light blows."

He shrugged and winced, touching his jaw. "Yeah, well lets just say pay back, is a bitch."

Snake sighed and carried on. "Your leg's fractured, if not broken. I haven't got anything to splint it with, so your going to have to stay off it for a while. If you can help it." He added after a second thought. "And this time, your ribs really are broken."

Alex yelped as he pushed his hand against his side, moving the bones under the muscle. Snake sat back, shaking his head.

"Other than that, I can't tell. I suspect that things will get worse, and eventually it'll get to a stage where nothing is unhurt."

Alex shrugged as best he could. "Wouldn't expect anything less. Next time, however, the liklihood that I'll come back concious is next to none."

He frowned. "What makes you say that?"

He grinned without mirth, a hollow look under the split lip and appearing bruises. "I was told I get to meet Three tomorrow when they come back for me."

They were silent for a minute before Alex sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure by fifteen minutes in, I'll be unconcious."

Wolf growled from where he was stood over them. "How can you say that? Don't you have any self care? Self preservation? Don't you care about what happens?"

"Of course I care. There are just some things that take preference."

"Like what?"

"Your lives."

Fox spoke quietly at the lack of response. "You shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Stop it." Alex snorted. "You sound like Eagle."

Fox blinked at him. "Eagle said that?"

"Word for word. Or close enough." He shrugged, smiling grimly.

Wolf grunted, moving back now to pace and work off the ache in his leg. "Well, that explains why the two of you don't get on."

He frowned, turning to his unit leader. "How does that explain it- why does it?"

"You're related."

Fox was quiet for a minute before growling. "I am not related to that, that thing! I have a brain! And a sense of humour! And if I remember correctly, it was you who shot him that time in Egypt so its you who-"

Snake sighed as the two bickered playfully. Alex shifted beside him.

"Egypt?"

He shrugged. "Wolf shot Eagle because he was being annoying."

Alex grinned. "Shame you missed somewhere vital. You still have to put up with him."

"Yeah, well, he moved." Snake said, watching the two with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes I know, shameless adverising: this story co-incides with It Didn't Work, which is a one-shot, about well, how and why Wolf shot Eagle. Check it out :D**

**Anyway, what do you think? Poor Alex? Ha ha R&R **


	23. Chapter 23

Eagle sat in the front of the car, silent as it rumbled along the dirt road to Brecon Beacons. The time that had passed for Eagle was different to that the clock on the dash board told him as his eyes flickered to it.

The car journey had been silent as he's contemplated everything that had happened since he had met Cub again. The kid just asked for trouble, and he couldn't even help it.

Beside him, the driver, shifted slightly in his seat. He hadn't spoken to him, just closing the boot when he's put his bag in and climbing in the drivers seat. At some point in his head, his mind had made a poor joke about the man, but his fore present thoughts pushed them aside as he thought of what he'd seen on the video, and what could be happening to his friends at that minute.

He sighed to himself, and rested his elbow on the window, looking out distantly. He knew there was nothing he could have done. But it still didn't change the fact there was nothing he had done.

The gate to the camp appeared as they neared the trees and Eagle forced himself to straighten, breathing in deeply, preparing himself for the turmoil his appearance alone would bring.

* * *

><p>The food was shoved through the flap at the bottom of the door carelessly, startling the dozing figures into wakefulness. On the other side of the metal sheet the man laugh, before slamming the outer door behind him.<p>

Alex made his way past Wolf from where he had lain, unwittingly furthest from the door.

Snake made a noise as he watched him walk, not making any move himself. "You shouldn't be moving."

He shrugged and picked up the bottle litre of water, the wrapper removed. "Some how, I have the feeling that these are the least of my worries." He opened it and sniffed it, much to Fox's amusement.

"Totally James Bond."

Alex sighed and took a sip before replying. "You'd be suprised. It's water, and I think it's clean."

"It's okay Cub. If you start hallucinating, or suddenly keep over in the middle of a sentence, we'll know not to drink the water." Fox grinned, sitting beside Snake. The man rolled his eyes at him, taking the apple that was passed to him.

"Some times, I think it's Fox's fault Eagle's the way he is."

Wolf shrugged. "It's often him gives Eagle the means and the reason."

Fox pouted slightly, before taking a bite from his own fruit. "It's not my fault."

Wolf chucked the apple core at him childishly, ignoring the indignant yelp that followed. "Of course it's your fault. The only other persons it could be, is Eagles, but he's not here."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Nothing." Wolf replied, stretching. "Anyone know how long we've slept?"

"Two hours." Alex said, back in his seat. He showed them his watch on his wrist. "They never had chance to take it off me."

Fox closed his eyes. "It's not a watch by Smithers... is it."

Alex sighed. "No. I haven't seen him since Africa, and it was damaged then. The water from the river I think it was."

He nodded silently, letting the cell descend back into silence. Outside, there was the faint sound of a main road, running along side the building they were in. Alex frowned.

"Was there always a road?"

Wolf frowned. "I'm not sure, I don't think so."

They were quiet again as they listened, the noises getting louder and louder. There was a distinctive shout from one of the rooms next to the cells and panic broke out, footsteps thundering along the hallways. The SAS men rose to their feet, standing round the door.

"That sounds reassuring."

Snake snorted. "Not necessarily."

"Yeah, well the enemy of my enemy." Fox pointed out.

He laughed. "It should by the enemy of my enemy is my friend, unless you know Cub. Then everyone's your enemy."

Alex chucked his own apple core at Snake. "Not my fault, I'm easy to hate."

Fox laughed openly, before the sound of gun shots killed the mood. Alex pulled himself to his feet, mindful as he felt something in his leg shift uncomfortably. Looking to Snake, he decided not to worry about it. He's find the time, if he got out of this.

The sound of the cars died off, met with gun shots and bangs as things happened outside the walls. Wolf shifted from foot to foot, standing slightly back from the doorway as feet pounded down the hall to there little section, the main door was thrown open and they rushed straight to their cell door.

Alex made a shout. "Fight them- they're Scorpia."

The light blinded them as the metal prison was opened. There were six men on the other side, each with a semi automatic in their hands or strung across their shoulder. The man in the front was different from the one who had spoken to them before.

"Get out of the cell, put your hands on your head. Any funny business and you all drop. These" he shifted the gun in his hand. "Don't leave much room for mistakes."

Wolf looked back at his unit before leading them out. The men surrounded them and bunched them into a group, taking the hallway with a steady pace.

As they reaced the windows, Alex slowed slightly, catching the sight of the battle raging on the grassy expanse below. There were two teams, or so it seemed. One, obviously Scorpia, defended the building with a lazy hand.

The others were a mystery, a heated passion seemingly fueling there need to overrun the enemy as they broke through the lines. The cars they had heard were trundled forwards, acting as barriers between the men and the bullets.

A gun was pushed into his back and he was forced forwards, away from the window and towards the stairs. The group was hurried down wards, and they were led out the back, where a helicopter sat. The rotors began to spin slowly, and a figure straightened by the open door.

Alex was grabbed from behind as there was a hail of gun fire from the doorway to the left of the court yard. The group was forced to sprint, diving behind the helicopter as three of the men turned to return fire.

Three was the man waiting at the helicopter door. He simply stood and watched the opposing forces with a feral grin Alex couldn't help but notice. He only turned to look at Alex as he was pulled to a stop infront of him.

The sadistic grin sent shivers down the SAS mens spine, as they watched Three take his jaw in his bone like grip.

Alex jerked his head out of his grip. The man just laughed, and grabbed him by his t-shirt, throwing him onto the helicopter. He skidded across the bay and into the metal wall opposite.

Dr Three turned to the rest of the men with him as he climed onto the chopper.

"Two with me. The other." He looked at Wolf straight in the eye. "Kill them."

Their hearts dropped as the men did as they were bid. Alex lunged across the floor of the helicopter, only to end up fighting the two men as they held him back. Three watched on amused, as the helicopter began to lift, leaving the ground below and the men Alex had become acustomed to.

There was a gun shot, loud and echoing inside Alex's head as the door to the vehicle was slammed shut, and the hyperdermic needle sent him into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Wolf picked him self up off the floor as the SAS team ran towards him, guns ready. Their murderer lay not far from them, a small hole in the centre of his head from the long distance shot their comerad had took.<p>

Fox grinned as he followed suit. "Never have I been so glad to see you Horse."

The man growled childishly. "I'm Couger."

Behind him, his team laughed. Their medic, Lion, grinned and clapped Fox on the back. "Glad to see your all alright."

K-Unit was silent as Wolf looked back up at the receeding shadow that was the helicopter.

Lion caught their look. "The kid?"

Snake swallowed. "On the chopper that just flew off."

Each of the men winced, imagining what was going to happen to him now. Fox sighed and shook his head.

"How did you find us?"

"It was Eagle who told us that you'd been taken. The Sargeant demanded that MI6 found you, as, well, it's the Sarge."

Snake frowned. "But how did 6 find us?"

Lemur, who had been looking round the courtyard glanced at them. "I think they always knew. They just didn't bother."

Fox paled as Wolfs face darkened. "It was Cub. I'm going to kill those-"

Snake put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it. There's nothing we can do."

Wolf shook his hand off and stalked away, voice audible to them easily. "That's the problem."

* * *

><p>Alex hung from the ropes limply, barely feeling the bite of the wip across his back. He didn't know how long he'd been there, nor did he really care. All the energy he'd had had been slowly stole from him, leaving him unable to even sream as the leather struck again and again at the burns that had caused so much pain.<p>

In front of him, Alex could see the assortment of tools, half of which were already encrusted with blood that was not yet his own. He knew it wouldn't be long.

Alex blinked slowly almost unable to re-open them again. He was tired, so tired he couldn't even feel the blood that ran from various parts of his body. In the corner of his half lidded vision, Dr Three appeared, grinning as he licked the splattered blood from his top lip.

"Well." He began, looking him over as he ran the wip through his hands. "I'd say that was pretty good. But don't worry, my dear Alex."

He moved forward and placed the brunt of the wip under his chin, lifting it upwards so he could look him straight in the eyes.

"We've only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) There we go, the first of a series of painful experiences for Alex. It can only get worse! Ha ha R&R please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Alex landed on the floor soundlessly, thrown by the sadistic man that has taken to carting him too and from Dr Three. The man sneered at him, crouching, his knees cracking as he leant forward, stale breath washing over Alex.

"You won't last another week." He said softly, grinning.

Alex spat on him, eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't bet on it." He ground out, horsely, not even seeing the hand that grabbed him by the neck and forced him against the wall.

The man growled. "Trust me. I'll make sure of it."

Stepping back, the man let Alex fall to the floor, grinning as he let out a groan. Alex didn't even notice the door close as he slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Wolf paced the cabin of the plane that had picked them up in the field not far from the building they had been held in. It was packed with soldiers, all headed back to Brecon Beacons where they would be debreifed by the Sargeant.<p>

Every now and again, a few members of each team would glance over, looking at the silent team watching their unit leader pace. Cougar shared a look with Lemur, aware that the level of conversation was low as people watched them.

Snake was staring at his hands, opening and closing them. Fox just watched the ceiling, aware of the attenting they had, but non-plussed. Wolf on the other hand, has getting annoyed with the stares.

"Take a bloody picture! It lasts longer!" He shouted, glaring at them as they all turned away. Cougar just shrugged, turning back to the card game, trying to ignore Lemur's look.

"What?" He asked eventually.

"Go talk to him."

Cougar looked up from his cards disbelievingly. "Please don't tell me you just said that."

He lay his hand down. "You saw the kid. He doesn't deserve to be in that situation, and they feel responsible for putting him there. You heard what Eagle said. The kid knew what he was getting into, but did it anyway."

"What he said." Lion entoned, following the action.

"But why me?"

"Because your the unit leader. And we can bully you into doing it."

His jaw hung open, before he sighed and stood up. "Fine. But neither of you are getting my goldfish when I die. I'm giving that to Crane. At least he isn't mean to me."

Around the room, conversations stopped as he neared, his steps slowing as he neared.

Fox grinned up at him, the calmest out of all of them. "Horse! Why the long face?"

"Because Wolf's gonna eat me." He replied, shooting his team a glare. Lion stuck his middle finger up at him childishly.

Snake shrugged. "It's your own fault."

"It's Lemur's fault!" He moaned.

"It's your fault because you gave into peer pressure."

"Hey, give me a break; I think its a survival instinct when two SAS men gang up on you."

Fox tilted his head. "He has a point."

"He's a trained SAS man too though." Snake said in a stage whisper. "You're a trained SAS man!"

"So?" Fox asked, turning with a frown. "I think it makes sense." He was quiet for a minute before leaning back against the wall of the carrier.

Snake nodded, guessing where his trail of thought led. Cougar looked between the two slowly, confused. Wolf paced to a stop in front of him.

"Don't you have a unit to annoy?"

He frowned. "That was a bit uncalled for."

"At the minute, Cougar, I couldn't care less. That was Three, the worlds leading expert on torture, in that aircraft with Cub. I think I have every right to be pissed of with a load of-"

Snake cut him off. "We get the point."

Wolf glanced at him once, eyes sweeping over to Fox who was staring at the floor between his legs. He closed his jaw resolutely and sat down, ignoring the startled looks of the others in the room.

Cougar blinked slowly. Snake sighed, and stretched, talking to him indirectly. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Fox took a deep breath. "It's Alex. We have nothing to worry about."

Wolf snorted, startling the groups around the plane. "It's because it's Alex we have to worry."

"God, he's doomed." Fox mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

Snake patted him on the back. "Don't worry. This is Cub we're talking about. There's bound to be a huge sign to tell us where he is. That, or an explosion."

Fox laughed openly, confusing the SAS men even more.

Lemur shook his head, murmuring to Lion. "Well that went well."

"He didn't get eaten?"

They were quiet for a minute before the medic shook his head, still watching them. "Must just be how bad he's feeling."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Alex winced as the knife cut at his calf, the man defending himself against his wildly thrown kick. Outside the glass box, Three watched on amused and the coliseum like set up, visible to Alex over the shoulder of his assailant.<p>

There was another slash, this time at his chest, and Alex felt his skin part as he twisted, the tip catching him as he spun away. The blood from the cut added to the puddles slowly soaking the floor which had steadily grown in the last hour. Some of it wasn't his own, he thought, as he watched the cut on the mans shoulder which mirrored his own.

He was lucky, he supposed, that Three had drugged him with something that boosted the amount of paletets he had, to stop him loosing as much blood.

Across the room, the man grinned, panting almost as much as Alex was. He had been a tough opponent, he supposed, mind wandering as the man wiped the sweat from his brow. Alex shook his head and dived again, out the way of the charging man.

Three turned from the glass when he heard the door to the black room open. In the door way, one of the students of Malagasto nodded to him, before stepping aside to allow him out the room.

The man was calm, next to him, which showed he was an older student from the island. His name, if Three could have cared, was Joshua Roberto, a native from the city of Venice.

"There is a video conference scheduled for 9, with all the board members attending. They wish to decide how best to shock the world with the death of Alex Rider."

Three nodded silently, following the man on through the compound they had landed in. In the recesses of America, they were alone, far from civilisation. Perfect really, for the company business which travelled through the warehouse.

Three pushed open the door to the room which had become his office, empty besides the computer sitting on the desk, and the chair behind it. He walked over, making himself comfortable as he logged himself in, checking his messages to make sure he knew everything that was going on.

* * *

><p>Alex put a hand to his side, clenching his skin as though to forcefully stop the blood. Across from him, the man tauntingly rolled his shoulders, yawning dramatically.<p>

There was a glint from the floor, behind him, and Alex shifted his gaze towards it. The tip of the knife caught the light as Alex breathed heavily, shoulders rising and falling in time with his breath. The man cracked his knuckles, stepping forward towards him.

Not necessarily faining terror, Alex backed away, swinging himself round the room towards the glint. The man followed him, reaching him easily and swinging his fist into Alex's stomach. Heavily winded, he doubled up, collapsing on the floor as he was kicked.

The man grinned, leaning down over Alex, as he turned quickly to face him. There was a second were Alex returned the grin, startling the man, before there was a sharp pain across his cheek. He yelped, jerking away, and Alex followed the movement, punching him in the nose and then the neck.

There was a thud, as the man collapsed to the floor, unconcious. Alex panted with relief before stumbling towards the door. Holding his breath, he pulled it open, scaresly able to believe his luck.

The other room was dark, the lights dimmed to near darkness except for the one line under the door to the out side corridoor. Holding his waist, he stumbled out, taking the left passage way at a guess.

It was lit with an orange light, which seemed to create more shadows than in vanquished. There was a door at the end of the hallway, resolute and solid.

Crossing his fingers, he spun the handle slowly, pulling it open before leaning out. The door opened to small span of pavement, before meeting grass as far as they eye could see. It was a daunting sight to Alex, but he didn't let it faze him.

If it meant he could get away, he couldn't care less. He just hoped that Three hadn't done that much damage that he wouldn't make it to the next town.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ta-daa! What do you think? This is were 'Brand New Car' will fit in; if you wanted to read it in comparison :D Anyway, R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

Streets ran into streets as Alex pushed himself on, feet taking him where they felt they should go in the absence of thought. In his head, secluded from himself, Alex knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't be moving, knew he had to find someone to contact. But still his feet took him down residential roads and down alleys.

Absently, he realised that he was suffering from blood loss. Or shock. Or maybe both. Snake would know; if Snake was here.

In his head, Alex grimaced, Three's word echoing again and again in his head. He found himself slowing, still wary of the numbness that had long since descended. All sense of perception, and all sense of time paused as he stood their, one foot stretched as if to take a step as the floor grew.

Alex lay there for a while, watching the barren crossroads where he'd stopped. The orange lights above glowed, slowly dimming as time which did not exist passed. His hair moved, his vision hazing, focusing on the non existant wind that stirred it. The last thing he saw were the shoes.

* * *

><p>The Sargeant stood on the landing strip, Eagle beside him as the carriers engines turned themselves off, slowly ticking away as they cooled. The first ones out the craft were the rest of K-Unit, which didn't suprise him; the fact that there was a dead silence did.<p>

Wolf strode straight up to him, fearlessly. "How fast can you get us freedom to move around countries without being stopped by intelligence agencies?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snake put a hand on Wolfs, shoulder, stepping forward. "We believe Cub was taken from England. He's abroad somewhere, and we need to find him."

"He wasn't with you?" Eagle asked, voice broken.

Fox shook his head. "He was. Three took him though, just before we were about to get murdered. He'll think we're dead."

They were silent for a minute before the Sargeant turned sharply. "I'm going to have a word with MI6, see what I can do. That damn kid'd better be grateful."

Wolf's face darkened. "We're coming."

The man paused, looking over his shoulder. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because those-"

Snake cut him off. "They knew were Cub was, and never bothered to step in. You haven't seen what he's hiding. He was assassinated."

Behind him, there was the intake of breaths and the spreading of murmers as the other units stood and listened, ignored by the group. The Sargeant turned round fully.

"You have got to be taking the-"

"He's not." Fox muttered. "Alex is actually lucky he even survived. Missed his heart by 2 centimetres."

They were all quiet as they waited for the man to process this. His voice was quiet when they spoke again. "How long ago?"

"A couple of months, maybe?" Snake shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us about it."

The Sargeant turned away, striding towards his office. "Those-"

"We just need permission." Snake said, catching up to him easily. "We'e getting him back Sarge, with or without 6's help."

"More likely the latter with Wolf's temper." Fox murmured, smiling slightly.

Eagle snorted quietly beside him, following them into the cabin that was the Sargeants office. Behind him, several of the units clustered, listening whilst trying to look like they belonged.

The door shut over, the Sargeant pulled the phone closer, leaning over the desk almost threateningly as it dialed. There was a click as the receptionist picked up.

"Royal and General, how may I help-"

"Get me Blunt."

She was quiet for a minute before replying. "I'm sorry, but there isn't a Mrs Blunt here, are you sure your calling the right-"

"Oh for-"

"Sargeant." Snake cut in."

"-sake." He looked up. "Army reference 774, delta bravo 6."

"I'll patch you through."

He growled as the phone cut off. "Stupid sons of-"

Fox coughed loudly. "They're going to know we didn't get Alex."

"Course they are." Wolf growled. "And I bet they know where he is as well. They just don't blood well give a-"

"Sargeant." Blunts voice entoned from the phone. "What is it this time?"

"I want to know, what the-"

Snake coughed, eyebrows raised as the Sargeant, gradually grew angrier and louder as he shouted profanities down the phone.

"-and why the hell he was assassinated!"

There was a beat of silence before Blunts voice, colder than ice crept out. "May I remind you, that I have the ability to take away your standing. What I do with my agents is none of your concern."

"Well when you bloody well lump him in an SAS training camp, he bloody well becomes my concern!"

"I don't think you quite understand, Sargeant. You have-"

"I have everyright! To question the treatment of a child! I'm sure, that there are other people who would be disgusted in the way that you have treated him."

"Alex is not a secret to those in power."

"What about the people? I'm sure, no matter where you go, people will be disgusted in how you've treated him."

They were quiet for a minute, before he replyed. "What do you want, Sargeant?"

"I want Cub, back, and in safe hands."

"Because you God damn know where he is." Wolf growled, from beside Snake, all presence of respect towards Blunt long since gone.

Blunt ignored Wolf. "That's not going to be possible. Scorpia will never leave him alone. You should have guessed that by now."

"Then give me permission to get him back. I don't care what you have to do, I want teams out there, looking for him. And now."

"You won't find him."

"Well somebody's got to bloody well try!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the desk. The phone line was cut as it bounced of the desk and landed on the floor with a crack.

Fox sighed. "Well, I think we kinda got what we wanted."

The Sargeant growled and sat in his seat. "I don't know why you decided to work with them, Fox. There are plenty of other things I'd rather do."

He shrugged in reply. "It's useful at times."

"Other than that, they're a load of-" Wolf growled, ignoring the way Snake elbowed him and spoke over him.

"We want to be one of the teams that goes out."

The Sargeant frowned. "In my head, I know that you shouldn't. You're too attatched." He cut off their protests with a wave of his hand. "And yet I find that I don't care. You'll be one of the teams that search."

Fox and Snake let out a small sigh of relief, smiling a little at each other. Wolf just nodded, stepping out the way as he passed him to the door.

With a growl, he threw it open, startling the men out there. "What the hell do you think you're doing! This isn't a mothers meeting! Get moving!"

K-Unit filed out, past him, following the men. The majority headed towards the mess hall, speaking in low voices. Cougar and his unit walked over.

"We'll give you a hand." Lemur said, seriously. Beside him Lion nodded.

"What he said."

Snake nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

Fox shook his head. "Are you sure though? This won't just be a simple search and rescue. The chances that we make it out alive are more than halved."

Lemur shrugged. "You need someone to go with you. Don't see why it shouldn't be us."

He shook his head grinning. "I'm going to remember you said that when you're cursing us to hell."

Cougar sighed loudly. "Don't you just love my unit."

Eagle grinned, clasping him on the shoulder. "Course we do Horse, I mean, if it all goes wrong, we'll just throw you at the enemy and take off in the other direction-"

Wolf slapped him up the head. "Don't be mean."

Tiger, the units communications expert sighed, looking at his watch. "If we want to eat, we might want to move."

"Ah, Tiger." Eagle said, moving away from Wolf with a smile. "Always thinking about his unit."

He shrugged, moving away without another word. Wolf stepped beside Cougar silently as the two units headed towards food.

"How come you ended up with the clever, quiet unit?"

"Because you got Eagle. Otherwise, you would have been fine."

He snorted, pushing open the door that swung closed after their teams. "I don't know. I think the Sargeant just took one look at us and decided to make our lives hell."

Cougar laughed. "You just have that effect on people."

Wolf smiled a little, as Cougar cocked his head.

"You never used to be like this." He murmured as the two stepped to the line."

Wolf sighed. "I know. The kid's managed to change all of us. God knows how."

Cougar grinned. "Thank God for that. I don't think the old you would have let me live."

He shrugged, taking the food with a frown. "The damn kid just had that affect on people."

Wolf turned away, heading towards the table where the two units were seated. "And God knows we owe him for that." He muttered, almost to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So who found Alex then? Who's got him now? Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

The room was cold, that was for sure. The unit sat on their bunks in the half light of dusk, waiting for a signal, any signal, that would allow them to go to their team member, where ever they were. They were tense, knowing that they had to find Alex, that his life depended on it.

Eagle sighed, uncharacteristically serious, leaning back against the wall as he thought of what he knew about Cub. In the end, it boiled down to very little. Despite being the youngest, he and the kid had been frosty, to begin with. It made sense, when he looked back on how they'd treated him, but it still hurt to think that at the start, the kid had been unable to even talk to him.

Across the room, Snake thought about the scars he's seen, not for the first time, and wondered if Cub had ever been in this kind of situation before. Whilst he hoped he hadn't, there was always the small part of him that suspected he had, and the marks he had been left with did nothing to help. The idea that the cut on his arm from the bullet- not even four days ago- had been left as it was, made him feel that the kid wouldn't think about any of the wounds he's received until he was forced to.

Besides him, Fox seemed almost relaxed, head in a book which was not odd in itself, but with what was going on, seemed out of place on the soldier, the spy.

Wolf looked over to him with a slight growl. "How can you be so calm?"

He looked up, seeing eveyones gaze on him. With a small smile, he raised his hand, showing the heavy tremors that racked his body. "It's more of a case of what I want you to see." He explained lightly.

Wolf nodded, accepting this without a second thought as he looked carefully at the man holding his book. His knuckles were white and tense, whilst foot tapped against the floor with out a tune. There was an underlying tension seeping through his figure, as he stared, watching the man turn back to the book.

Eagle sighed, flipping round to lie on his bunk and stare at the ceiling. his hand stretched out to grip the metal bar of the headboard. The cot in the corner of the room was a desolate reminder, leaving the group with the ever present reminder of exactly what had happened to its occupant.

On the desk beside Eagles head, the clock ticked itself away, become louder and more noticeable in the silence as they waited for something that may or may not come. Their attention was drawn to it, as time passed slowly, seconds taking minutes taking hours to pass.

There was a thump outside, and the door opened, revealing a startled Cougar with his unit behind him. K-Unit let out a sigh, not realizing they'd even taken a breath at the shock.

Lion smiled a little behind his unit leader. "Thought you'd want a distraction."

Fox chuckled a little, putting his book down before pulling out a small box from under his bed and pushing it towards the center of the room and revealing a pack of cards.

"I don't mind some better opponents than this lot." He replied with a grin, moving to the floor as the others entered the room, door closing behind them.

Cougar sighed with relied almost as he passed Wolf without getting mauled. Behind him, his unit smiled, each of them moving to find their own space in the suddenly small cabin. Tiger, the quieter of the group moved aside to sit on a bunk to watch the game of cards as the others settled around the table with Fox and Eagle.

On the other side of the room, Wolf pulled out his gun and began to clean it, dismantling it as he did so. The material he cleaned it with was no more than a rag that had seen better days, and still he rubbed the barrel down as though it was new.

As he dealt, Fox looked round the faces, head cocked to one side. "What's the other reason then?"

"The other reason?" Cougar asked, looking at his hand briefly without expression.

He shrugged. "There has to be something other than causing a distraction for you to want to play cards with us."

Lemur shook his head. "There isn't."

"Are you sure?"

There was a beat of silence before Cougar whined and gave in. "Fine! The Sergeant asked us to!"

Lion elbowed him in the side harshly, causing him to moan. "What was that for?"

"Telling."

"Well he never said it had to be a secret." The man grumbled as he drew another card.

Lemur raised his eyebrows. "I don't think he wanted them to know either."

Cougar pouted a little, glaring slightly at his team mates. "It's okay for you! It'd be me they'd chew on, not anyone else! I mean, look at Wolf! I'd rather not face his wrath!"

The mentioned man snorted, not looking up from his gun. "Whatever you say."

Eagle rolled over slightly, so he could see the cards from his position on the bed. "I think he has a point. I mean, look at that ugly mug! I think I'd rather face the Sarge that have to spend time with him!"

Fox snorted. "You're not any better looking."

Eagle turned to him. "Well at least Wolf looks better than you."

"Ooh, you hurt me so much."

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Well its still up there." He drew his own cards, looking round before revealing a flush. Across from him, Lion grumbled and revealed his own hand, which was slightly less impressive.

Eagle shook his head. "Wow. You astound me so much. Allow me to lick your boots oh great- ow!" Eagle rubbed his forehead where the boot had hit him. "I didn't mean literally!"

Snake sighed. "Don't hit him too hard. I don't want to explain to the Sergeant why you have a concussion. Because I'm certainly not dealing with it."

Eagle pouted slightly. "That's mean!" He turned his head to Lion. "You're a medic- you'd help me wouldn't you?"

"No way in hell. If you get hurt, its your own fault!"

There was a high pitched whine from the bed as the group turned back at their card game. Lemur grinned a little.

"Now I know why the lot of you are always fighting."

Fox shrugged, looking over at Snake and Tiger. "What can we say, we just hate him."

"Only your mother could love you!" Eagle shouted over, head back against the pillow.

"At least she does!"

Wolf sighed as the two continued to bicker, looking up only to catch Snakes amused glance. The medic mouthed something, and Wolf couldn't help but nod as he watched the two younger members distract themselves. The other unit watched on, grinning and occasionally throwing in their own retort, taking jabs at both Fox and Eagle.

Tiger leant in closer to Snake, as the 'argument' got louder. "Are they always like this?"

Snake thought for a minute. "They were never this bad, is the best way of putting it I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "We all have our own ways of dealing with things. I think you know that."

Tiger nodded silently, not moving his eyes from the men on the floor and the bunk opposite. They were quiet again whilst the two argued, before Snake sneezed.

"Bless you."

He nodded his thanks, chuckling a little as none of the unit on the floor bothered to moved as Fox and Eagle took to wrestling. Lemur leaned over to peak at Fox's hand with a grin as Cougar jumped out of the way of the brawl. He sneezed again, turning his head to Tiger.

The man let out a small smile. "Some one's cursing you."

Snake snorted. "Sure. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Damn Snake's gonna kill me." Alex murmured, hunched over in the shadowed corner of the room. It was barren, the lights dimmed that it was only after time you were able to see what was there in front of you.<p>

He'd woken up hours ago, panicked and afraid since he had no recollection of having done anything but run. It had taken him a while to realize that there was water and bandages beside the door. He had pulled himself over, taking a drink carefully before pulling his tatters of a t-shirt off and onto the floor next to him.

It hadn't been till he'd looked down that he realized how badly he was hurt. The front of his chest was a mess, blood clotted to his stomach as though it was the blood which had created him. His shoulders were torn, limbs aching and shaking. He was glad he couldn't see his back as he cleaned and bandaged himself as best he could.

With a small sigh, he leant back slowly, hissing as his wounds touched the cold surface of the wall. He didn't know how he was getting out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong><br>(A/N) Woo! Sorry if this seems a bit rushed! Its my sisters wedding tomorrow, congrats to her! So i wasn't in much of a writing mood by the time I'd finished :D Ha ha R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

There was a crack against his back as he stood, arms stretched above his head tightly, feet barely touching the floor. His back was slick with blood, some days old which was clumped, the rest dripping freely down his back in abundance.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, how long it had been since he's stopped screaming. He knew at some point he'd passed out, before being awoken with a bucket of ice water tipped over his head. Who knew if he's been allowed to sleep or not?

So much time had passed in one room or another. There had been the one where he had awoken, another where he had been forced under water, in a cold, white bathtub that had seen better days. And then there was this one, where he spent most of his time.

It was small, from what he could remember as he hung, with trolleys full of instruments that had been used against him. Three hadn't forgiven him for escaping, nor showed any sign of forgetting. The man definitely deserved his title as an expert on torture.

Against his back, the wip cracked again, and Alex rolled his head across his chest. Three was speaking, the words long since dissolving into a haze, probably from the blood in his ears. There was a pause, and the man himself appeared round his left side, head cocked.

Whatever he said was lost on him, eyes closing slowly before reopening, staring at him. The man had moved to another tray, where he placed the leather wip down, running his hands across the metal impliments.

In the back of his mind, a little voice screamed at him, but he ignored it, eyes locked onto the hand as it lifted and twisted the blades, placing them back down and repeating the process. He knew he was in trouble when he decided on a jagged edges, handle-less weapon, running his hand across it flat.

Horrified, he watched as the little movement caused the mans skin to tug in the teeth. It looked more like a saw then a knife as small pinpricks of blood appeared.

It was the look in the mans eye, however, that scared him the most.

* * *

><p>Fox sat in the hotel room, agitatedly flipping through the channels of the tv box in the room. A week had passed since Alex had been taken, and the time had slowed to stillness as they waited.<p>

The trail they had followed had led them to America, leaving them lost in the capital as the lead ran cold.

With a sigh, he leant back, pulling the laptop closer as he settled for watching the news channel with a grimace, half focused as he searched for any sign of Alex.

Snake led his way into the room, Wolf not far behind with an arm full of food. They set it on the table and shook their heads at the mans inquisitive gaze. Each day, they had searched for any sign of the boy, asking round the streets as they waited for a sign.

In their hearts, they knew that as time passed, it was becoming less likely that they would find the boy.

There was a loud bang and a curse, followed shortly by Eagle, stumbling from the bathroom with a towel barely hiding himself as he rubbed at his head. He ignored their looks, opting to pool on the couch the oppisite end to Fox.

Wolf smacked him up the head. "Get some clothes on."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so." The man growled before returning to help Snake put the food away. The man shrugged before heading off towards one of the bedrooms with a sigh.

"Spoil sport."

There was a snort from the kitchen as the medic pushed the bread back on the counter, scrumpling up the bag as he turned.

"You found anything?"

Fox yawned and shook his head. "Nothing. I lost the trail of the car when it took off on the 495. I can't find which junction he came off at, only that he went north."

There was a collective dropping of mood as they moved into the room with the couch, finding room to sit. Wolf fixed his gaze on the television, as Snake turned to Fox.

"Have you slept?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I have."

Snake tugged the laptop off him. "Well go get some now. You're more likely to make mistakes if you're dead on your feet."

Wolf nodded, not turning his head. "The kid certainly won't appreciate it."

Fox scowled, staying where he was as Snake opened a few more tabs on the browser to do his own research.

Wolf growled. "Move Fox."

He stood with a small frown, walking into the room in the back just as Eagle came out. He closed the door behind him, ignoring the careful looks he recieved from Snake as he he did so.

Eagle jumped onto the couch. "So what movie are we putting on? Not a luvey duvey one I hope, sorry Wolf, I just don't feel that way about you."

The man wacked him again without looking, still focused on the news channel on the screen.

* * *

><p>Pain blossomed across his thigh as Three pushed into the muscle with the favourite of the SAS. There was a strangled scream in the back of his throat as the pain grew into a fire, spreading its way slowly through his body, tearing him apart.<p>

He knew he'd blacked out at some point, from a mix of malnourishment and pain. He'd awoken to a knife, tearing at his skin, ignorant of the wounds he already had and the pain he'd screamed out in. Eyes watering, it had taken him a minute to notice that he hadn't been moved, old blood crusted underneath the chains on his wrists from his struggling.

There was a grunt from Three and he stepped back, turning to the grunts standing in the corner of the room, smoking. "Take him back to Davids. Tell him I want him ready by Thursday."

The men nodded as the man strode out of the room, and they took their time, still watching.

One of them neared him, and with a grin, stuck the lit end of the cigarette into the skin on his hip. Alex let out a grunt as he felt it pushed into him, to weak to even elicit any more of a response.

Across the room, the others chuckled.

"He's long gone, probably couldn't even feel you touching him."

The man snorted, grabbing Alex by the neck and lifting his head up. Alex met his gaze coldly.

"Don't know." Said the man, not turning away. "Looks like he's still got a bit of fight left in him."

The other two moved closer, seeing Alex staring at their team mate. The one that hadn't spoken whistled.

"Jesus, what is this kid?"

Alex moved his gaze slowly to the man that had spoke. The subject of his stare flinched slightly, at the sight in those eyes. They were cold, almost frosty, but very much so alive. The dullness just seemed to add to the concreteness of them.

Beside him, the man shrugged. "Whatever. It's not our problem. We've just got to make sure he gets to Davids."

"Feel sorry for him. Damn mans a rapist."

"Yeah, well what do you expect? Three's had him as his medical reference for years. Longer than most of his mutual aquaintences."

With a noise of assent, the three men began to work on bringing Alex down, unlocking the old chained manacles above the boys head, before letting him drop to the floor with a thud. They watched him on the floor for a minute, before one of them sighed, lifting him up under one arm and almost dragging him away.

Without a noise, Alex stumbled and fell into one of the trolleys, sending the blades on their flying. With a cry, the three men jumped back, out of the way, wincing as one of the blades ended up sticking through the boys hand.

"Shit."

As one, the group moved forwards, two picking the boy up and moving out of the way, leaving the knife in his hand. The other shook his head and waved his hand.

"Go. I'll tidy this up before Three finds out."

They nodded and headed out, dragging the boy between them at a slow pace.

"Shall we take out the knife?"

"No, we may cause more damage then help. Davids is a doctor, let him sort it."

"Hm." They fell silent as they passed some closed doors, turning the corner.

Alex chose that moment to strike. He twisted and threw the knife he had hidden, straight into the heart of the man on his left. The other man opened his mouth to shout as his team mate collapsed, instead seeing Alex pull the blade out of his own hand and slash wildly at him. He barely registered the pain across his throat as he collapsed beside his team mate, eyes dulling.

Alex stumbled to the wall, leaning against it heavily and panting, the noise loud in the sudden quiet. Grimacing, he forced himself forward, pushing on the wall as he moved.

There was a sudden noise down one of the corridors, as Alex reached on of the doors. Quickly, he pushed it open, falling through it and closing it. He knew he had minutes, if that, as his wounds had surely left a trail from the bodies to the room.

Panting heavily now, he forced himself to his knees, crawling towards the desk where the black phone sat. Time seemed to stretch, as his hand closed around it, lifting it heavily whilst his fingers stumbled across the numbers.

He waited with bated breath as the dial tone rang across it slowly, leaving him anxious.

Suddenly, there was a calm voice across the line. He let out the breath quickly, before speaking in hushed tones.

"It's Rider. Get me the hell out of here."

On the other end, there was a reply, and Alex folded a peice of paper on the desk and put it in the holder, holding the phone up to stop it from hanging up.

With a sigh, he pulled himself back to the door, twisting to make it look like he had never made it to the phone, before collapsing and letting darkness take him as the door was slammed open.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Finally! Some pure, evil, painful torture! Ha ha well, what else? Do you think Alex will get out of this? R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

The metal bat smashed at his shoulder again, pounding the small broken pieces of bone further into oblivion as he screamed a scream that wasn't quite there. Three was furious, evident from the relentless pace he had set, despite his already amassed injuries.

He hadn't been allowed to pass out; he had spent every minute, every second, in a turmoil of pain as the man pounded into him, not drawing any blood, but causing plenty of pain.

In his mind, Alex new that the likelyhood of a full recovery was shrinking as the injuries amassed, making him unsure at the amount of hospital time he would have. If he ever got out, that was.

Three stood back, panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow, cheeks tinged pink. Grinning, he threw the bat into the corner, turning and dusting his hands off before wiping them down his white lab coat.

"Take him away. Make sure you do it properly this time." He murmured, walking straight out, past the five men waiting. None of them spoke as they moved, dropping Alex to the floor before pulling at him. The journey to the Doctors was a long one, none of the men bothering to prevent him any pain.

Grimacing, he opened his eyes slowly as he was dumped onto a medical bed, a leather restraint being fastened around his wrists and ankles before the door slammed shut behind him. After a minute of struggling, pushing past the pain on his wrists, he collapsed with a gasp, incredibly short of breath.

There was a loud chuckle, to the left of his head, and he twisted, ignoring the sharp pain he felt through his body. In the corner of the room, a tall, pale man stood, hair darker than chocolate as it spooled across his forehead, a light stubble creating a shadow across his chin. He was handsome, Alex had to admit, as he leant against the doorframe, watching the boy lying across the table.

The man smiled at him, walking over slowly. "So you're the famous Alex Rider. You're... younger, than I expected."

He stared at him, unable to speak as his throat was hoarse, his reply likely to be unrecognisable as a sentence. The mans smile grew.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Michael Davids, and I, I believe, will be your medical consultant. Not that we'll be doing a lot of consulting. After all, your opinion doesn't really matter at this point."

Alex sighed mentally, too tired to care. At this point, there wasn't much point in crying for freedom of speech, considering he didn't have much freedom at all.

The man stopped above him, leaving him tilting his head back at an awkward angle. He chuckled and put his hands on his neck softly.

"Have you ever had problems with your neck before? It doesn't feel like it, but you never know. I'm sure at this point in time, you haven't had many problems with your body. Besides the obvious of course. But that isn't exactly your problem."

Alex shifted, moving from under his hands with a glare. Michael just laughed.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm sure by the end of this, you won't be able to avoid me by any stretch of the imagination. After all, as long as it causes you pain, Three couldn't care less what happens to you."

The man pushed his hands onto Alex again, holding him down by his neck as he leant over him. Alex coughed, his voice grated as he spoke.

"Shouldn't you be focusing more on fixing me? Three won't be happy if I die on him before he's got his fun. He isn't one to share."

Michael smiled, his face only a hairs breath away. "You sure sound as if you know him well. How long have you been with him?"

Alex didn't reply, which was met with a shrug.

"Unfortunately you have a point." He sighed. "Of course, what Three wants, Three gets. There will be time in the coming days, for us to get... acquainted."

Without another word, he turned, striding back out the way he came, leaving Alex strapped to the bed.

After a minute, he twisted himself round till he was lying flat. Noiselessly, he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The silence in the room was reassuring, leaving him feeling calmer than he had done for a while. The situation at the minute was there, lingering in the back of his mind, but far enough away from his panicking half that there was no connection between them. He knew he'd been close to being-

Turning his mind away from that line of thought, he pulled again at the restraints, ignoring the fresh blood dripping down his arms. He didn't know if MI6 would come, or how long it would take, but he knew there was a better chance of freedom if he wasn't being held down.

Panting as he collapsed once more, incredibly short of breath, he took a minute to glance around the room. It was white, almost like a hospital room but without the atmosphere. There was a desk, on one side of the room, with papers and pens piled neatly at the edges.

Alex coughed, loudly, missing Michael's re-entry. His cold hand on his upper arm startled him, causing him to jerk away in surprise. The man laughed again, and in his head, Alex cursed the mans joviality. Damn man laughed too much.

"Did I surprise you? I didn't know the famous Alex Rider was so on edge? You aren't like this all the time are you? I'm sure we could fix that."

Alex swallowed as he bent over him again, the stubble on his chin brushing against his cheek. The man had him pinned, his weight pushing him further into the table as he moved across him, hands roving freely.

And there was nothing Alex could do to stop him.

* * *

><p>Fox slid the clip into the gun with a snip, not looking up at the SAS units that were loaded with him. On his left, Lemur slipped into the bullet proof vest, moving his arms to allow his team mates to check him over.<p>

They had been waiting a while for this moment, and they knew there was likely to be only one chance to get the boy back.

Eagle tapped his foot against the metal of the floor absently as they travelled over the bumpy road towards their destination. The signal had come as a surprise, least of all to K-Unit.

They had been expecting something bigger than a phone call.

Wolf cracked his knuckles loudly, ignoring Snake's disapproving glare. "We move in as a unit. Do not get separated. Eagle, you and Snake will be the eyes. Anyone who sneaks up on us, I want a bullet in them."

Snake shook his head. "We aren't supposed to be leaving a trail of bodies behind us. I think the word Jones used was 'covert'."

The man shrugged. "If it gets us in, and all of us including Alex out safe, I couldn't give a damn."

Fox nodded. "Sorry Snake, but I agree."

He frowned before replying. "Was just saying. Anyway, it may not be the best thing to do."

Wolf hummed. "That's fair enough. We'll just see what happens."

Fox let out a sigh, grinning. "Hate to say it, but this may end up as a case of Murphy's law."

Eagle laughed, drawing the attention of the other units. "Yeah, well we are rescuing the kid."

"Fair point." They were quiet for a second, before Eagle broke the silence.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Fox grinned. "Course he will be. Who do you think we're rescuing?"

Eagle let out a small snile in response. "I suppose there's that."

There was a screech of brakes as they pulled to a stop, the engine ticking over. They sat in silence, before Wolf rose to his feet decisively, jumping over the barricade at the end of the army vehicle the Seals had leant them.

He gazed back into the darkened lorry with raised eyebrows. "Well. Are you coming or not?"

There was a sudden increase in movement, as the four units climbed out, following Wolf to the font of the car where he stared, gazing at the road before them. K-Unit walked to the front, staring ahead as they pulled round the heavier weapons they'd be granted permission to use.

Fox looked to his left, and then to his right, before letting his face settle into a grimace.

"God knows what we're going to see in there."

Wolf nodded.

Fox carried on. "We're probably going to need intensive physcological help, no matter how this ends."

Wolf nodded again.

Fox spoke again. "And God know's Alex is going to need more than that."

He repeated the guesture.

They were quiet for a minute, no body speaking, before Fox coughed and walked forward, turning backwards but still moving.

"So what are we waiting for?"

There was a murmer as asent, and each of the units fanned out, disappearing into the trees that lined the road to their destination.

Eagle stepped a little closer to the unit as they walked, sticking to the left hand side of the road, close to the woods.

"Well," he murmured, "shall we make a promise then?"

Each of them nodded, turning to glance at each other as they moved, the darkened building slowly looming bigger.

"Leave no one behind."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) After telling myself I didn't like the olympics, I couldn't help being distracted by the opening ceremony! Well done GB- what a way to tell your history in half an hour :D Ha ha :D R&R :D**


	29. Chapter 29

The light crunching of round underfoot was the only noise the unit made as they reached the tall metal gates that met the wired fence. They paused there, for a minute, the two forefront members checking the way was clear before they moved again, slipping though the open gap under the chains that locked them together.

The building had one floor, that ran across the space in front of them wildly, the entrance they were heading for a dark metal mark on the side. Crouched low, the four sprinted across the expanse of cracked concrete and strangled overgrowth.

They reached the door within minutes, pausing to check the hallway before heading in, leaving no time for them to catch their breath.

Wolf led the way quickly, stopping only to glance round each corner before moving on. Across the radio, the ear pieces picked up similar noises; footsteps, quiet breaths, a pause before it all started again.

Fox leant against the wall as they stopped, glancing back at Snake who scanned the ceiling carefully. Catching his gaze, Snake signed about cameras. Fox shrugged, turning back to face Wolf as they moved off again, deciding to keep an eye out himself.

The first door appeared suddenly, after a long barren distance were none stood. The presence surprised them, causing them to stop before deciding what to do.

With a shrug, Wolf stood back, allowing each of his team a second to move into place before twisting the handle and stepping inside.

It was empty, which was a relief for the men, as well as a hinderance as the time began to tick for them. The room held nothing more than a table pushed against a wall. With a small grin, Eagle shut he door carefully before following the team down the hallway again.

In the forced silence, Fox frowned, pausing at the corner of a junction whilst Wolf stepped on, only pausing as he reached the next door. Eagle caught up to him with a shrug, answering the unspoken question.

Snake was beside him, watching as Fox knelt at the wall, running his fingers along the base before lifting them away, revealing dry, red flakes stuck to his fingers. The group tensed as he sniffed it, nodding his head to confirm; it was blood.

The team crowded round him carefully so they could talk quietly.

"It's fresh- maybe an hour?"

Wolf glanced back over his shoulder carefully. "Any chance it could give us a trail?"

He shook his head. "It's sudden, and it stops. Best bet it to just head in that direction."

Wolf nodded, moving back to where he had stopped with his unit in tow. The corridor was long, leaving no room for cover once they started down it. At the end, waited to doors, one at the end, the other halfway along the left wall.

Cautiously, they waited, listening for any sign of movement. When nothing stirred, Wolf began to move, their feet echoing slightly against the harsh tile of the grimed white interior. The seconds stretched as they moved, finally coming to a stop at the first door.

Fox bent down carefully, ear close to the door as the unit held their breath, waiting. After a short pause, the man nodded, stepping back and allowing Wolf to open the door.

Each of them pulled their guns up, sweeping the empty room as they moved in, spreading out across the walls as they headed towards the doorway. Without wasting time, they moved through, along the narrow corridor easily.

At the end, there was the light sound of music, as well as a voice, leading K-Unit to proceed carefully. Slowly, Wolf moved his head out, glancing into the room.

There, on the table, was Cub, restrained and bleeding, but never the less very much alive if the comments were anything to go by. With a silent sigh of relief, he moved his attention from the boy to the man leaning over him. The man was tall, that much was easy under the lab coat he had on. He had his back to them, his hands moving across the kid's chest.

After ducking back behind, he signaled to his team mates, counting them down before stepping out, gun rounding on the man.

"Put your hands where I can see them, and step away from the kid."

The man before them chuckled, doing as he was asked as he turned to face them, watching them glide into the room. Snake headed over to Cub's side, working on the restraints as Wolf and Fox covered him, Eagle standing by the corridor they had come out off.

Cub smiled up at them as Snake undid his arms, wincing slightly as he sat up. "Nice to see you guys."

Eagle flashed him a grin, turning back to glance at him before looking back down the corridor.

Wolf pushed the man against the wall, searching him for anything and coming up blank, instead opting to tie him up with the zip ties the four had brought with them. Snake held Alex's arm as he tried to stand, catching him as he fell.

"Well that answers that question." He murmured, almost to himself as he lifted him back up to the table.

Alex grinned. "Well would you look at that. Snake. With a sense of humour."

The man shoved him lightly, missing the wince the boy covered up with an even bigger smile. Fox moved to stand in front of him, checking him over.

"You hurt?"

His face fell. "What do you think I've been doing for the last couple of days? Sitting off and having tea?"

Snake gave him a look. "Hate to say it, but that was one stupid question Fox."

He shrugged. "Someone had to ask it."

Eagle laughed from where he was. "It's not like he'd tell us anyway."

Snake nodded, ignoring the boy's incredulous look. "Fair point."

Wolf pulled the man's left shoe and sock off, stuffing the latter into the mans mouth with a grin before leaving him in the corner of the room. Fox looked over as he moved towards them.

"I think you enjoyed that way too much."

He grunted, moving back to were Eagle was talking into the radio. Snake turned Alex slightly to get a better look at the wounds, noticing the way he held his shoulder.

"Did you dislocate it?"

Alex shook his head. "It's broken. Definitely. But I wouldn't worry about that yet. We should probably get out of here first."

Snake stood up, moving round the table to check him over. "Don't be stubborn. I need to know how bad it is, and if it's safe to move you."

He snorted. "I think we're beyond safe at his point."

Frowning, Snake reached out, running his fingers over the shoulder as Alex tensed, fingers shaking. Fox took one look at Snake's face and paled.

"That bad?"

Wolf growled, looking back over at them. "We need to get out. Now. Snake, you can check him out on the way to the hospital."

With a nod, Alex offered his less injured arm out to Fox, who ducked under it to offer him support to move. With a grunt, he slid off the table, leaning heavily on Fox as they began to move, gradually taking more of his own weight.

The man smiled slightly, tightening his grip on his waist and they stopped pulling Alex back against the wall in silence. The only noise was his breathing, short and fast, fresh blood slick under his hands as the cuts re-opened across his body. Clad only in the combats he had been in at the time of his capture, there was little he could use to stem the blood as they made there way out.

It wasn't until they reached the outside that things went hay wire.

At the silver fence, Lemur waved at them, the sight enough to set Eagle smiling. As they began to move, there was a crack, the gun shot loud against the silence as a helicopter appeared from the otherside of the building, steadily rising, it's nose facing them. Another shot rang out as the five began to sprint, Eagle taking fire at the copter as it neared.

The third shot hit Alex in the hip, causing him to cry out and push Fox out of the way, falling to his knee's as the fourth shot where the man had been. Picking himself up, Fox grabbed him under his arms, forgetting the broken shoulder as he dragged him to the fence and through the gap, trying to ignore the shots getting closer to them.

Eagle dived through the gap last, sprinting to the cover of the tree's where the rest of the teams waited. As one, they began to move, quickly through the woods, spreading out to minimise their ability to be a target.

Alex gasped heavily from where he lay, Fox and Snake checking him over worriedly as they ignored his hand waving them off.

Fox rung his hands out nervously. "I'm so sorry- I just saw you get shot and I forgot."

He coughed heavily, slowly pushing himself up. "Don't worry... Just get me-" He cut himself off in another fit of coughing, his breathing irregular. "Just get me out of here." He whispered, offering his arm out again as the two pulled him up carefully.

Above them, the helicopter hovered, and a shot rang out, hitting Snake and surprising them as it stuck in his bullet proof vest. Wolf shouted back from where he was in front of them, Eagle beside him as they moved away.

"Move it! Now!"

With a grimace, the two began to hed off, seperating themselves slightly as they dodged, trying to avoid the helicopter as it hovered above them, the sniper rifle tryng to get a clear shot. They reached the two vehicles too easily, the units spread out as they loaded up, half offering cover to the rest.

Wolf grimaced, turning to fire off his own shots as the rest of his unit met up with them.

Alex panted heavily. "We aren't getting out of here. You have canvas rooves."

Wolf growled and loaded another clip in, watching as Fox leant him against the side of the truck to offer his own assistance, giving time for the rest of the units to get in.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Give me a gun." There was a beat of silence, as the other units stared at them unsure, before Snake slid the standard issue out of his holster.

"This do?" He asked, offering Wolf another clip as he ran out.

"Perfectly." He pushed himself up carefully, limping three steps to the right before raising his gun. Letting off one shot, he crumpled, grinning as there was a screech of metal and the helicopter spun wildly above them. Another creak shattered the air as it tipped, soaring wildly towards the base, crashing with a huge explosion not far from them.

Alex laughed a little, dropping the gun as the world swam before his eyes. Time slowed as he fell, the world tinging on black as he landed, his unit being the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) ...**

**R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't believe it. Three weeks. It's been three weeks."

Fox shrugged. "It feels longer. What did Jones say?"

"Nothing of importance; that she was sorry."

They were silent, Snake tapping his feet against the cold concrete floor as they sat on the bench, Eagle perched on the small railing behind them.

The latter sighed, shifting so he could swing his legs better. "So... What do we do now?"

Wolf shrugged. "Same thing we've always done I suppose. We're going to have to answer some questions, that's for sure."

Fox snorted. "I don't know who I'd rather deal with, '6 or the Sarge."

Snake rubbed at his chest where the bruises were beginning to fade. "Do you know how long we have till we go in?"

"Couldn't say. Anything between now an a week from now. More likely the sooner the better for them."

"Screw them." Wolf snorted, turning back round from where he had been looking out across the gardens on the roof. "I couldn't care less what they want right now."

They were quiet before a voice broke through to them. "But three weeks?"

Fox sighed and looked down at Alex who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall beside the stairs. "I think you're lucky. Do you know how many times we had to ask what was wrong with you before we understood?"

"That's because you were talking over him, and Snake couldn't get a word in edge ways." He pointed out, before frowning again. "But come on! Three weeks!"

The unit grinned a little, Snake reaching over to clap him on his uninjured shoulder. "Well, at least it was only a coma. You could have died."

Alex snorted. "Yeah right. It wasn't even that bad!"

"How long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Fox queried.

He frowned, pouting. "Oh shut up. They don't know anything." He murmured, pulling at the long sleeved t-shirt he'd managed to find, along with the baggy combats.

The unit laughed, ignoring his grumbles. Eagle stretched, barely avoiding falling off before standing. "Well, I think we should break Cub out of here and go eat some proper food. God knows hospital food is just as bad as the stuff back at Beacons."

Alex nodded. "I second that."

Fox shook his head. "If you keep acting like that, I'd say you were avoiding Miss Meacher. And not just because you pulled your IV out."

"The nurse? Come on Fox; she's like your age. You go hit on her."

The man chuckled. "Well if you insist."

With a clang, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving the rest of the unit rolling their eyes at the theatrics. Eagle hopped over the bench to sit in the vacated seat.

"Why are you avoiding the nurse anyway? And the doctors?"

Alex snorted. "Because they're doctors."

"I think there's more to it than that."

He pulled tounges at him childishly. "Well I guess you'll never know."

"Or I could go ask Fox?" He replied with a grin, ignoring the scowl in favour of heading down the stairs after his team mate.

The door swung shut after him, cutting off Alex's shout. "You just want to flirt too!"

Wolf snorted, still standing. Snake looked him over carefully, aware that Wolf was doing the same.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged. "Fine."

The two rolled their eyes. "What about your shoulder?"

He shrugged again, rolling it carefully in demonstration. "Fine. I'm on painkillers so its not more than a throb really. And they've wrapped it pretty tight too, which is supposed to help."

"How long till its fully healed?"

Alex scowled. "Six months apparently; if I use it too soon I'll end up with a repeated stress line fracture that won't heal."

"Apparently your doctors know you well." Wolf said with a grin at the boy's huff.

Snake leant back, looking between the two. "It could have gone worse I suppose."

"There's that."

Alex shook his head. "You have no idea how glad I am you came when you did."

"Wasn't that guy a doctor? Half of your leg had been stitched up, and there was a needle on the table beside you."

"Doesn't change a thing." He replied, ignoring the terror that had gripped him when that man had leant over him, had touched him, had-

Wolf ruffled his hair slightly. "I think you just missed us."

Alex grinned, his sarcastic self back in place. "Of course I did. After all, who else could make me feel better with just a glance at their ugly mug."

Snake laughed, ignoring the small growl from their unit leader. "Glad to have you back Cub."

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not dead too. But seriously- a coma?"

Wolf shook his head, turning to the door. "I'm going to save that nurse. I'll be back in a bit with food, that okay?"

Snake nodded, leaving the two of them on the roof. He was quiet for a minute before frowning. "Why are you avoiding the doctors?"

He tensed. "Because. Plus, I've been out of it for three weeks. I think they've run enough tests thank you."

"Don't tell me. You hate hospitals."

"You don't?"

He shrugged. "Not particularly." They were quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "Do you miss her?"

It took a minute before Alex could reply. "Yes. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

Snake looked at him carefully. "You know you can cry; I'm not about to judge you."

He shrugged. "There will be a time for that."

"It's over. You can grieve for someone you've lost."

Alex looked at him honestly. "Everything happened straight after she was killed. In my own way, I have grieved for her. Just as I grieved for Ian."

They were quiet for a minute, just watching each other, before there was a loud bang from beside Alex, the door swinging open to reveal two of the nurses, followed by Fox.

"Alex!" Diana Meacher cried upon seeing him. "What do you think you're doing! You'll catch a cold!"

Alex raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Ben who was standing behind them. "Flirting, huh?"

The woman frowned, looking between the two before blushing, much to th amusement of her friend. Fox shrugged, moving to help him stand.

The teenager looked at the three of them carefully, missing the twinkle in their eyes as he headed down the stairs on his own, ignoring the fussing he was receiving. Leading the way easily, he turned down the hallway towards his room, the same one he'd had after being shot by Scorpia.

Opening the door easily, he froze at the sight of the doctors and the other half of K-Unit standing, grinning with a cake and balloons.

"Happy birthday!"

Alex laughed, walking further into the room confused. "I hate to be the one to point this out- don't get me wrong, I am grateful and all. But it's not my birthday."

Fox slung an arm over his shoulder. "Well, when we worked it out, your birthday was the day you handed yourself over. So you didn't get chance to have it."

He raised his eyebrow. "How did you figure that one out?"

"Ah, that was me." Diana smiled a little. "I found out when I was talking to the unit after you were first brought in, when I was looking at your charts."

Eagle bounced over, grinning wildy. "So can you blow your candles out already? I want some cake since the hospital said no to getting chinese."

Over in the corner, the doctor that had seen to him when he first woke shrugged. "Professionally speaking, you shouldn't be eating solid food quite yet, but you never really listened to us anyway."

There was a laugh, and the group moved further in, clapping as Alex blew the candles out. After a minute the doctors filed out, leaving K-Unit spread around the room in various places. Eagle sat on the neglected bed as Alex sat by the window.

"You know you didn't have to."

They shrugged, each of them with a plate of cake to occupy them. Alex broke the silence again, not looking at any of them, staring out the window calmly.

"So what happens to me then?"

Fox shrugged. "Its not worth thinking about it now."

"Yeah," Eagle grinned, speaking round a mouthful of cake. "After all, how long have you got left in hospital?"

Alex scowled, ignoring the laughs that spread around the room. Fox shrugged where he leant against the wall next to him. "We'll figure something out."

Suddenly, there was a crash beside Alex, each of the men jumping to their feet in surprise as a man flew the window, gun out and pointing at them as he rolled to a stop.

With a sigh, Alex stood up, ignoring the looks he received and kicked the man. Hard. With a cry, and his hands pressed against the area, he dropped to his knees. There was a minute where nobody moved, before two security guards charged in, taking in the scene a little more than confused.

Alex picked glass off his cake, frowning in the silence as he looked up. The man rose to his feet with a growl running towards him with a growl.

Alex stabbed him in the leg with the plastic fork, slamming the cake into his face before knocking him out with blow to the temple.

Fox turned to him. "Why am I surprised- why aren't you surprised?"

He chuckled slightly, sitting back down. "Surprised? Oh come on Fox. _Because That Was Expected._"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Tadaa! The end! What do you think? Should there be a sequel? R&R! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N) Okay; I have decided on the name and the storyline for the sequel to this. It will be called:**

_**However Long It Takes**_

**And the first chapter will be up on Friday to uphold a long kind of kept tradition of updates. (Yes it's finished (Ooh! I'm so excited!))**

**And beside this, I've decided to link all my Alex Rider FanFic's together- check up the time line on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoy the sequel even more than you did this one! Let me know how it compares!**


End file.
